My Immortal Shadow
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: [CHAP 11 UP!] Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él: ¿cuál es el suyo?
1. Marcas de Ayer

**Sinopsis: "**Harry Potter ha vencido al fin" se oye gritar. Tres años después, nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato. Los recuerdos otra vez vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte… "_Me enamoré de él, como nunca antes me había enamorado, como jamás pensé amar"_

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» The Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_PRÓLOGO_

**_+ Marcas de ayer +_**

Truenos, relámpagos, sombras, siluetas alrededor de un gran lago en donde una persona salía de la profundidad de las aguas. Su rostro borroso, su piel pálida, sus ojos resplandecientes inyectados de sangre, de un rojo de muerte.

Miedo, tenía miedo de ese ser, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, sus manos se alzaron y su mente se perdió. Fue en ese momento cuando supo quien era…

…Voldemort.

**_+ TiS +_**

El eco de la muerte entre los ventanales de las casas, los golpes de las puertas, los gritos desgarradores.

La sangre…

La vida…

La muerte…

Sombras que se ocultaban por detrás de las puertas, hechizos que rebotaban en el pecho de las personas, _Imperius_ para los muggles.

Sus pasos se oían resonantes en el pasillo, mientras se ocultaban en el armario, escondiéndose de las sombras, tratando de vivir en poco más, queriendo detener su destino, respirar nuevamente, existir sin molestar a los superiores.

Oyó pasos que ingresaban a la habitación. Sus huesos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se alteraba cada vez más. Un sonido mudo, después… nada, absolutamente nada, solo silencio.

Paz… una paz fingida.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y un grito escapó de su garganta.

Una luz resplandeciente y unos ojos, esos ojos…

– _**TIS –**_

+ _Dime si traigo Marcas de Ayer_ +

Su cuerpo dejó de apoyarse en el colchón, levantándose bruscamente, sintiendo su cuerpo movido por un escalofrío desde lo más hondo de su interior, sintiendo sus latidos más rápido de lo normal, sintiendo frío, sintiendo el viento en la cara y sintiendo lágrimas que se deslizaban desde el final de sus ojos hasta morir en su cuello.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza… dolor, respiración agitada, entrecortada y mucho dolor.

Dolor desde el cuerpo hasta el alma.

Un sueño, solo un sueño… nada más.

**_Y dicen que el amor existe, que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde, que los encuentros en años son los mejores… pero ¿Y si el amor te destruyó el alma¿Y sí las esperanzas se perdieron antes de luchar¿Y si ese encuentro acabó con tu vida?_**

**_El destino son solo vivencias y fantasmas de un tiempo eterno para la vida. Un tiempo inmortal marcado para cada persona, uno en el que debemos vivir y luchar sin mirar atrás._**

_+ Siento que te Conozco hace Tiempo +_

Cada hoja que caía era acompañada con cada gota de lluvia. El comienzo de otoño ya aparecía en la ciudad y pocos londinenses caminaban por las calles adornadas por las variadas hojas cafés y secas que caían de los árboles del bosque cercano.

Un viento soplaba al sur y removía cada cabello de mujer cubierto por un simple sombrero o por su propia mano.

Los ojos de cada habitante brillaban felices, deseosos de recordar tantas cosas sucedidas en el otoño pasado, pero un par de ojos, casi idénticos a las hojas caídas, no tenía ese brillo.

Su brillo era distinto. Era apagado, triste, desolador, tan o más frío que el mismo hielo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó al interior de la habitación, no quería seguir observando la alegría de aquellos muggles, alegría de la cual carecía. ¿Acaso aquellas personas no sentían el miedo en el aire¿No sabían de aquella guerra?

Solo oír risas, el cantar de los pájaros, gritos de euforia, todo eso le carcomía el alma.

Aquellos eran los mismos sonidos que había oído cuando todo había empezado, cuando se acercó al gran peñasco dando pasos para hacia atrás, sin mirar lo profundo que era, y cegada por aquellas manos que le devolvían la vida.

_+ De otro Milenio, de otro Cielo +_

Los rayos de sol eran casi escasos y le daban a la habitación un color de paz, se dio vuelta nuevamente y miró directo al sol, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilaten y los ojos le ardieran y la retiró de inmediato. No lagrimearon, no porque no doliera, sino porque ya carecían de lágrimas, ya todas se habían acabado… cuando todo concluyó.

Su fiel escritorio, donde reposaban varias hojas, todas ordenadas y afiladas a una gran columna, descansando, esperando a que su dueño las recoja y las ojee.

Camino hasta aquella mesa, solo sus pasos quitaban el silencio que reinaba en su interior, sin percatarse de la algarabía que había para su exterior. Se sentó en la silla de cuero y con una pequeña llave color plata abrió un cajón y de él extrajo un cuaderno grande y delgado.

Lo puso en la mesa y lo observó.

Cubierta de gamuza color rojo, con una cerradura de oro, y en la pasta incrustadas con plata las letras del nombre de su dueño.

Con la misma llave abrió el libro, al momento el libro se hizo extremadamente grueso, la primera página se volteó y un olor a libertad se expendió por todos sus sentidos. Como no iba a oler así ese cuaderno, si para aquella persona eso era su diario. . . su Libertad.

_+ Dime si me Recuerdas aún +_

Pasó rápidamente las hojas, varias fechas, varios días, varias horas.

Suspiró al encontrarse frente a frente con sus recuerdos, con lo que dolía, con lo quemaba.

Buscó en el escritorio un tintero y una pluma blanca, buscó al final y encontró una hoja inmaculada, que segundos después iba a ser corrompida por el negro de la tinta. Miró nuevamente la hoja y al instante aparecía el lado derecho inferior un número elevado, el número de cada día que había pasado.

Cargó de tinta la pluma y dando un suspiro comenzó a escribir.

Dime si traigo Marcas de Ayer

_**23 de septiembre**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_Ocho de la noche._

_El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo y el descanso para las personas llega cuando la luna asoma entre las nubes negras que comienzan a cubrir el cielo. Hace un viento un poco frío, pero el ambiente para mí es cálido y no creo que sienta frío en toda la noche, pero no podré dormir tranquila, todos los pequeños niños gritan con todas sus fuerzas y los carros corren con más prisa, lo que ocasiona un ruido infernal que para nada ayuda al dolor de cabeza que me esta matando hace unas horas._

_Odio este barrio, como odio estar aquí._

_Hoy no fue un día agitado, es más, no salí de la casa, tal vez no había emergencias, o no querían que corriera riesgos, pero me estoy cansando de toda esta sobreprotección que me dan._

_Me di cuenta de que dos personas me vigilan, son hombres, hombres que trabajan para ellos, pero aún no saben quien soy yo, porque si lo supieran ya me habrían matado._

_Pero eso, ni nada relacionado con el tema me preocupa ahora, solo varias imágenes han recorrido mi cabeza una y otra vez, imaginando como sería todo ahora si todo hubiera acabado de otra manera._

_Aún puedo recordar el olor de su piel, el color de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus manos ¿Cómo quitar aquel recuerdo de mi cabeza si está en ella como un grabado?_

_Hoy se cumplen tres años en el cual comenzó este calvario, cuando las mentiras llegaban al corazón, cuando alimentaba ese amor._

_Parece que fuera ayer cuando lo que creí desapareció._

+ Solo con Tocar tus Manos, puedo Revelarte mi Alma +

_Maldigo ese día, ese día que estaba caminando por el pasillo al lado contrario del mío, como si nadie transitara a su lado, sintiéndose superior, ignorándome como lo hacía ya hace algunos días, sin decirme nada, absolutamente nada._

_Pasé de largo, también ignorando todo, caminando hasta mi torre, pero no me di cuenta de que él también se dirigía a ella._

_Como olvidar cuando me llevó hasta la oscuridad, cuando me acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, cuando me besó a la fuerza, cuando me separé de él y lo abofeteé, cuando nuevamente me beso y mis sentidos se dispararon por lugares extraños… y más aún sus palabras, palabras que pudieron ser una absurda estupidez y no volverse proféticas._

_Nada después de ese encuentro fue igual. Caí al abismo y seguí con esos encuentros cada vez más y más frecuentes. Era difícil ya salir a esas alturas del juego._

_Me enamoré de él, como nunca antes me había enamorado, como jamás pensé amar. Mi mente de niña ilusa repasaba en su cabeza las frases que diría al salir del colegio cuando, creía, él iba a ir conmigo a cualquier lugar que yo le dijera. Pensé enfrentarme hasta a mis amigos, a toda la gente que amaba, a la gente que buscaba mi bien y que yo hubiera hecho sufrir si se hubieran enterado de mi traición._

_Estuve todo el tiempo equivocada._

_Cuando pensé que ya todos los fantasmas de su mente habían desaparecido, supe que aún vivían con más fortaleza, cuando pensé que tenía a mi alrededor todo lo que él me brindaba y lo que sentía era compañía, me di cuanta que estaba todo el tiempo sola, sin nadie más que mis propios pensamientos._

_Pero ahora mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. . . Lo odio, lo odio por todas las cosas que pasé, por las cosas que soporté, por cada lágrima derramada, cada noche sintiendo que a mi lado no había nada más que un vacío que jamás sería llenado._

_Lo odio porque aún su presencia esta clavada en mi corazón, lo odio por hacerme infeliz, lo odio porque él jamás me amó, ni siquiera me quiso, para él solo fui un juguete, una de aquellas chicas que tenía que arrastrarse a sus pies y lo odio más que todo por las mentiras y por el abandono._

_Hace más de diez meses que un sol nuevo iluminó la vida que llevaba y las grandes nubes negras que ocultaban sus rayos desparecieron para siempre. . . Pero se que volverán y cuando eso suceda y nos encontremos. . . Solo Dios sabrá el destino final._

_Hoy el día termina, al igual que los gritos que se escuchaban._

_Hoy. . . El es simplemente Draco Malfoy. . ._

_Un hombre que destruyó mi vida, al que haré pagar una a una las ofensas y al que una vez amé._

+ Siento que te Conozco +

_Y hoy. . . Soy simplemente Hermione Granger. . ._

_Una mujer que cerró las puertas al dolor y abrió paso a la venganza. Alguien que trata de olvidar su pasado._

+ Siento que me Recuerdas +

_Las puertas se cierran, al igual que mis ojos, que espero se abran cuando la cruda realidad vuelva a brillar en la profundidad de mis pupilas y cuando al fin. . . sea libre._

**_Hermione Jane Granger._**

+ Dime si Reconoces mi Voz +

► ░ **_B – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hi, Dears… he aquí algo nuevo con toques tristes y desolados.

Es raro como nació. Una tarde de lluvia, mientras escuchaba **_"My Immortal"_** de _Evanescence_ y después **"Shadow"** de _Britney_ _Spears_. Veía cada lugar, cada rama, cada flor, cada gota de lluvia y se me cruzaron por la mente recuerdos amargos de mi vida y el rostro de los dos personajes, los imagine en una situación donde todo el escenario y ambiente sea distinto… y este es el producto.

"_**The Immortal Shadow"**_

Pero también tendrá alguna que otra colaboración de la canción **_"Marcas de Ayer"_** de _Adriana Mezzadri_, que va muy bien con la trama y además, era una posibilidad para el titulo del Fic, por tal, seria bueno que la consiguieran y leyeran este capitulo con esta canción de fondo.

Tengo varias aclaraciones sobre este escrito:

.: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta es un Draco/Hermione, pero no precisamente romántico y demás cosas :.

.: Es un Fic de tragedia y drama :.

.: Hay varias cosas de por medio y tanto que deberán hacer los personajes para desenvolverse y sobrevivir al nuevo mundo :.

Hubiera querido hacerlo de otra manera, pero este proyecto a salido así y también quería probar suerte con otro género que no sea romántico. En fin, espero que lo apoyen, ya que me costará trabajo hacerlo, por que como se habrán dado cuenta, una promesa entre ellos ya esta hecha, al igual que su guerra aparte y la sombra inmortal que representa cada uno que los atormentarán por todo el recorrido.

En fin, notando que mi cabeza estaba en estas, decidí y publique, pero por el momento lo único que les pido es aceptación y REVIEWS así sabré si la historia les gusta o no.

Creo que este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, pero si me animo... lo haré más largo.

Esperando encontrar muchos mensajes, sugerencia y peticiones los dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Besos…

_**+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +**_


	2. Al Tiempo

**Sinopsis: **Harry Potter ha vencido" Nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato que se descubre tres años después. Los recuerdos vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte _"¿Por qué, Hermione¿Por qué a pesar de los años sigues aquí?"_

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_**+ Al Tiempo +  
**_

Los truenos caían y las ventanas se empapaban de cientos de gotas que golpeaban furiosas el cristal. Unos rayos resplandecieron cerca de aquel lugar inhóspito y varias personas se asustaron. Ellos sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro pero no querían afrontarlo. Las delicadas hojas de un otoño que comenzaba, caían por entre el lodo y la suciedad del piso lleno de escombros y de tela rasgada.

Las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron de par en par, acompañadas de un trueno que iluminó el rostro del ser perfecto… asustando a todos los presentes.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, mientras que los cuerpos temblaban por el frío. La categoría que llevaban consigo todos los días, era ahora la responsable de que sus vidas pendieran de un hilo fino, haciéndolos temer y rogar porque aquel día no sean ellos las víctimas… poder sentir de nuevo los rayos del sol… contemplar otra vez la mohosa prisión en donde sobrevivían… respirar el mismo aire de los puros. Solo una vez más… no pedían mucho.

"Buenas noches" – saludó irónico la sombra portentosa parada en el portal del castillo.

Temblores de rodilla, gritos ahogados en la garganta, furia que se expresaba en el apretón de sus propias manos hasta hacerse daño, más daño del que ya sentían.

"Hoy me siento generoso" – prosiguió con aquella voz maligna, llena de hipocresía y crueldad. Una voz que tenía la maestría de mover cada fibra del hombre más valiente.

Más y más rayos de esa noche tormentosa caían cerca del lugar, alumbrando las caras demacradas de los prisioneros y dejando ver la sonrisa lóbrega de su opresor, del tirano del mundo mágico.

"Quiero que los lleven a la cámara… Dril debe tener hambre" – ordenó a un mago cercano a él.

Suspiros de alivio se escucharon en el interior de cada uno y sonrisas que eran disimuladas por la suciedad de su cara era siempre la escena perfecta para tal matanza.

Al menos no sufrirían tanto. Solo sería una mordida o una degolladura… pero nada más. _Peor_ hubiera sido recibir mil agujas y desbotonar sangre por sus narices y sus bocas, dejando ver al enemigo la derrota y la impureza que ellos presumían no tener. ¿_Peor_¿Acaso ya ellos no podían sentir más? La respuesta era clara…

"Pero no quiero que marchen sin antes recordar quien manda… y quien soy yo" – pronunció en el silencio, un silencio que dejo oír el temblar los huesos de todos los que estaban de espaldas a él.

Su varita se levantó en lo alto y sonriendo con barbarie mostró que él era poderoso, mucho más que cualquiera.

"¡CRUCIO!" – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, extendiendo por entre las personas débiles la capa del dolor y de la humillación.

Cuerpos caían como gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban en el piso, muriendo o sobreviviendo por entre canales de tierra.

Pocos se mantenían en pie, solo los que querían mostrar a aquel hombre que jamás los verían derrotados, que jamás gritarían y que jamás derramarían sangre subyugados y pisoteados en el suelo, sino todo lo contrario: derramarían sangre de pie, orgullosos de lo que eran, de lo que su dictador no querían ser… _un sangre sucia_.

Gritos atroces se oían por parte de las mujeres, y ellas sucumbían en ese momento por el efecto de la maldición imperdonable en su cuerpo, sin querer resistir más al suplicio que les había tocado vivir, queriendo despertar en un mundo mejor… Un mundo donde no pudiera concebirse el sufrimiento, ni diferencias; un mundo pegado al cielo, un mundo donde Dios sabría recompensar el sufrimiento que habían llevado a cuestas durante todo ese tiempo, un mundo donde pudieran ser libres.

Los ojos como el destello de la luna veían la imagen como lo más hermoso, mientras que los demás mortífagos la observaban con asco.

Al fin estaba obteniendo lo que le pertenecía. El poder que iba creciendo más y más en cada parte de Inglaterra. Ahora su mano podría disponer y mandar a su antojo a los que alguna vez lo llamaron poca cosa, a los que lo hicieron sufrir, y también a los que fueron sus enemigos. Ellos lo pagarían, se lo había jurado.

Cada gota de sangre que caía era reconfortante para él. Mostraba la inmunda inferioridad, la humillación a seres que jamás hubieran merecido tener aquel lujo que ellos tenían, aquellos que robaron y usurparon algo que en la vida debieron poseer.

Las gotas cesaron, al igual que los interminables minutos de sufrimiento que eran expresados con muerte y rasgaduras internas que los marcarían hasta la otra vida, la marca del mal en personas que vivían en un mundo muy distinto al suyo. Eso era lo que quería y lo que más anhelaba…

La luz cesó y se levantó esfumándose por entre la bruma que surgía.

"Es mi pequeño regalo… antes de su muerte" – susurró cruel, mientras distinguía miradas de odio y suplicas en los ojos de los _sangre–sucias_ y muggles – "llévenlos"

Entre cuatro mortífagos hicieron nudos entre más de 20 personas, arrastrándolos y llevándolos al lugar donde sus almas descansarían.

"Nunca" – volvió a decir fuerte para que los prisioneros oyeran mientras eran trasladados – "nunca duden de mi poder, jamás lo hagan. Por algo soy… el nuevo Señor Tenebroso"

Y diciendo aquellas palabras arrastradas por su voz, los ojos de todas aquellas personas se cerraron para siempre.

– _**TIS –**_

Arrojó su varita lejos y su cuerpo cayó en un mueble de cuero negro. Nuevamente volvía a llover y aquellas gotas se estrellaban en su ventana. Los gritos se escuchaban después de rugidos y golpes. El holocausto de los impuros estaba dando origen en la parte inferior de su recámara y sonrió satisfecho.

Era lo que quiso desde el momento en que la corona _del-que–no–debe–ser–nombrado_ cayó sobre sus sienes. Tener el poder, dominar y herir en lo más hondo a los impuros, a los _sangre–sucias_, a los inferiores a él; oír sus gritos, ver su sangre, reír por sus acciones de sobrevivir, burlarse de su estúpido orgullo.

Aquellos alaridos de dolor callaron y enseguida un aullido resonó por entre las paredes de la mansión. Una carcajada burlona se escapó de sus labios. Nuevas suciedades desaparecían de la tierra y firmaban con su sangre la extensión de su señorío. Un rayo cayó nuevamente y un olor a miel, acompañado por el movimiento de unos rizos castaños hizo que se parara de inmediato.

Se quitó su capa arrojándola con desesperada fuerza y golpeó con sus puños la mesa de madera tallada.

"¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA¿POR QUÉ!" – gritaba encolerizado y su voz retumbo en las cuatro paredes que lo encerraban.

El hechizo que protegía su habitación no dejaba oír sus gritos por la abandonada mansión e impedía que sus reos y ayudantes sospecharan de su estado. Cada vez repetía aquellas palabras con más fuerza y cada vez golpeaba con más potencia la mesa hasta el punto de sangrar.

Se dio media vuelta y llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos, queriendo calmarse… todo era inútil.

Nuevamente se sentó y apoyó sus codos en las piernas y fregó las manos en su cara.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué me sigues atormentando?" – preguntaba al aire.

Y nuevamente su silueta, nuevamente el café de sus ojos, nuevamente el rojo de sus labios, nuevamente su olor.

"¿Por qué, Hermione¿Por qué a pesar de los años sigues aquí?"

Su cabeza articuló las palabras; las palabras imágenes y las imágenes recuerdos, los recuerdos del inicio de un juego peligroso y mortal, para ambos, para sus mundos, para sus mentes y para sus corazones…

_Caminaba siempre seguro de sí, prepotente, imponente, todo lo que un Malfoy debía mostrar al mundo. Y ahí, caminando en dirección contraria, estaba ella, su propósito, su desafío._

_Sonrió para sus adentros, no solo por verla y recordar sus intensiones, sino por su mirada confusa. Sabía bien el porque de ese brillo en sus ojos ámbares. La causa: el no haberle dicho nada en toda esa semana, no haberla insultado u ofendido. Le encantaba eso… ser impredecible._

_La silueta de la Griffyndor desapareció de su vista y olor miel se penetró en el ambiente._

_Esperó a que los pocos alumnos abandonaran los pasillos y apresuró el paso a la torre de Griffyndor, y ahí, casi al subir las escaleras estaba Hermione Granger. Fue más rápido y la atrajo de un brazo. La llevó hasta unas columnas en donde la luz era escasa. Y allí, sin consideraciones, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared._

"_Vaya, Granger, pensé que siempre estabas a la ofensiva" – dijo irónico._

_Pese a la oscuridad, Draco distinguió en aquellos ojos un brillo, el brillo de miedo e impotencia. Sonrió con triunfo._

"_¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó con voz débil y tratando de ocultar su temor._

_La risa de burla y superioridad hizo que sus bellos se erizaran. Malfoy era peligroso aún cuando ella estaba junto con Harry y Ron… no quería saber de que era capaz cuando ella estaba sola._

"_Suéltame" – dijo con toda la firmeza posible – "o sino…"_

"_¿O sino qué, eh¿esos estropajos que llamas amigos vendrán a defenderte?" – preguntó acercando más su rostro._

"_No, seré yo" – respondió en un susurro._

"_Y ¿qué harás?" – cuestionó nuevamente, ahora pegando las muñecas de Hermione en la fría pared._

"_Golpearte si es posible"_

"_Inténtalo _sangre–sucia_, inténtalo"_

_Hermione forcejeó un poco, pero no pudo hacer mucho, Draco era más fuerte y se pegó más a su cuerpo. La cercanía de su enemigo llegaba a turbarla y solo pronunció lo único que le vino a la mente._

"_¡Auxilio!" – gritó con todo lo que su voz le daba._

"_Eres débil, Granger" – musitó con desprecio – "eres débil¿acaso no te puede valer por ti sola?"_

"_Suéltame, Malfoy… suéltame de una vez"_

"_No" – exclamó sonriendo_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Me gusta sentirte inferior a mí"_

_Un trueno se oyó fuera del castillo e hizo que diera un respingo._

"_Te puedo ensuciar" – dijo astutamente._

"_Si ese es el riesgo, lo correré"_

"_¿Qué ganas¿Qué demonios ganas con esto?" – volvió a decir queriéndose zafar nuevamente._

"_Nada, solo asustarte"_

"_Era raro en ti que no me dijeras nada en todo este tiempo, y este es el resultado" – dijo con desprecio y alejando su cara todo lo posible de la de Draco. La pared era una gran dificultad para su tarea._

"_Muy bien, Granger. 10 puntos para Griffyndor"_

"_Déjame Malfoy¡Suéltame!" – gritó moviendo sus manos. La opresión que Draco Malfoy hacía sobre sus muñecas estaba lastimándola. Aquel hombre era un ser que sabía como y que hacer para destruir la fortaleza que ella poco a poco creaba con cada insulto recibido de su boca._

"_Para ser una _sangre–sucia"_ – susurró mirando con lujuria su cuerpo – "no estas nada mal"_

"_¿Qué?" – preguntó confundida._

"_Puedes servirme de diversión"_

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su corazón se comprimió al sentir los labios llenos de veneno del rubio sobre los suyo. Un beso forzado, salvaje, robado… un beso sin sentido, un beso con el que traicionaba todos sus principios y un beso que le daba repulsión._

_Draco liberó las muñecas de Hermione y colocó su mano en la estrecha cintura y la otra en la nuca de Hermione, a lo que esta aprovechó para empujar con sus manos el cuerpo de Draco. Su mano se emplastó en el rostro del rubio, provocando que se virara y que por las mejillas de la castaña, unas amargas pero casi notorias lágrimas se deslizaran._

"_¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR MALDITO, NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!" – Gritó fuera de sí._

_Draco regresó su cara y se llevó una mano a la zona afectada._

"_Tienes fuerza física, pero eres débil mentalmente"_

_Otra vez la mano de Hermione se dirigió a la mejilla de rubio, pero su brazo se lo impidió, y nuevamente la espalda de Hermione se pegó a la fría pared del pasillo._

"_Pero nadie, me oyes, nadie sale libre si me llega a tocar, y menos una impura"_

"_Y que vas a hacerme¿golpearme?"_

"_No, Granger, yo no golpeo mujeres. Simplemente cobró de otra manera"_

_Con rudeza la acercó nuevamente y seguido hizo lo mismo que antes. Hermione quiso apartarse pero no pudo. Ahora los brazos de Draco se aferraban con más fuerza a su cintura, hasta el punto de lastimarla. Granger gimió de dolor, a lo que Draco apretó más. Sus sentidos se bloquearon, y sus manos ya hacían menos presión al quererlo separar de ella._

_Draco estaba tomando el control de la situación, y aquel beso forzado cada vez se volvía más lento, Hermione dejó de forcejear y Draco aflojó la presión._

_Sus labios se dejaban llevar al ritmo que imponía Draco, y la razón murió cuando el beso se profundizó._

_Ahora ya no había nada que los separara, pareciera como si hubieran deseado ese momento hace tiempo, pero un rayo de conciencia dejó que Hermione pusiera los pies en la tierra. Abrió sus ojos y lo empujó, rompiendo aquel beso, aquel que no correspondió y el que disfrutó a medias. Se separó de él y se fue corriendo hasta llegar hasta las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta por instinto, por necesidad, y lo vio, arrogante como siempre. Algo dentro de ella llegó a destruirse… tal vez su orgullo._

"_No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Malfoy" – advirtió con una sombra de desprecio en sus ojos – "porque te juro que no seré responsable de mis actos… que te quede claro eso" – volteó y nuevamente emprendió camino._

"_Te equivocas, Granger" – dijo a sus espaldas – "porque este es el primero de los muchos encuentros que tendremos los dos, solos y de los que, te prometo, disfrutarás sobremanera"_

_Hermione solo siguió caminando, orgullosa, mostrando fortaleza. Dijo la clave e ingresó a la torre, confundida. No había sido propio de ella todo lo sucedido…_

"_Así es, Granger, este será el primero de muchos" – dijo con una sonrisa caminando por los oscuros pasillos de un territorio enemigo._

Se paró otra vez. Observó con sus ojos un jarrón, poco después, todos los objetos cercanos estallaron en cadena.

"No me vas a hacer más daño del que yo mismo me hice… no, Hermione, ya no"

Fue hasta la ventana y nuevamente un rayo apareció por el nublado cielo.

"Te encontraré, Hermione" – dijo en un susurró – "te encontraré solo para vengarme y para destruirte"

Invocó su varita y su capa. Tenía que despejarse y dejar por un momento todo aquello que recordara su vida pasada. Vida que quería olvidara y enterrar junto con el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger cuando se convirtiera en su asesino. Él ahora era el más poderoso mago y una insignificante _sangre–sucia_ no lo haría débil.

Se lo había prometido a si mismo… el día en el cual la había abandonado.

► ░ **_B – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hola… ¿Cómo están? Aquí el capítulo 1

Pues que puedo decir de este capítulo… solo que este correspondía a como Draco veía su vida y de cómo la llevaba cuando fue proclamado _El_ _Nuevo Señor Tenebroso._

Pues espero que esta historia les guste. Para mí será difícil escribirla,. Aunque ya tengo unas ideas para todo el recorrido.

Antes este Fic tenía clasificación "T" pero lo decidí cambiar a "M" ya que en algunas escenas habrá palabras fuertes y escenas no actas para menores :)

Gracias por el apoyo a:

_+ RR +_

**_Andie Diggory: _**Sabes… ya estoy acostumbrada de que seas tú la primera en leer mis historias Ya hace tiempo tenía ganas de publicar este Fic, es el que más me gusta de todos lo que tengo pensado publicar.

Gracias por ser fiel a mis Fic, de verdad te lo agradezco… si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera podido publicar algo.

Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, en este capítulo ya muestro como todo va a ir transcurriendo y todo lo que va a pasar entre Malfoy y Granger. De verdad esta historia es profunda y un tanto extraña.

Espero que sigas leyendo.

Cuídate mucho. :)

**_nerwen anarion_**: Hola… Gracias por leer… pues espero que con este Fic esos géneros te gusten. Aunque a mi más me gusta escribir así que Romance… no sé porqué ñ.ñ Gracias por leer esta historia. Sabes he visto que ya has puesto un nuevo capítulo en tu historia… te mandaré un RR cuando el capítulo logré subirse completamente… solo se carga hasta la escena en el Gran Comedor… a veces odio la tecnología.

Espero que sigas leyendo y apoyandome. Te haré saber mi opinión sobre el nuevo capítulo cuando logre arreglar eso.

Besos…

_+ RR +_

Los dejo… hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besos…

_**+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +**_


	3. Realidad

**Sinopsis: "**Harry Potter ha vencido" Nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato que se descubre tres años después. Los recuerdos vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte. _"Mírame… soy real" __–__ Susurró antes de besarla con furia._

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_CAPÍTULO 2_

_**+ Realidad + **_

"_Estoy aquí" – susurró y su silueta desapareció._

_Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos hacia su mano que aferraba su varita con fuerza. Las paredes sucias y un callejón sin salida era lo único que pudo ver después de que su olor delatara su presencia, antes de desvanecerse como humo. Sus pies, movidos por fuerzas extrañas siguieron caminando hasta una capa de tela rota… una capa negra que tenía algo sobre ella._

_Su varita se movió en conjunto con un destello blanco. Una imagen que jamás pensó volver a observar estaba ahora a sus pies. Una nueva lágrima en su cara y un negar con la cabeza dando pasos hacia atrás._

_Esa cadena blanca con aquel dije eran solo parte de su imaginación, no existían… al igual que esa capa negra que él siempre llevaba sobre sus hombros._

"_Estoy aquí" – volvió a murmurar. Su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo al virar. Juró haber sentido su aroma cerca de su cuello, pero allí no había nada más que negrura._

_Con desconfianza y un tanto de decisión volvió sus pasos hacia aquellos objetos abandonados en el suelo. ¿Podía ser una trampa¿podían ser alucinaciones de su mente cansada¿o simplemente vestigios de una debilidad? Esos objetos eran claros recordatorios de lo que tuvo antes, de todo lo que entregó._

_Su mano pálida y lastimada recogió la cadena con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara del más fino cristal o de un simple pedazo de dulce de algodón. Las dos iniciales de plata brillaban con intensidad por la luz del hechizo Lumus y sus bordes dorados semejantes al fino oro las resaltaron con magnificencia en el oscuro ambiente. La estrujó con ímpetu sintiendo lo mismo en su corazón._

+ This pain is just too real +

_Un sonido a sus espaladas la obligó a levantarse y enfocar su varita al lugar proveniente del sonido. Una sombra caminaba hacia ella. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre y su pulso a incrementarse… aquellos sonidos de pisadas eran tan similares, tan hipnotizantes._

"_¿Quién esta ahí?" – preguntó con voz llena de miedo. Su mano comenzó a sangrar y las gotas que se vertían sobre el piso sonaban como ecos de gotas al caer en lo profundo de un pozo. – "Responda"_

"_Hermione… Estoy aquí"_

_Aquellos ojos, como los de un gato furioso, aparecieron de la oscuridad brillando a color plata y sus pupilas negras a maldad. Las gotas de sangre aún seguían cayendo y aquel sonido de eco maldito la aturdía… La sombra adquirió una forma humana, una que ahora estaba cara a cara con ella. El vapor que salía de su boca debido al naciente frío hizo la imagen más temible cuando._

_Draco Malfoy sonreía tal cual lo recordaba. Un sollozo y una lágrima fueron lo que se escuchó después de que la sangre dejó de brotar de su piel. Ella negó con la cabeza y Él posó sus manos en su cuerpo._

"_Mírame… soy real" – susurró antes de besarla con furia._

+ There's just too much that time cannot erase +

Movió su cabeza y la levantó del escritorio. El sueño la había vencido y repetidamente aquellas pesadillas bien proféticas o simples pesadillas volvían otra vez y no la abandonaban. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire de otoño. ¿Por qué todo tenía que volver¿por qué a pesar de la distancia aún podía doler y atormentar?

Observó por la ventana y se preguntaba cuando podría acabar. ¿Acaso cuando uno de los dos muere primero, sea él o sea ella? Estrujó una hoja y resopló… aún tenía algo que hacer.

– _**TIS –**_

Las celdas en donde mantenían a pocos prisioneros podían ser usadas por varios como tumbas momentáneas para aquellos que se negarán a dar información al ministerio, aquellos fieles al monstruo sucesor de Lord Voldemort. El olor a pestilencia y humedad lo mareaba a tal punto de desear no pisar jamás ese lugar.

Casi corrió al distinguir la puerta y una vez fuera la cerró con violencia.

Ronald Weasley respiró el aire puro fuera de la celda y agradeció no tener que visitar esas instalaciones después de una semana.

El Ministerio de Magia ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. Pocas personas podían ingresar a él, previo a una identificación y cuestionario intenso. Negó con la cabeza al recordar los intentos vanos que hacían al tratar de convencer a los magos y brujas que ellos aún eran confiables, cuando todos los hechos y muertes mostraban lo contrario.

Regresó a su oficina como todas las mañanas. El ambiente era tenso como siempre, casi rutinario, las mismas escenas donde personas caminaban a prisa, unas gritaban u otras se calmaban a si mismas era casi ya predecibles. Abrió la puerta con cansancio y lo que vio dentro no le gustó nada.

Una lechuza blanca picoteaba intensamente la ventana, aleteando con fuerza sobre el cristal y ululando furiosa.

Corrió a abrir la ventana y la lechuza al ingresar, sin consideraciones, golpeó su hombro con su garra. Debió haber estado mucho tiempo fuera para que la tranquila y linda _Hedwig_ adquiriera esa actitud.

"Tranquila" – le dijo acariciando su lomo. La lechuza estiró su pata y él con nerviosismo la desató y la abrió. Solo una persona se comunicaba de esa manera y más con aquel animal…

_Quiero verte_

Frunció el ceño al leer tan corto mensaje. Quería verlo, pero ¿por qué?

Un presentimiento raro y miedoso surgió en su cabeza. Sin dar siquiera algo a _Hedwig_ o pedir permiso corrió hasta la habitación en donde se permitía la aparición. Muchos lo observaron con rareza pero poco le importó. Abrió la puerta de una habitación un tanto oscura, ni siquiera prendió la vela que estaba a su lado, solo se concentró lo mejor que pudo y tras sentir algo extraño, sus pies se posaron en un lugar que hace mucho no había visitado.

– _**TIS –**_

"Los ataques y secuestros han aumentado en un 12. Ya la gente no se siente segura en sus casas, hasta ha habido especulaciones de que estos sucesos podrían ser causados por un movimiento desconocido conformado por dementes que quieren destruir el país"

Dos hombres caminaban por entre los policías y aurores disfrazados que había en ese lugar. Varias ambulancias y patrulleros se hallaban estacionados cerca de aquel tranquilo vecindario, y las cintas de peligro recubrían toda la zona.

"No sé lo que piense usted, pero esto se está saliendo de control, ya los muggles no paran de hacer preguntas sobre esto, y los magos no saben que contestar" – susurró para que solo escuche su interlocutor.

El joven se acomodó sus redondos lentes y miró nuevamente el reporte dado por el policía–auror.

"La situación es más complicada, Josh, pero hay poco que podemos hacer para detenerlo" – habló finalmente.

"Sabe usted, Harry, que esto es inusual. En estos tres meses han desaparecido más de 400 personas, incluyendo a muggles, a nivel de todo el país, sin contar a los extranjeros"

"Lo sé, Josh, por eso le pido que haga un nuevo reporte sobre la cantidad exacta de desaparecidos"

"No se preocupe, haré lo posible. Con su permiso"

Aquel hombre con aspecto distinto al de su nacimiento asintió con la cabeza.

Harry Potter caminó hasta una vivienda cercana, una en donde todos sus habitantes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Entró en la residencia, en la cual, varios policías realizaban su trabajo a la brevedad posible.

_El-niño-que-vivió_ sentía miedo en el ambiente. Si, y era verdad, todos los presentes, incluyendo a muggles tenían miedo a un nuevo ataque, porque sabían, ese no era el último.

Distinguió entre las hojas esparcidas en el suelo y los mubles rotos, una fotografía, la levantó del suelo y la estudió. Aquella mujer sonreía feliz, mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos, y su esposo sostenía los hombros de una niña pecosa y de profundos ojos negros. Todos sonreían, estaban felices, sin imaginar que su vida acabaría más tarde.

Dejó aquella fotografía reposando en un estante a medio destruir y salió de la casa. Un aire fuerte y frío golpeó su cara, e hizo que sus ojos esmeraldas se cerrarán y su cabello azabache se desordenara más. Sabía que eso era provocado por aquel hombre, aquel hombre que accedió al poder después de destruir a Voldemort. A pesar de que ya hubiera muerto aún conservaba en su corazón un resentimiento por aquel mago, jurado enemigo desde el día en el cual lo había marcado con aquella cicatriz que ahora portaba en su frente, una en forma de rayo.

¿Cómo tanta maldad podía caber en un solo hombre?

Negó con la cabeza observando el cielo gris y unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre las lunas de sus anteojos. Pensó que al eliminar a Lord Voldemort la paz y tranquilidad volverían al mundo mágico pero nunca contó con que alguien quisiera seguir con su credo y ese credo se acrecentara con mayor fuerza. Tal vez de esa sucesión erradicara más el orgullo de la sangre y sus diferencias.

Bajó la mirada y siguió estudiando su entorno.

Una vez que tuviera frente a frente al causante de todas esas nuevas atrocidades lo mataría tal cual lo hizo con el Señor Tenebroso… aún no sabía de todo lo que era capaz Harry Potter por defender lo que quería.

– _**TIS –**_

Una gran habitación con pocos muebles y la ventana del balcón abierto fue el lugar que le recordó porque aquella persona se encontraba ahí y tal vez porque todo estaba tal cual era ahora. Sintió pisadas aproximarse y una silueta pararse a dos metros de él. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron como jamás lo había hecho, una felicidad mezclada con regaño y necesidad.

"Hola, Ron" – saludó Hermione con media sonrisa – "¿cómo estás?"

Los tantos riesgos que conllevaba la existencia de su mejor amiga volvieron a su mente con más fuerza, no podía evitarlo cada vez que la tenía enfrente. Hermione sonrió dulcemente y cogió una mejilla de su amigo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Ron tratando ser distante.

"Yo también me alegro de verte" – respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y ofreciendo asiento en el sillón junto a ella – "Antes de que digas algo, Ron" – comenzó la castaña – "quise verte para saber como van las cosas, como siguen las investigaciones y preguntar el ¿por qué? me han dejado tan abandonada"

"Hermione" – dijo conservan do la máscara de su voz – "sabes bien que no podemos arriesgarte"

"Lo sé, pero estoy aburrida. Además… he notado que hay tres hombres vigilando mi departamento"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Si, hace más de tres días que rodean las calles"

"No puede ser" – dijo parándose – "eso es lo único que nos faltaba"

"¿Y qué más ha pasado?" – cuestionó con temor y observando cada movimiento. Algo dentro de ella latió con rapidez solo de pensar un posible motivo… o una persona.

"Ayer" – resopló y fue caminando hacia la ventana – "ocurrió algo que ya está fuera de nuestro alcance" – miró por la ventana – "varios muggles e impuros fueron secuestrados en un barrio residencial al norte de Londres… y pensamos que quizá fueron asesinados ya en los dominios de Dark Ankh"

Su garganta se comprimió y su respiración acelerada delató su angustia.

"¿Cuándo llegó la información? " – preguntó simulando desinterés.

"Hace tres horas. Los rastreadores que fueron puestos en algunos impuros del ministerio dejaron de emitir señal en la noche. Llamamos a sus hogares, y al no recibir respuesta, fuimos a sus casas y todas estaban destruidas, por lo cual hemos dicho a los muggles cercanos que fue un robo de gran escala"

"Cada vez las cosas están peor" – cogió su cabeza, le dolía.

"Pues si, Hermione, estamos en tiempos demasiados difíciles" – su voz ya había cambiado a una tranquila y comprensiva – "y es por eso que eres tú quien más riesgo corre"

"¡Estoy harta de tanta protección!" – estalló levantándose y observando unas palomas volar cerca de su balcón – "quisiera algo sencillo… ser libre, vivir feliz, en un mundo tranquilo y sin miedo a salir"

"Pero aquel mundo no es el nuestro, Mione" – dijo con pesar y mirando al suelo – "y sabes quien tiene la culpa de todo"

"¡Basta Ron!" – dijo, sus ojos brillosos delataban lágrimas que prometían salir – "sabes perfectamente que ese tema me afecta, y si él decidió hacerlo, pues bien, lo hizo…yo tampoco podía cambiarlo" – se viró pasando cerca de una silla – "sabes bien como era, pero no pude controlarme, todo eso era más fuerte que yo"

Ron fue hasta ella y apoyó su mano en el hombro débil de Hermione. La chica suspiró y él sintió culpa. Quizá porque no hizo nada por evitarle tal sufrimiento o quizá porque jamás se dio cuanta de su estado y fue demasiado tarde cuando lo percibió. Ella ya estaba muerta por dentro…

¿Y él se consideraba su mejor amigo en esos tiempos¿Un mejor amigo que jamás se dio cuenta de nada?

"Todo esto me ayudó y mucho… todos estos años han sido tan duros" – susurró ella trayéndolo nuevamente a la conversación.

"Lo sé, desde la caída de Voldemort nada es igual, hasta Harry ha sufrido más que nosotros" – musitó sin ánimo alguno.

"Si, y por cierto ¿dónde está?"

"Investigando sobre las desapariciones, sabes como es él, apasionado y obsesionado con eliminar a ese maldito"

"Él es así" – susurró.

Ambos aún en silencio volvieron a sentarse en el sillón. Cada uno con recuerdos distintos, centrados posiblemente en la misma época o en la misma casa. De todo lo que ellos habían vivido, aventuras, peleas, enojos y tristezas, ese tiempo de silencio fue el mejor, de esa manera se sentían unidos y reconfortados... tan tranquilos y tan auténticos como hacia mucho tiempo no se sentían.

"Ahora tenemos que conseguirte un nuevo refugio, no puedo arriesgarte" – dijo quedamente.

"Sabes algo, Ron" – exclamó mientras cogían con delicadeza sus manos – "¿por qué seguirme ocultando si tarde o temprano me va a encontrar? Y lo sabes, los tres lo sabemos"

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo la miró ocultando su miedo. Era cierto ¿Por qué, pero no quiso seguir pensando… no podía pensar más en todo lo que acarreaba que su amiga siguiera viva.

"Pudo matarme aquella vez, pero no lo hizo porque ustedes me salvaron" – dijo entre dientes y tristeza – "pero ese es su objetivo, Ron… matarme"

"No hables, Hermione, no hables así" – suplicó mientras cogía los hombros de su amiga – "sé que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar frente a frente y los exterminaremos. Pero mientras eso sucede, solo te protegeremos. Eres muy importante, sabes que tienes el don de la predicción… no podemos perderte, no queremos perderte" – dijo sin evitar dos lágrimas.

"Pero no soy de piedra, Ron" – sollozó con fuerza – "…tengo un límite para sentir y soportar y este se derrumba cada vez más"

La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de trasmitir por sus brazos la protección, darle inmunidad hacia aquel hombre, protegerla de todo el daño… pero no podía, la llaga estaba abierta y no se podía sanar… era demasiado profunda.

"Tranquila. Yo, ni Harry permitiremos que él te toque" – con sus manos cogió el rostro de la castaña – "te lo prometo"

"Gracias, Ron"

Weasley sabía que esa era una promesa difícil de cumplir, sin embrago en ellos estaba el velar por su cumplimiento. Por mucho poder que aquel hombre tuviera o por mucho que él quisiera acabar con Hermione… ellos estaban ahí, ellos serían quienes luchen y dieran la vida por ella si era necesario.

Nadie la tocaría… nadie.

– _**TIS –**_

Caminó hasta un policía.

"Disculpe, donde esta el sargento Paldin"

"Está en la casa de color azul y blanco" – contestó alzando la vista de unos papeles.

"Gracias"

Fue caminado hasta aquella casa mientras recordaba todos aquellos tres años de lucha y sufrimiento.

No entendía el ¿por qué? de todo lo que sucedía, pero sabía quién era el que lo ocasionaba, aquel que ahora sustituía a Voldemort, aquel monstruo denominado Dark Ankh, un nombre estúpido para alguien sin suficiente inteligencia, para aquel que hizo su vida difícil en sus años de juventud, aquel que tenía el nombre madito, aquel que tomó el poder de alguien que jamás tuvo que haber sido engendrado.

"Josh" – llamó el auror.

"Dígame, Harry"

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Noto que los policías están un tanto asustados, y tenerlos aquí sería un tanto peligroso"

"Como diga, pero esta investigación la continuaremos en la mañana"

"Perfecto… pero quisiera que permitiera que unos aurores se queden aquí para vigilar el lugar y pudieran verificar mediante hechizos si hay pistas más acertadas"

"Estoy de acuerdo, deléguelos usted, y que el encargado me comunique lo demás"

"Muy bien. Hasta mañana, Josh"

Caminó un poco más hasta encontrarse con un chico de cabello azabache casi parecido al suyo.

"Seamus"

"Dígame, Señor Hellnox"

"Quiero que cinco o cuatro de ustedes vigilen esta zona. He decidido que es preferible que los muggles no permanezcan más tiempo aquí, se nota muy claramente su miedo y no quiero más fallas. Le pido que sean precavidos, ya que tenemos que averiguar más cosas sobre este incidente. Antes de todo quiero que se reporten con el sargento Paldin"

"Pierda cuidado, yo me encargo"

"Si hay algún percance no dude en avisar al Sargento… el me lo comunicará" – Finnigan asintió – "quiero que esta zona sea resguardada completamente"

Poco a poco los muggles se iban. En sus caras, la satisfacción de alejarse de aquel lugar era clara y gratificante.

Harry se alejó después de observar por última vez las dañadas fachadas o las pequeñas hojas de árboles volando por el viento. Fue hasta su automóvil estacionado cerca de los patrulleros, abrió la puerta e ingresó al no ser capaz de soportar más ese lugar. Emprendió marcha lo más rápido que pudo.

Su impotencia era grande, no cabía en su pecho. ¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer a tantos muggles y sangre sucias en tan corto tiempo? Las calles de ese vecindario estaban desoladas¿era el miedo lo que no les permitía salir a ninguna persona? Qué más podría ser sino eso. Su mente divagó nuevamente hacia la lucha contra El Innombrable, saboreando la delicia de la victoria, pero volviéndose amarga al recordar al sucesor tomando el mando de un ejército derrotado.

Un sonido lo distrajo y enseguida estacionó su carro. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y contesto.

"Aló"

"_Hola Harry, soy Ron¿qué tal la investigación?"_

"Fatal, es más grave de lo que pensé" – dijo con tono cansado.

"_Me lo imagino, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, ahora quiero que vayas a la madriguera de inmediato"_

"Claro… pero ¿qué sucede?"

"_Es sobre Mione" _– dijo en tono serio

"Voy enseguida"

Cerró la llamada y nuevamente emprendió marcha.

Su mejor amiga era lo más importante para ambos, era su debilidad y su fuerte. No podría imaginar la vida si Hermione Granger no estaba junto ellos… sería tan parecido como perder una hermana o a un ángel guardián.

Ya había conocido los sentimientos de terror y desesperación que podía acarrear con solo pensar en eso hace mucho tiempo y no fue capaz de soportarlo a pesar de haberlos sentido por poco tiempo. Esa vez estaba grabada en su memoria… aquella cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por aquel ser despreciable, por el causante del sufrimiento de Hermione, por él…

… Por Draco Malfoy.

► ░ **_B – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hola… ¿Qué tal? Nuevamente vuelvo con otro capítulo.

Se que en el capítulo anterior dije que la clasificación de este Fic será "M" pero consultando fuentes y demás cosas no lo vi "tan fuerte" así que será de rating "T" Espero que me disculpen. Desde un comienzo tuve dudas sobre que clasificación ponerle… prometo que con esa se quedará.

Contestando a la única persona que me mandó un RR… por favor lean mi historia y envíenme un RR con cualquier cosa aunque sea _"Hey, me gusto"_… tengan compasión de mi salud mental.

_+ RR +_

**laura-malfoy**: Hola… gracias por leer. Me alegro que te guste la trama y todo lo que pueda encerrar este Fic. La acción en sí empezará más adelante aunque si habrá roces y todo eso, pero hay un capítulo dedicado especialmente a eso… pero está más adelante. No te preocupes encuentros entre ellos han muchos tensos y todo.

Nuevamente gracias por leer y ser fiel a mi Fic. Espero no decepcionarte.

_+ RR +_

Para los que leen "**_"Entre dos Mundos" _**prometo actualizarla lo más pronto posible… estoy hasta el cuello con deberes y lecciones, que decir de exámenes y cosas volátiles en mi cabeza.

Besos…

_**+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +**_


	4. Propósitos

**Sinopsis: "**Harry Potter ha vencido" Nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato que se descubre tres años después. Los recuerdos vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte. "¿No me recuerdas?" preguntó…

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_CAPÍTULO 3_

**_+ Propósitos +_**

Los árboles frondosos que recubrían todo le perímetro del castillo se movían con violencia debido al fuerte viento otoñal. Los mortífagos caminaron por los suelos húmedos y llenos de barro hasta la entrada del castillo. El primero llevó su mano hasta una saliente de madera y se cortó la palma de la mano. Sangre brotó de la herida y las gotas se vertieron en un canal que desembocó en un tubo transparente. Una pequeña luz verde recubrió todo el tubo y una compuerta pequeña se abrió dado ingreso a los encapuchados que sigilosos entraron vigilando su alrededor.

Draco observó el ingreso de sus más fieles seguidores y sonrió orgulloso. La llama procedente de los candelabros que alumbraban la habitación se vio amenazada por el viento que ingresó por lo grandes ventanales transparentes, que poco después se cerraron cuando el tirano se alejó.

El golpe de su copa al posarse en el fino cristal de la mesa de reuniones hizo eco por la abandonada habitación y el cuerpo de Crabbe tembló sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Solo tienen esos movimientos?" – preguntó con burla.

"Si" – contestó con la voz tímida y miedosa – "pero hace unas dos horas se han dispersado todos los muggles y solo vigilan aurores, al parecer Potter quiere que permanezcan en ese lugar hasta reiniciar la investigación"

Sonrió nuevamente.

"Muy bien, puedes retirarte y mantenme al tanto de todo"

"Si señor, con su permiso" – murmuró haciendo una rápida reverencia.

La puerta se cerró despacio y Draco Malfoy rió con ganas.

"Debes ser estúpido, Potter" – dijo para sí mismo – "¿poner guardia después de un ataque, no soy idiota para volver a atacar el mismo lugar… Potter, Potter, pensé que me conocías, pero ahora se que sigues siendo un incompetente"

Tomó de golpe su copa de vino blanco.

"Pero tu incompetencia me puede servir de mucho"

Caminó hasta un estante y corrió un libro hasta el fondo. Al instante, el librero se desplazó y dio paso a una sala más grande, con poca iluminación. Entró y al instante el armario se cerró con un sonido estridente.

Un escritorio se disponía al final y una chimenea sin encender hacía nacer en el lugar un ambiente más tétrico. Los colores verdes y plateados lo hicieran sentirse como en sus años de colegio y el olor a maldad impregnado en el aire era lo más reconfortante.

Aplastó un pequeño botón rojo y una voz femenina contestó.

"¿Qué desea, mi señor?" – preguntó con suavidad.

"Quiero que el trío se presente en la sala B de inmediato, necesito información"

– _**TIS –**_

El olor a tranquilidad viajó por todo su organismo al entrar a la madriguera y el sentimiento de amor se prendió en su corazón al ver a Ginebra Weasley en la cocina.

"Pasa, querido, pasa" – decía la señora Weasley con ánimo.

"Buenas tardes" – saludó de manera cortés. Molly lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió de igual forma. Hace mucho tiempo nadie le demostraba un poco de amor y sabía que lo necesitaba. Siempre un humano necesita sentirse querido y amado, más aún cuando su alma esta sola.

"Ron está en su cuarto, Harry" – dijo limpiando unas lágrimas que caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas – "te está esperando"

"Gracias, Señora Weasley" – expresó con una sonrisa.

La progenitora de los Weasley sonrió y seguido salió rápidamente de la cocina. Ginny y Harry se quedaron solos, ambos no retiraron sus miradas y sonrieron de felicidad. El solo sentir la presencia del otro avivaba más y más el fuego in consumible de lo que antes había sido un joven amor.

"Me da gusto verte" – susurró Ginny.

"A mí también" – dijo Harry ensimismado en sus ojos castaños. Frente a él estaba la mujer que le robaba el sueño y el anhelo de cada día. Su único deseo, el más grande, era llevarla consigo y perderse en el fondo del mundo. Perderse en un lugar en donde no hubiera dictámenes ni reglas, en donde solo pudieran ser él y ella y nadie más. Pero sabía que no era posible… aquellos ojos almendrados así lo expresaban.

"Hermione también está aquí" – informó caminando hacia la salida – "está en mi habitación. Así que lo mejor es que vayas con mi hermano y después suban y hablen tranquilamente"

Harry sonrió y juntos salieron de la cocina.

Las emociones crecieron al sentir cerca sus cuerpos cuando subían las estrechas escalinatas. Ginny percibía el ambiente caluroso que se creaba cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban a poca distancia y también percibía su debilidad, por tal se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Llegaron poco después frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ron y ella no giró, solo musitó un leve _"nos vemos luego"_ y siguió su camino.

Harry respiró profundo y pensó que quizá aquellas emociones debía aguardar mucho más tiempo y resultaría de esa forma algo mucho mejor. Sabía que él no podría soportar mucho.

Golpeó la puerta y la voz de su amigo le permitió paso.

"Hola, Harry" – saludó el pelirrojo sentado en una silla frente a un pequeño escritorio – "pensé que no vendrías"

"Hubo unas complicaciones, pero ya estoy aquí" – explicó sentándose en el filo de la cama – "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tranquilízate, Harry" – dijo el chico – "no es tan grave"

Harry respiró aliviado.

"Se que está aquí"

"Pensé que traerla era lo mejor… Hermione me envió un pergamino pidiéndome que fuera a verla, estando ahí me dijo que al parecer hay tres hombres que la vigilan"

"¿Mortífagos?" – preguntó con ira – "mandados por él¿no?"

"Así es" – dijo con tristeza – "por eso Hermione se tiene que irse otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?" – preguntó cansado.

"Si, es riesgoso dejarla en Europa cuando Malfoy hace todo lo posible por encontrarla y terminar lo inconcluso"

Harry se levantó de la cama y apretó los puños con impotencia. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy no los dejaba en paz¿por qué no desistía de aquella guerra y propósito absurdo? Sabía que aquel hombre nunca dejaría algo sin terminar… en su naturaleza no existía las imperfecciones y él mas que nadie sabía de lo que podía llegar a ocasionar. Black Ankh o Draco Malfoy podía llegar a ser la viva imagen de Lord Voldemort si así lo deseaba. Por tal, él tendría que terminar con aquella nueva escoria de la sociedad y así dar fin a todo aquel calvario y liberar a Hermione Granger de la vida llena de fantasmas y recuerdos que la atormentaban desde años atrás.

"¿A donde irá ahora?" – preguntó Harry caminando nuevamente hacia la cama.

"Pensé trasladarla a Asia, pero no quiso. Decidió ir a América"

"Preferiría que fuera a Asia" – susurró volviendo a sentarse – "América tiene parecida condición que Europa. Sabes como han atacado estos últimos meses a ese continente"

"Lo sé, pero no quiso doblegarse" – informó alzándose de hombros.

"¿A qué país irá?"

"Estados Unidos" – avisó con su mirada fija en los ojos de Harry.

"Me sorprende que quiera ir a ese país" – meditó el moreno – "ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos… la muerte de sus padres"

"Ahora que lo mencionas¿recuerdas donde murieron?" – preguntó pensativo.

"En Filadelfia¿por qué?"

"Porque es ahí a donde quiere ir"

Los dos se miraron extrañados. Era raro que su amiga quisiera ir precisamente a esa ciudad, ciudad en donde se había desarrollado el accidente de tránsito que había dado fin a la vida de sus antecesores. Aquello no concordaba…

"¿Por qué justamente ahí?" – preguntó Harry confundido.

"Tal vez quiere afrontarlo de una vez" – comentó Ron.

"No lo creo, tuvo muchas oportunidades para ir y afrontarlo… hay algo más" – dijo dudoso.

"Después se lo preguntamos, no quiero alterarla más. ¿Sabes algo?… Hermione ha aprendido a fingir bastante bien"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – cuestionó arrugando el entre ceño.

"Porque a pesar de estar muy nerviosa por la presencia de aquellos hombres, se mostró tranquila cuando me lo contó, su voz jamás se quebró, ni sus manos temblaron como lo hacían antes… pero todavía sus ojos siguen siendo el espejo de su alma… En ellos pude ver miedo" – terminó preocupado.

"Hermione es fuerte y poco a poco logrará afrontar y asimilar lo que ha ocurrido"

Ron sonrió y cogió una carpeta entregándosela a su amigo.

"Lo más seguro es que parta dentro de dos días, en esa carpeta están los datos de la casa y la ubicación, como los hechizos protectores y todo lo necesario para su seguridad" - explicó rápidamente – "además, mandé a unas aurores por sus cosas y pedí que revisaran el área"

"Perfecto" – aceptó cerrando la carpeta – "¿quien la vigilará?"

"Pensaba enviar a Ginny, pero debido al estado de salud de mi madre es preferible que se quede, ha estado muy nerviosa las últimas semanas y no creo que le convenga quedarse sola en casa"

"Tienes razón, la salud de tu madre también es algo primordial" – dijo con tono preocupado.

"Si, las otras opciones son Lavander o Parvati" – respondió recargándose en su silla y colocando sus manos por detrás de su cuello – "a pesar de que parecían huecas, resultaron ser unas excelentes aurores"

"¿Qué tal Cho?" – Opinó distraídamente – "ella es muy buena como espía"

"Claro" – dijo sarcástico mientras volvía a sentarse y recargaba sus codos en sus piernas – "y para que la cuide alguien te mando a ti ¿qué te parece?"

"Muy gracioso" – respondió haciéndole una mueca.

"Pero si lo digo en serio, y eso voy a hacer" – susurró concentrado.

"¿Mandarme a cuidar a Cho?" – preguntó alarmado.

"No, mandarla como su guardián" – dijo divertido – "ella es excelente y ha mostrado gran capacidad en las pruebas de aparición, telepatía y camuflaje"

"Lo importante es alguien fiable que cuide a Mione, no podemos fiarnos de alguien con poca experiencia"

"Pues bien, el asunto de Mione ya esta saldado, ahora hay otro, el secuestro de todas esas familias muggles y magos impuros"

"Es muy complicado, tengo que redactar todo ese informe para dárselo a usted, Señor jefe de Personal de aurores" – dijo a modo de broma.

"Pierda cuidado, me lo entrega cuando su cabeza esté más despejada" – siguió el juego Ron.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – inquirió confundido.

"A que lo redactes cuando no pienses en mi versión pero en femenino" – dijo con voz picarona mientras golpeaba con su puño el hombro de Harry.

"Tú no cambias¿verdad?" – Preguntó mientras se levantaba irritado y se dirigía a la puerta – "mejor subamos a ver a Hermione, quiero verla y saber como ha estado" – dijo cortante y saliendo de la habitación, seguido de un Ron sonriente.

– _**TIS –**_

Ginny cerró la puerta de su cuarto y caminó hasta su cama, en donde Hermione sostenía un ejemplar del profeta de ese día.

"¿Está aquí?" – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza y se recostó con cuidado en la cama. Hermione dejó sobre la almohada el periódico y se acercó a la pelirroja, quien se acomodó en las piernas de la castaña y cerró los ojos evitando que unas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

"Se que es difícil, Gin" – comenzó Hermione acariciando los cabellos rojos – "pero tienes que ser fuerte"

"Lo sé, pero me es muy difícil, Hermione" – murmuró con desánimo – "Saber que estuvo conmigo un tiempo y después se fue no me ayuda mucho… los recuerdos llegan a mi cabeza una y otra vez y no son fáciles de arrinconar"

"Pero lo harás, yo se que podrás"

"Gracias, Herm" – dijo sonriente y se levantó para sentarse en la cama – "todo ha sido muy difícil. Primero mi mamá no está muy bien de salud y sus nerviosos cada vez están peor y después mi papá va a Rusia para negociar con el Ministro de Magia y recibir así ayuda cuando Dark Ankh ataque otra vez"

Por reflejo, Hermione se reacomodó en su lugar.

"Lo siento" – dijo a penada sentándose en la cama – "no quise incomodarte"

"No lo haces" – dijo segura – "he aprendido a sobrellevar todo lo que alguna vez él me ocasionó y el daño que pensé, nadie me haría"

"Sabes que las cosas pasan por algo¿no?" – preguntó cogiendo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

"Lo sé, Ginny y quisiera saber por qué pasó todo esto y a que llevará" – dijo indiferente – "Aún, al oír su seudónimo me duele la cabeza y siento algo en el corazón"

"Cuando un clavo sale, la herida queda y es difícil de sanarla si estuvo en lo profundo del corazón"

"Eso es lo malo, este clavo estaba infectado y esta extendiendo su veneno en lo más profundo" – susurró sin ánimo y con su cabeza baja.

"Pero siempre hay remedio para todo"

"Para esto no"

Las dos no dijeron nada, así se quedaron, en silencio, dejando fluir los pensamientos que divagaban hacia años atrás, sin más dolor que el mismo pensamiento y la razón de la causa de todo. El silencio se volvía incómodo para las dos, y fue Ginny quien lo rompió.

"¿Cuándo te irás?" – preguntó con voz triste.

"Aún no lo sé. Ron está haciendo los trámites para irme, y me dijo que tardarían como tres o cuatro días"

"Te voy a extrañar mucho"

"Y yo a ti"

"Espero que en Filadelfia estés segura"

"Lo estaré, pero como le dije a tu hermano, ya me estoy cansando de esconderme, cuando sé, que tarde o temprano él me encontrará y me…"

"No, Hermione" – le interrumpió la pelirroja – "no digas eso, tú eres más fuerte y astuta que él, jamás te va a encontrarás y tu seguirás allá, lejos de nosotros, pero a salvo y con vida"

"Eso espero" – susurró con desánimo.

"Jamás te rindas"

"Quisiera hacerlo, pero me es difícil, pero lo intentaré, solo porque tú me lo pides"

Ambas chicas rieron. Un llamado las sacó de su diversión.

"Es mamá" – dijo Ginny – "vuelvo, voy a ver que le sucede"

Ginny se paró y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se desperezó y volvió a pararse para ir a la ventana y mirar las hojas cafés de otoño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su vida en otro país sería beneficiosa, para ella y para los demás. No pondría en riesgo la integridad de todo el ministerio, al igual que de la familia de Ron y por supuesto de Harry, separarse de ellos era de por sí doloroso y más aún residir en un país que le arrebató lo más valioso que tenía.

Sus padres.

No por nada iba a Filadelfia, quería encontrar el pasado, y enfrentarse de una vez a él. Descubrir las causas de la muerte de sus padres que ella sabía perfectamente, no fue por un accidente automovilístico sino por otra cosa. Sabía que había algo detrás de todo eso. Algo… algo que ella quería descubrir.

Tocaron la puerta y por ella, Harry junto con Ron ingresó. Hermione sonrió la verlos y se paró, ambos la abrazaron con fuerza.

"Te extrañamos mucho, Hermione" – dijo Harry.

"Yo también y me alegro de que ustedes estén bien" – dijo Hermione muy contenta.

"Ron ya me a informado de todo lo que ha pasado y quisiera saber por qué quieres ir a Filadelfia… sabemos que sucedió en ese lugar"

"Solo quiero ir ahí, para tratar de superarlo… solo es eso"

"No Hermione, hay algo más" – insistió Potter tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga.

"No lo hay, Harry. Quiero que confíen en mi" – dijo con mirada suplicante, tomando una mano de Ron y colocando la otra en las de Harry – "es lo único que les pido"

"Confiamos en ti… pero no queremos ponerte en riesgo" – dijo el pelirrojo en tono paternal.

"No hay riesgo, Ron" - susurró Hermione abrazándolos – "yo estaré bien y juntos no s encontraremos a pesar de la distancia"

Los tres se abrazaron otra vez. La fuerza de la amistad, junto con las de protección y fraternidad se mezclaron con armonía para llenar a los tres jóvenes de una energía especial y reconfortante. Aquella les daría fortaleza y tal vez los vendaría para no ver la cruda realidad que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados a sus vidas.

"Son los más importante para mí" – susurró llorando – "no lo duden nunca"

"Ahora queremos decirte las condiciones y todo lo que tolerará este cambio" – susurró Harry sentándose en la cama – "y no queremos objeciones" – terminó con voz severa.

– _**TIS –**_

A las seis de la tarde regresó al ministerio para llevar los informes pendientes y demás cosas. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a meter las hojas en su portafolio. La puerta de su despacho fue abierta violentamente y por ella ingresó Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ron, tienes que bajar a los calabozos" – dijo con voz apresurada y asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó alarmado y levantándose rápidamente de su silla

"Vamos, no hay tiempo"

Juntos bajaron a paso rápido por los pasillos y llegaron al lugar que pensó no visitar por más de una semana. En la entrada se encontraba Remus Lupin con un brazo sujetado con una tela que hacía de venda provisional y en su cara, varios hematomas relucían, junto a él se encontraba Neville en peores condiciones que su antiguo profesor.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó asustado.

"Hubo una revuelta en Halifax y varios mortífagos quisieron asesinar a más muggles" – informó con voz débil el licántropo.

"Logramos suavizar la situación y hemos apresado a tres mortífagos" – dijo Neville en la misma condición que Remus.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por la cara de Ron.

"Dos de ellos fueron gravemente heridos y sus condiciones de vida no son favorables, no creo que sobrevivan, ya están en la enfermería. La otra mortífaga está en la celda 114-ZR"

"¿Es mujer?" – preguntó sacando su varita.

"Si" – dijo Tonks – "ella esta un tanto débil pero no necesita ser llevada a la enfermería, solo la sujetaron con cadenas y su varita está rota"

"Bien, yo me encargaré de ella… Por favor, Tonks, lleva a Neville y a Remus a la enfermería, quiero que se curen esas herida y después, Remus envíale una carta al señor Hellnox informándolo de este hecho"

"Si"

Los tres emprendieron camino y desaparecieron por la puerta. Ron respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser esa mortífaga¿y más aún, porqué atacar a esa ciudad?

Se dirigió rápidamente a la Zona Restringida y observó a dos aurores custodiar a celda.

"Quiero que uno de ustedes custodie la entrada de esta zona y otro llame a más compañeros para que trasladen a los reos que están en la enfermería" – ordenó a los dos jóvenes aurores.

"Si, señor" – contestaron los dos y emprendieron camino.

Con su varita abrió la puerta y encendió una pequeña antorcha que había en la celda, después cerró la puerta con magia. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz totalmente, pero pudo distinguir una silueta sentada en el suelo la cual jugaba con una cadena que estaba rodeando el talón de Aquiles de su pie derecho.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Ron.

Una risa burlona se escuchó por la celda y los bellos del cuello de Ron se erizaron.

"¿No me recuerdas?" – preguntó levantándose con poca dificultad.

"Muéstrate" – exigió duramente.

La risa resonó aún más y ella tomó su pelo entre sus manos, acomodándoselo por delante del hombro. Ron trago saliva al reconocer el lacio cabello oscuro, esa piel blanca y finalmente unos ojos verdes destellando odio, tan parecidos a los de un gato en la oscuridad. La mujer se irguió aún mejor y levantó la cara sonriendo de forma sensual.

"¿No me recuerdas?" – volvió a preguntar mientras caminaba hacia él.

El cerebro de Ron al igual que sus funciones motoras quedaron estáticas por segundos. Aquello era un sueño o bien una pesadilla… Un flash llegó a su espina dorsal, dejando circular una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna y obligándolo a susurrar débilmente el nombre de aquella mujer, mientras ella seguía acercándose y sonriendo…

"Pansy Parkinson"

► ░ **_B – MME ░ ◄ _**

Hola… He renacido de las tareas y exámenes de mi colegio para publicar un nuevo capítulo. He hecho un grande esfuerzo para abrirme campo y escribir… eso merece un RR ¿no creen?... es broma, es broma. Pues ya estoy aquí.

Doy un adelanto de próximo capítulo… Habrá el tan esperado encuentro de Draco y Hermione y una que otra sorpresa con respecto a Ron y Pansy. Y para los que no entienden muy bien la trama y eso, lean la contestación al siguiente review:

_+ RR +_

**AlexiaRiddle**: Hola, linda ¿Qué tal?

Sabes… un escritor jamás puede llegar a ser mejor si no recibe críticas sobre sus trabajos, obviamente si son constructivas… ese es mi caso.

Muchas gracias por elogiar mi Fic, y tienes razón… es difícil escribir algo acorde a los eventos sucedidos en el sexto libro, pero hay que intentarlo. Puse aquellos recuerdos como señales para que no haya pierde en la trama… desde ese momento saben como y cuando se ha iniciado todo, pero este Fic no se basa tanto en los hechos del sexto libro, solo tomo algunas cosas, pues según yo… Draco y Hermione cursan su séptimo año. La canción de _Evanescence_ es mi preferida, me gustó la primera vez que la oí, es linda :)

Ahora, yo quiero plasmar en este Fic la verdadera relación entre Draco y Hermione después de todos los sucesos que vivieron y de cómo Draco, a pesar de la codicia, puede sentir aún debilidad por Hermione. Tendrá matices tétricos, he ahí la calificación Tragedy y Drama porque la relación es tensa y por demás cosas.

Pasando a la crítica: "**_My Immortal Shadow_**" es una historia difícil y rara. La he creado cuando estaba triste y melancólica, tal cual lo digo al final del capítulo prólogo… aunque te parezca rara… es la mejor historia que tengo, es la que más me gusta y a la que más empeño lo pongo.

Ahora:

El primer capítulo es una introducción a la historia. En el relato como Hermione vive su vida en esos momentos, de cómo ha logrado superar gran parte del daño que le hizo Draco y de cómo quiere terminar con los fantasmas de su pasado.

En el segundo capítulo: relato todo lo que ha hecho Draco asumiendo la corona de Lord Voldemort, de cómo su corazón se ha llenado de crueldad y sus deseos de terminar con los recuerdos por la única vía… matar a Hermione.

_Ese capítulo se desarrolla el mismo día que Hermione escribe su diario y se acuerda de él, por tal…_

En el tercer capítulo: ella va con Ron y lo pone al tanto de todo y así informa sobre la sospecha de que es vigilada.

Creo yo, que el orden no está tan inentendible… es así.

**Primer capítulo**: Sentimientos y sensaciones de Hermione plasmadas en su diario.

**Segundo capítulo**: Todo lo que ha hecho Draco con su nuevo mandato.

_Ambos se desarrollan el mismo día._

**Tercer capítulo**: Comienzo de la historia.

Los FlashBack o recuerdos son solo guías para saber como se ha formado la relación y el porque de aquellos sentimientos. Estos aparecerán en algunos capítulos y como los he narrado son como habían sucedido en el pasado, comenzando con el encuentro y después con el acoso de Draco a Hermione para finalmente, bajar la guardia y caer en el juego… cosa que pondré más adelante.

Espero que con esta explicación pudieras entender como se va a ir desarrollando. Acepto tus sugerencias de cómo quisieras que vaya el orden, si quieres podemos hablar por MSN. El mío es bewitching(guión bajo)mme(arroba)hotmail(punto)com y así me lo explicas mejor.

Muchas gracias por la crítica, me sirvió de mucho, aunque te diré… mi cabeza es muy complicada y a veces se enreda, pero trato de sobrellevar todo eso y un poquito de ayuda no me caería mal. He estado muy estresada con respecto a mi último año de colegio y cosas así ¿a quién no le pasa?

Con respecto a tu historia, la leí y me encanto… lastima que haya acabado… todo lo que pasaron fue excelente, esa historia si que fue muy buena. Pienso que Draco y Hermione son así como los describiste y tratar de sostener una buena trama creíble es lo más difícil… tú lo hiciste bien. ¡Congratulations girl!

Cuídate… y por fa, no dejes de leer mi historia.

**laura-malfoy**: Muchas gracias por los cumplidos… no me hagas sonrojar. Me alegro que pienses que soy una buena escritora, es por eso que me esfuerzo cada día para lograr publicar algo mejor cada vez. Aquí el capítulo… demoré un poco por el sinnúmero de deberes que me dan en el colegio… los parámetros de evaluación cambia y por tal, la exigencia es más. Ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta y complaciéndote…. En el próximo chap habrá en encuentro entre ellos dos…

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas leyendo. Cuídate mucho.

**:0ZHORA0:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capítulo, mediado, pero capítulo a fin de cuentas. Solo pido paciencia cuando no logre actualizar pronto… hay varios impedimentos. Una estudiante siempre los tiene. Besos y sigue leyendo

_+ RR +_

Ahora estoy un tanto apretada con respecto a mis clases y tardaré un "poquitín" en actualizar **Entre dos Mundos**. Pido paciencia, y es que ya lo tengo escrito pero aún no está corregido y falta pulir la ortografía y demás.

Besos y abrazos a todas las que leen.

**_.: Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot :._**


	5. Sentirte… otra vez

**Sinopsis: "**Harry Potter ha vencido" Nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato que se descubre tres años después. Los recuerdos vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte. "Todo seguirá siendo igual, me entregue a ti o no"

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes sobre sexo y en algunos casos explícito _(he ahí porque podría ser de rating "M")_ Para los menores de edad, recomiendo no leer esto y para los otros, disculpen, a mi no se me da escribir así, pero era necesario _"Uy, sí"_

Espero me disculpen si puedo ofender a alguien y pues… disfruten el capítulo :)

**Sugerencia: **En este capítulo he utilizado dos canciones por lo que sería preferible que leyeran las escenas como fondo. Escena 2 con "**_Dangerous to Know"_** de _Hilary Duff_ y escena 5 con **_"Shadow"_** de _Britney Spears_. Unas canciones hermosas a mi parecer.

Ahora si, sin más… disfruten el capítulo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 4_

_**+ Sentirte… otra vez +**_

"Bonito lugar" – opinó una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos.

"Pues sí, de verdad Hermione tiene buenos gustos"

Las tres arreglaban y guardaban en cajas el nobiliario encogido del departamento de Hermione con sumo cuidado. Era ya de noche y aún con la luz de sus varitas no distinguían bien la ubicación de cada cosa.

"Me preocupa su bienestar" – dijo Parvati mientras empequeñecía un jarrón y lo envolvía en papel periódico.

"A mí también, pero ella es de por sí fuerte, y no creo que nada la pueda doblegar" – opinó Lavander llevando la vajilla a una mesa y lanzando otro hechizo. Después recogió otro cartón y lo acomodó en el suelo.

"Entonces¿por qué la trasladan nuevamente a otro país?" – preguntó sabiamente Cho apoyando sus manos encima de un cuadro abstracto.

"Porque aquí peligra" – respondió Parvati levantando las dos cejas – "puede ser fuerte y todo, pero no tanto para enfrentarse a Malfoy, aún ella es débil."

"Malfoy es un maldito cobarde que dañó en lo profundo a Hermione y que jamás perdonó que ella sea mejor que él en todos los sentidos" – dijo con odio Lavander cerrando con cinta la solapa de un pequeño cartón blanco.

"Pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero creo que la razón es que tiene miedo de que ella muera y que la pierdan"

"Vaya, una hipótesis lógica" – dijo con sarcasmo Patil – "eso es más que obvio¿no te parece?"

"Claro" – apoyó Lavander – "Harry y Ron harían lo que fuera por el bienestar de Hermione, y si eso acarrea mandarla a la luna, pues ellos lo hacen, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Sabes como la quieren, y más aún cuando la consideran como su hermana"

"No me refiero a eso, sino a que, si Hermione muere, ya no pueden tener a alguien quien prediga lo que va a pasar" – dijo con seriedad.

"¿Crees en ese rumor?" – Preguntó fastidiada Lavander – "por favor, Cho, eso es mentira. Granger no tiene el don de la predicción, porque si fuera así, habría soñado el secuestro de todos esos muggles"

"Tal vez este pasando un mal momento y eso la limite, recuerden que ella depende mucho de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor" – dijo aún más seria.

"Si, si, lo que tu digas, Cho" – dijo burlona Brown.

"Eso pienso" – terminó con seriedad.

Parvati y Lavander se miraron y suspiraron. Tal vez tanta presión causada durante todos esos días hacía que la asiática tuviera recaídas o simplemente alucine.

Por lo contrario, Cho Chang pensaba seriamente en los poderes de Hermione y sabía que ella estaba inquietada por todo lo que hacía Dark Ankh. No por nada te afecta todo lo que haga el ser que una vez amaste.

"Vamos" – dijo Lavander – "creo que Ron estará enfadado por el retraso"

Las tres apuntaron con su varita todos los cartones en el suelo y tras un destello azul, desaparecieron del lugar.

– _**TIS –**_

Los ojos verdes destellaron aún más odio mientras su sonrisa mostraba una mueca de sensualidad. Caminó hasta donde le permitió la cadena alrededor de su talón de Aquiles y dejó de sonreír, para alzar su mentón y profundizar aún más aquella mirada gatuna.

"Jamás pensé que serías tú quien viniera" – susurró con voz neutra.

Ron aún estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí¿acaso no la habían dado por muerta hace más de un año? Su cabeza trabajó difícilmente hasta volver a retomar el control de su cuerpo y de sus acciones. Se alejó instintivamente. Pansy volvió a sonreír.

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told_

"¿Así que ahora eres el encargado de la prisión?"- preguntó con burla – "¿qué más se puede esperar de una persona con tan bajo nivel?"

Ron retomó la pose de auror y caminó hasta la puerta, en donde depositó la varita en una pequeña saliente.

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold_

"Pensamos que habías muerto" – avisó con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

"Los giros de la vida" – dijo sin tomarle importancia.

_Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?_

"Veo que no has cambiado… sigues siendo fiel a ese estúpido que no conseguirá nada al final"

Ella caminó hacia atrás negando con el dedo.

"Te equivocas, Ron" – dijo con seguridad – "Dark Ankh conseguirá más que el propio Harry Potter. Muestra de eso son las muertes y sacrificios por todo el país y muy pronto, la muerte de Hermione Granger… tu tan amada sangre sucia"

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous_

Ron no soportó más y se acercó a ella tomándola de las muñecas y pegándola a la pared.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, Parkinson" – amenazó entre dientes – "ella no va a ser asesinada por Malfoy. Harry y yo no lo vamos a permitir"

"Descarga tu rabia en mi, Weasley… pero sabes que digo la verdad" – musitó hiriente – "tu amor eterno será asesinada por Dark Ankh y no podrán hacer nada"

"Cállate"

_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you_

Pansy rió negando con la cabeza y Ron hizo más presión en sus muñecas.

"A pesar de ser un pobretón y un ser de baja categoría, pensé que sabrías tratar a una dama" – musitó con burla y una sonrisa aún más pronunciada.

_Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go_

"Tú no eres una dama, Parkinson. Eso lo sabemos los dos y muchos más"

"Pero aún me deseas… ¿no es así?" – preguntó riendo y acercando su rostro más de lo debido.

Ron la soltó y se alejó un poco.

_And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know_

"Veo que aún es así… siempre has deseado eso. Pero lamento decirte que estoy fuera de tu alcance, jamás me envolvería con alguien como tú" – exclamó observando al pelirrojo despectivamente de pies a cabeza.

"Tú quisiste envolverte" – avisó él con su misma actitud.

"Debilidad en ese tiempo" – dijo insinuante mientras caminaba hacia él. Ron no podía moverse, la ex Slytherin ejercía una fuerza extraña en él, tal cual serpiente hipnotizante – "ambos la sentimos"

_Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist_

Ron la cogió por los brazos y ejerció más presión en ellos.

"Me deseas, lo sé" – susurró despacio – "quieres cumplir en mi tus deseos más recónditos y más perversos… no lo niegues, Ron… ambos lo sabemos" – dijo sonriente.

_There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me_

Ron la llevó caminando hacia la pared y la recostó ahí. Pansy sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca y sus ojos verdes se unieron en un lazo irrompible. La joven levantó sus manos y los colocó en la cara de Ron… Sintió el estremecimiento del chico y violentamente lo acercó y lo besó con una pasión desmedida.

Ron no espero más de eso y se pegó la cuerpo de la mortífaga… desde hace tiempo el deseaba ese momento, a pesar de negárselo mil veces. Sabía que aquellas emociones eran correspondidas. Todavía recordaba aquellos ojos mirarlo con lujuria cada vez que pasaban uno cerca del otro.

_Kiss me_

Pansy dio un pequeño salto y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del auror. Con una mano masajeaba su cabello y con la otra acariciaba todo rincón posible. Ella lo deseaba desde sus años escolares, quería tenerlo… sentir una vez en la vida aquellas sensaciones con un hombre que no la trataría como a un simple trapo. Sabía que él le haría el amor de una manera distinta.

Dejó su boca y siguió bajando por su cuello… quería más de ella, la quería ahora… ya no importaba más el mundo. Tal vez el saberla muerta y tenerla frente a frente había despertado algo en su corazón, pero quiso apartarlo. No era el momento de prestar atención a sentimientos sino a los deseos y pasiones.

_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you_

Pansy quitó con rapidez la capa de él y mientras más bajaba, su respiración se entrecortaba y Ron gemía despacio. Un sonido de cerradura hizo que Ron volviera a la realidad y se separara de la chica quien tenía su cabello un tanto revuelto y sus ojos llenos de avidez. Recogió su túnica y se la puso. Dándole la espalda fue hasta la saliente y tomó su varita.

_Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go_

"Este momento llegará a tu mente una y otra vez" – susurró Pansy arreglándose el cabello y la túnica de mortífaga - "y algún día vendrás para terminarlo… te lo seguro"

_And that's dangerous_  
_Dangerous to know_

Ron abrió la puerta de la celda y por ella ingresó Harry, junto con Lupin.

"¿Pansy Parkinson?" – dijo sorprendido Harry.

"Regresé del infierno solo para destruir tu fingido intento de lucha" – susurró con desprecio. Los ojos de Harry mostraron el vivo desprecio y asco, ella no se inmutó. Volteó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia Ron. Él desvió su mirada y trataba de controlar su respiración agitada, mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

_Some secrets need to be kept_

– _**TIS –**_

"Creo que no deberías ir" – dijo preocupada Ginny.

"Solo quiero llevar unas cuantas cosas antes de irme" – dijo tomando un abrigo – "hay documentos que dejé en ese lugar por seguridad"

"¿No crees que la casa de tus padres pudo ser registrada ya por los mortífagos?"

"Si, pero nadie sabe donde los he ocultado" – avisó recogiendo su varita de la mesita de noche – "te voy a agradecer esto por siempre, Gin" – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Espero no meterme en problemas… ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se enteraran que abandonaste la madriguera?"

Hermione asintió

"Estaré bien" – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – "te prometo que así será, nadie notará mi ausencia"

Ginny resoplo y siguió a la castaña.

Ambas bajaron sigilosamente por las escaleras y Hermione entró rápidamente en un cuarto y salió por una ventana. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo y desapareció.

– _**TIS –**_

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

"¡Maldita!" – Gritó el pelirrojo entrando por ella – "¡Mil veces maldita!"

"El alterarse no ayudará, Ron" – reprendió Harry sentándose pesadamente en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

"Esto tomará mucho más tiempo" – expresó Lupin cerrando la puerta y recostándose en ella – "La señorita Parkinson no cooperará fácilmente"

"No le llame señorita a esa…" – dijo Ron enojado, pero calló sin completar la frase y respiró hondamente – "Lo importante ahora es saber que ella es importante para Malfoy y por tal, tratará de recuperarla a como de lugar"

"Eso también presentaría un grave riesgo" – dijo Harry masajeando sus sienes – "Malfoy puede contraatacar"

"Es una suerte que Hermione viaje mañana a Filadelfia" – suspiró Ron caminando hacia la ventana – "Estoy más tranquilo con eso"

"Perfecto" – dijo Lupin – "Ahora me retiro, tengo que informar a la orden de la captura de Pansy Parkinson… Tal vez sea conveniente que refuercen mucho más la guardia, no podemos permitir que escape"

"Lo haré ahora mismo, profesor" – le aseguró Ron.

"Bien, entonces me retiro. Buenas noches" – tras decir esto, salió de la oficina, dejando a los dos jóvenes en un silencio extremo, que solo era opacado por el sonido que hacía la pluma de Ron al escribir la orden para el personal de seguridad. Una vez terminando lo introdujo en una especie de caja de cristal y desapareció poco después.

La mirada esmeralda de su amigo se posó en él.

"Se que hay algo más, Ron" – dijo Harry – "El hecho de que Parkinson no haya dicho nada no es el único motivo de tu enojo"

"Ese es el único, Harry" – contestó simplemente, levantando sus hombros y caminando nuevamente hasta la ventana – "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay otro?"

"La mirada que Parkinson te dirigía¿tal vez?"

"Ella no me miraba" – trató de negar con su voz en un tono más alto, casi con furia – "¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No tiene porque, no hallo el motivo. Sabes como es ella, una persona inescrupulosa y bastante estúpida"

Harry, a pesar de no conformarse con aquella respuesta, prefirió detener las preguntas. Ron estaba alterado ya lo suficiente, no quería que un comentario pudiera perturbarlo más. Conocía a su amigo cuando realmente mostraba enfado, estaba seguro que no quería verlo y mucho menos tratarlo en ese estado.

"Bueno, Ron" – dijo en un débil comentario – "Iré un momento a averiguaré si ha habido novedades… te espero en la recepción" – Ron simplemente asintió y Harry salió, cerrando con extrema delicadeza la puerta.

Weasley, parado aún frente a la ventana, tenía su mirada perdida en un punto de la nada, hasta que una paloma volando cerca del edifico hizo que volviera a la realidad. Su mano fue hasta su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos fuegos con ira contenida. Caminó hasta volver a su escritorio y sentó en la silla detrás de él.

Posó las manos sobre la superficie de madera y después de unos pocos segundos, arrojó todo lo que sobre ella había y golpeó con fuerza la superficie.

"Maldita" – masculló colérico – "¿Por qué ahora vuelves¿Porqué ahora?"

Cerró los ojos al recordar la suavidad de aquella piel de serpiente y el olor a deseo en aquel ambiente inapropiado. Aquella mujer podía volverlo loco, si es que no lo estaba ya. ¿Por qué justamente aparecía en aquel periodo de su vida¿Periodo en el cual había aclarado su mente y su alma con respecto a los sentimientos que le inspiraba Hermione? Hace unas horas estaba seguro que amaba a Hermione con toda su fuerza de hombre, pero llegaba ella, Pansy Parkinson, y le presentaba un nuevo sentimiento: el deseo.

"_Este momento llegará a tu mente una y otra vez y algún día vendrás para terminarlo… te lo seguro"_

Aquella frase¿cuánta verdad podía concebir¿Él caería nuevamente en aquella perdición o seguiría con sus sentimientos puros hacia Hermione¿Escoger aquel deseo enfermizo que poco a poco lo iría consumiendo o aquel amor correspondido que sabía, no podía llegar dentro de mucho tiempo?

Ahora lo sabía… estaba en una encrucijada.

– _**TIS –**_

Los sillones aún estaban en el mismo lugar, al igual que los pocos cuadros y una mesa pegada a la pared. Hermione sonrió con melancolía… aquel lugar la había albergado casi toda su vida, en ella había conocido tantas cosas y vivido muchas experiencias buenas y malas. Aquellos tiempos no volverían ya.

Caminó por el pasillo que conducía hasta la cocina y abrió delicadamente la puerta de vaivén, observando aquel lugar en donde había disfrutado de tantas comidas y de tantos regaños como alegrías. Cerró los ojos por un momento… su corazón albergaba recuerdos que podían ser felices pero no en ese momento, no cuando ya aquellos seres que le dieron la vida se encontraban lejos de ella, en el mundo de los muertos.

Entró a la cocina, prendió la luz y sacó su varita.

Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, tal cual ella lo recordaba, hasta un pequeño pedazo de papel se encontraba sobre una alacena, donde ella lo había dejado hace más de siete años. Sonrió con tristeza y siguió caminando hasta llegar al mesón central. Tocó suavemente con su mano la superficie y la levanto. Varias partículas de polvo se acumulaban en su mano formando una gran mancha. Cerró el puño y negó con la cabeza.

Tocó tres veces la superficie antes polvorienta y esta comenzó a expender un brillo azul. Hermione volvió a tocar la superficie y de inmediato, una caja comenzó a renacer de la porcelana del mesón. A medida que disminuía la luz, la caja salía más a la superficie.

La caja negra salió completamente y Hermione, sin dudarlo la abrió. Los varios papeles que había dejado en ese lugar seguían intactos. Sonrió y cerró la caja, para después empequeñecerla con un hechizo. Volvió a golpear la superficie y dejó de brillar.

En un bolsillo de su capa, introdujo la pequeña cajita y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina. A medida que caminaba sentía un ambiente de soledad y tristeza, tal vez irradiado por su propia presencia o por la falta de seres que habitasen aquellos aposentos.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Quería observar su cuarto e impregnar en su retina aquellas imágenes que tal vez nunca más contemplaría. Abrió la puerta y un olor a menta se difundió por todo el ambiente, llegado a su olfato que lo encontró como el olor más exquisito. Exquisito tal vez porque era una olor agradable o quizá porque le recordaba a Draco Malfoy.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos pasados… recuerdos que lo inmiscuían a él en primer plano y recuerdos que calaban su alma ya destrozada.

Cerró los ojos al recordarlo en sus brazos y un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espalda al imaginar sus manos recorrerla y tomarla como el siempre lo hacía, a veces frío, a veces dulce, a veces distante, a veces compasivo, pero ella sabía que la necesitaba, como ella a él, como el mismo aire para respirar.

+ Your body's warm but you are not +  
+ You give a little not a lot +

¿Por qué tenía que recordar, vivir todo aquello en sus recuerdos sabiendo a la perfección que eso la afectaba? Lo quería, lo amaba… aún. Eso ya no podía evitarlo, eso era algo que formaba parte de su ser, algo que era difícil de desprender, tan difícil como desprenderse la piel sin dolor. ¿Sería dificultoso olvidar cuando aún su recuerdo estaba vivo en su mente y en su cuerpo?

+ It could be love until we kiss +  
+ You're all I want but not like this +

Nuevamente el olor a menta penetró con fuerza en sus sentidos débiles y juró sentir su presencia rondándola, acechándola como solía hacer en antaño. Lo quería en ese momento, deseaba sentir su tacto nuevamente, sus labios recorrer cada centímetro posible de piel y sus ojos, aquellos ojos fijos en ella, mintiéndole que la amaban. Lo quería para ella… pero no de esa forma, no quería imaginarlo.

+ I'm watching you disappear, but you +  
+ You were never here +

"Estoy aquí" – oyó susurrar en la lejanía y aún con los ojos cerrados caminó hacia el filo de la cama. Era su imaginación, era únicamente su imaginación. No existía, aquel aliento que chocaba en su cara no existía, no provenía de nadie, solo de su mente, de sus recuerdos pegados a flor de piel en su memoria.

+ It's only your shadow, never yourself+  
+ It's only your shadow, nobody else +

"Estoy aquí… Hermione" – repetía con anhelo. Pudo sentir un abismo en su mente, un abismo tan grande que bloqueó sus impulsos y se dejó llevar por la imaginación. Ahora él estaba ahí, pudo verlo al abrir sus ojos. Aquel rostro bello y mirada plata era inconfundible… era él, era su sombra – "Soy yo, Hermione"

+ It's only your shadow filling the room +  
+ Arriving too late +

Sus manos pálidas fueron acercándose lentamente a sus labios rojos y carnosos, en donde los acarició con dulzura. Sopló sobre ellos y volvía a acariciarlos. Hermione cerró los ojos. Las sensaciones que ahora sentía eran indescriptibles, tal vez era una mezcla de amor con deseo o una mezcla de melancolía con ira. No supo exactamente lo que era, pero sabía que eso se sentía bien… eso la hacía sentirse bien.

+ And leaving too soon +  
+ And leaving too soon +

Aquellas manos masculinas bajaron por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer como años atrás. Hermione se preguntaba confundida que era lo que pasaba ahora. Él bordeó la línea que formaba su cintura y la rodeó con un solo brazo, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo incitado.

"No es un sueño… Hermione" – susurró besando su mejilla

+ Your body gives but then pulls back +  
+ The sun is bright, the sky is black +

Sus ojos se abrieron, despertando del ensueño justo cuando Draco acercaba su rostro y reducía la mínima distancia entre sus labios y los suyos, besándolos con posesión y dulzura. Allí estaba él, dueño de sus miedos y fantasías; ahí estaba él, besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho; ahí estaba él¿sueño o realidad?

+ Can only be another sign +  
+ I cannot keep what isn't mine +

"No importa nada ya, Hermione" – volvió a susurrar separando lo mínimo sus bocas – "solo entrégate, solo hazlo y demuestra lo que sientes"

Sus labios finos volvieron a apresar su boca pequeña y voluminosa, como si aquella abertura le proporcionara el alimento necesario para vivir y ella, ella también correspondía de la misma manera… estaba hambrienta, hambrienta de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su aliento. Hambrienta de amor que él solo fingía tenerle.

+ You left your love linger on, but you +  
+ You were almost gone +

Se separó confundida por la realidad que llegó de golpe a su cabeza, mirando aquellas pupilas negras rodeadas de color mercurio con extrañeza pero ansiedad acumulada. Quería una explicación, necesitaba una explicación a aquello que ahora acontecía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – preguntó con voz llena de terror, como si Draco Malfoy fuera un fantasma, una simple sombra que ahora se materializaba frente a su ojos mortales que no entendían el por qué.

+ It's only your shadow, never yourself +  
+ It's only your shadow, nobody else +

"A ti" – susurró volteándose con ella. Aquellas palabras confundieron aún más su mente asediada por algún hechizo en esos momentos.

Se dejó caer en la cama con Hermione encima y sonrió de aquella manera que solo ella conocía. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y se colocaron una en su mejilla y la otra detrás de su cuello con tal delicadeza que Hermione sintió ser de cristal, un cristal suave y frágil, capaz de romperse hasta con la vista.

+ It's only your shadow filling the room +  
+ Arriving too late +

"Siempre fuiste mía, Hermione" – susurró otra vez – "y así será por siempre"

Su cuerpo se volteó hasta quedar sobre ella y con suma sutileza unió sus labios a los de ella, en el momento que una lágrima surcaba la cara de Hermione hasta caer en la mano de Draco. Él se separó un poco y su mano, antes reposando en su cuello, bajó hasta su cintura y aquella en donde había caído la lágrima la acercó a su rostro y con su boca absorbió la gota salada.

+ And leaving too soon +  
+ And leaving too soon +

"No es un sueño" – susurró jugando con la punta de su nariz – "Estoy aquí, Hermione… estoy aquí porque te necesito y se que tu a mi también, porque quiero sentirte como antes y amarte hasta perderme para siempre"

Una imagen absorbió su mente, como él absorbía su labio… Era la verdad, la realidad…

+ How can I tell if you mean what you say? +  
+ You say it so loud that you sound far away +

Oh, magia grande, que con manto cubres la pasión de dos cuerpos; oh, manto sagrado de pecado, que con la protección albergas lo sentimientos oscuros y los dejas flotar por el ambiente contaminado.

Las caricias, tal cual las recordaba dañaban si corazón como su cuerpo que pedía a gritos descanso, descanso que ella no estaba dispuesta a otorgar. El reclamo era callado con los suspiros nacientes y por aquellas palabras que él susurraba, incomprensibles, casi lejanas.

+ Maybe I have just a glimpse of your soul +  
+ Or what that your shadow I saw on the wall? +

Sus ojos castaños lograron divisar su figura sobre ella, su figura de sometimiento y daño que, a contraste con la oscuridad, la sumergía en un pozo sin fondo, un pozo del cual le costaría trabajo salir… sin ayuda.

"Te quiero… aquí conmigo" – le susurró ella entre jadeos – "pero… sería pedirte… un… imposible… ¿no es… verdad?"

"No hables… Hermione" – dijo él en parecido estado – "No ahora… No aquí…"

Y calló, dispuesta a sentir, a percibir cada movimiento, cada gesto cada caricia, cada beso en su piel quemada desde hace ya mucho tiempo… quemada por aquel que introducía su mano por entre sus ropas.

+ I'm watching you disappear but you, +  
+ You were never here +

Sus besos fogosos recordaban tantas noches vividas, refugiados en el interior del castillo, demostrando pasiones y sentimientos que serían pecados para el mundo entero, pecados jamás perdonados y mortales, ganándose con ello las llamas eternas de antemano

Delicadeza en sus movimientos. Las sábanas se movían al compás de sus cuerpos, los almohadones caían por el estirar de los brazos al deshacerse de la capa, las respiraciones subían, los labios se enrojecían.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su organismo al volver a sentir aquella piel tersa y cremosa en todo su esplendor. Adoraba sentirla así, enloquecía por su calidez. Bajó sus manos hasta aquellos pechos cubiertos, mientras que su cuello era el lugar perfecto para refugiar ahí sus suspiros salvajes. ¿Cómo una sola mujer podía ser hermosa, sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo?

+ It's only your shadow, never yourself +  
+ It's only your shadow, nobody else +

Sus manos recorrieron sus muslos, una subió a su camisa. Cada botón era desprendido, a la vez que suspiros se oían por la presión de los labios en su cuello. Sus manos se aferraban como antes a su camisa. Los pezones resaltaban por sobre la tela del sujetador, su blusa quedó abierta. Con la más osada caricia, derrumbo sus labios por sobre la tela, besando, estimulándola. Un gemido se dejó escuchar.

Pasó una mano por debajo de su espalda, desatando la única protección de sus pechos.

Subió a su boca, aquella que esperaba con ansias ser besada, librar con aquel movimiento la pasión que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Con su mano pegada a la espalda de Draco, acarició aquella superficie, y abrazándolo volteó su cuerpo. Él sonrió satisfecho, ella correspondió. Se inclinó y besó su cara, su nariz, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los primeros botones. Fue bajando, dejando el camino de besos, un botón, un beso. Separó las dos partes y se acercó otra vez. Draco volvió a su posición inicial.

Añoraba tanto aquel cuerpo. Si era aquella situación una mentira, un sueño… mejor disfrutarla antes de despertar y así sentir nuevamente el deseo en la palma de su mano.

+ It's only your filling the room +  
+ Arriving too late +

Recorriendo sus fornidos brazos, fue quitando la camisa, ayudada por él. Sus partes superiores estaban descubiertas, sintiendo la piel de cada uno como antes, sintiendo que ya nada importaba, que eran nuevamente aquellos jóvenes deseosos por experimentar y vivir sensaciones desconocidas. Eso, entre otras cosas, hacía crecer más el fuego.

Se recostó en Hermione y ella sintió la rigidez de Malfoy entre sus piernas. Con malicia volvió a darle la vuelta y acentuó sus caderas en las de él, sintiendo placer, sintiendo necesidad. Fue el turno del rubio para que un gemido desesperado saliera de su garganta.

"El deseo será quien te consuma, porque yo soy tu deseo, al igual que tú el mío" – Susurró con sigilo la joven besándolo otra vez

Rodó nuevamente con ella, aferrando sus manos pálidas a aquella espalda temblorosa.

+ (No, no, no) +

Sus manos bajaron llegando hasta sus pechos, en donde una descansó sobre uno, acariciando aquella curva, y la otra siguió intrépida, no había vergüenza para ninguno de los dos. Bajó desabotonando aquel pantalón, despojándolo de su cuerpo de mujer, su ropa interior quedó sola y Malfoy estiró su parte lateral, hasta tocar el inició de su intimidad, se aventuró a más. La chica separó su boca y viró su cara, la respiración se volvió más fuerte.

Con un dedo comenzó a tocar el vello, dejándose espacio, buscando más. Sintió la humedad en la yema de su dedo, otro lo acompañó; comenzó a besar su cuello; introdujo los dos y fue ahí cuando comenzó a jugar, bordeando con locura aquellos labios. Hermione no resistió más y gritó su nombre con mezcla de dolor y placer. La prenda interior desapareció con un solo toque y el primer orgasmo hizo aparición.

+ It's only your shadow +

Ella estaba desnuda, sintiendo aún una mano de él sobre su pecho, acariciando sin pudor aquella parte. Ahora era su turno. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Sintió la presión cerca de su pierna y se corrió un poco. Draco la miró entre divertido y asustado.

Con atrevimiento pasó su mano con lentitud por encima del pantalón, sintió más rigidez. Con paciencia que mataba al mortífago, aflojó el cinturón y abría el cierre y después, bajó el pantalón hasta sacarlo totalmente de su dueño.

Solo una prenda más y sus cuerpos serían descubiertos. Repetidamente hizo lo mismo, se acercó a besarlo y frotó su cadera sobre la de él.

+ It's only your shadow, nobody else +  
+ It's only your shadow +

"Aún… recuerdo… cuando hiciste… eso" – dijo como pudo aquel hombre que, aún debajo de ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

Hermione, al oír esas palabras se detuvo… ¿Qué hacía en esos momentos¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sintió vergüenza, sintió miedo e impotencia por su conducta. ¿Acaso olvidó lo que pasaba, en que situación estaba, en que momento y en que lugar?

Draco percibió aquella atmósfera de titubeo. Ella comenzaba a comprender lo que hacían, ella volvía a ser la misma. No, eso no anhelaba, no quería ni deseaba¡No! Él ansiaba sentirse otra vez dentro de ella, sentir como sus músculos se estremecían por lo que él le provocaba, quería sentirla rendida bajo él, quería sentirla mujer, sentirla suya.

Sin dudarlo, la abrazó y se dio vuelta con ella.

+ Arriving too late +

"Tú lo quieres, al igual que yo" – dijo él, hablando sobre sus labios rojos y húmedos.

"No lo quiero, no de esta manera" – susurró ella queriéndolo apartar – "Todo esto me lastima, Draco… no soy de madera ni de metal como tú, yo aún siento, a pesar de tener motivos suficientes de no hacerlo"

"Mírame y dime que no quieres esto, que quieres que pare, que me vaya… y que todo siga siendo tal cual lo es hasta ahora" – expresó con un dejo de mandato en su voz.

"Todo seguirá siendo igual, me entregue a ti o no" – musitó ella, cerrando los ojos y virando su cara.

"Dímelo" – obligó tomando su rostro hasta ponerlo a la par con el suyo – "Dímelo con tus ojos fijos en los míos"

+ And leaving too soon+

La encontrarse, ámbar con mercurio, la decisión sucumbió ante la tentación. Acercó su rostro al de él, tomándolo por sorpresa aquel profundo beso que ella ahora iniciaba. Él sabía que Hermione jamás podría negar sus deseos, sabía que aún el tenía un espacio en ella, a que aún su huella perduraba a pesar de los años

Necesidad, necesidad era lo que sentía en esos momentos, necesidad de él. Casi con furia, con sus pies, despojó del cuerpo blanco de su amante la última prenda, sintiendo una oleada de placer y deliro cuando percibió la virilidad cerca de su intimidad.

Él no esperó más, ella no podía soportar más. Ingresó como tantas veces en ella… con la misma pasión que lo habría hecho la primera vez. Dos gemidos al mismo tiempo se escucharon como eco en la habitación y él, con hambre, movió todo su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que ella.

+ Ooh +

Varios minutos sintieron aquella unión como nunca antes, tal vez porque las condiciones eran distintas o porque el tiempo era traicionero. Con cada entrada o salida, Hermione sentía tocar el cielo, y Draco, con cada gemido o aruñazo sabía que ella aún era de su propiedad.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que él sintió que, de su interior, todo explotaba y salía, depositándose en ella; mientras que, poco después, ella volvía a sentir aquella presión en su vientre bajo, palpitando con un ritmo acelerado.

Volvieron a ser uno nuevamente y Hermione sintió que todo retomaba su lugar y que otra vez, las máscaras se recolocaban en sus caras, especialmente en la del hombre que la besaba con desesperación. Con sus brazos rodeó aquel cuello y lo acercó más a ella, queriendo grabar la piel de aquello labios que quizá, jamás volvería a besar.

Aquel beso duró varios minutos más, hasta que Draco Malfoy sintió que ya no podía atrasar más la realidad y se separó.

"Todo seguirá siendo igual, me entregue a ti o no" – volvió a repetir la castaña cerrando los ojos y acariciando la piel de la mejilla de Draco. Sintió un último beso y después como él se separaba de ella hasta levantarse. Poco después, sus ropajes estaban nuevamente cubriendo sus cuerpos.

+ It's only your shadow +

"Esto solo quedará en mi memoria… Hermione" – susurró acercándose a ella y besándola, tomándola por detrás de su cuello, hasta profundizar nuevamente el beso.

Percibió una corriente viajar por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde un aura de calor la recubrió y poco después, sus ojos se relajaban y un profundo sueño tomaba posesión de todos sus sentidos.

* * *

► ░ **_B – MME ░ ◄ _**

Lamento la demora, de verdad que me merezco que no lean el Fic¡pero no lo hagan! Me pueden matar. No querrán una muerte cargan en su conciencia por siempre ¿no? Es broma ;)

Aquí terminado el capítulo, este me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo y sobre todo corregirlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… disculpen por las escenas subiditas de tono, pero eran así de necesarias… pensándolo bien, no eran tan necesarias, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer ;)

Contesto…

_+ RR +_

**lauramalfoy:** Hola, guapa¿qué cuanta la vida¿Atareada? Estamos en el mismo plano, yo sigo aún batallando con los libros y los cuadernos, pero en fin, ya volvía ya estoy aquí… _o.O_ .

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios, me ayudan mucho para seguir y sobre todo me dan apoyo moral para continuar esta historia. Muchas gracias por el comentario de mi otro Fic… no pensaba que tuvieras esa mentalidad, te lo agardezco mucho.

Bueno, como podrás ver, aquí está el recuerdo de Draco y Hermione ¿Qué te pareció¿Muy atrevido? _(pone carita de perro degollado)_ Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo así, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Aquí el paro para la espera, tarde en actualizar, lo sé… ya deben conocer mi excusa.

Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo.

**AlexiaRiddle**:Aquí he vuelto, el capítulo en si es difícil en todo lo que abarca, ya que aquí se ve todo lo que en futuro afectará a cada personaje. Muchas gracias por no dejar de leerlo y no eres lerda… hay veces que yo tengo que ller 20 veces una líena de algo para entender :)

Espero que sigas leyendo y dando tus opiniones y críticas, de verdad que me ayudan mucho. No fue ninguna molestia explicarte, te digo algo… yo pensé que nadie entendería y me preguntaría, es por eso que ya tenía escrito una explicación que pensaba poner en este capítulo, pero dadas las circunstancias… ya lo he puesto. Oh, Las vueltas de la vida ;)

Nos vemos luego…

**:zhora:**Hola, linda niña atractiva, terror de los hombres. ¿Cómo has estado?

Aquí el esperado encuentro pasa de todo… creo que me pase : pero bueno, creo que no quedó tal mal, como vez de malo no le hace nada, mas bien creo que le hace de todo… y bueno, je, je.

¿Ya resolviste el problema? Debe ser que la página está loca a menudo sabe pasar. Fue un placer haberte mandado las indicaciones es que te juro… ¡Ya quiero leer un Fic tuyo! En la página que me recomendaste, sinceramente, no le hallo pies ni cabeza :)

Pues que puedo decir, concordamos, a mi también me gustan las historias tristes y después me estoy quejando por mi salud… soy rara. Pues bien, instisto en que quiero leer un fic tuyo y todo.

Espero que consigas entrar y todo, yo me despido te veo en el próximo capítulo osino por el MSN. Besos…

_+ RR +_

Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo, que prometo no tardará tanto.

Cuídense…

_**.: Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot :.**_

**

* * *

**

**BONUS:**

_Traducción_: **Dangerous to Know – Hilary Duff**  
(Canción Completa)

**"Peligroso de Saber"**

Algunos secretos necesitan ser guardados  
Algunas historias nunca deben contarse  
Algunas razones no deben entenderse  
Podrían simplemente enfriar tu sangre

¿Quién necesita todas las respuestas?  
¿Quién toma todas las oportunidades?  
¿Quién dijo que la verdad va a salvarte?  
Cuando la verdad puede ser peligrosa

CORO  
Así como me siento  
Está bien robar  
Lo que necesito de ti  
Haz lo que tengo que hacer  
Di lo que tengo que decir  
Ve donde tengo que ir  
Y eso es peligroso  
Peligroso de saber

Yo era mi propia ley _(I was a law onto myself)_  
Cuando me encontraste sola _(When you found me out on my own)_  
Juntos nada era sagrado _(Together nothing was sacred)_  
Juntos estábamos solos_ (Together we where alone)_

¿Quién necesita todas las preguntas? _(Who needs all the questions?)_  
¿Quién perdió su dirección? _(Who lost their direction?)_  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira va a romperte? _(Who said a lie's gonna break you?)_  
Cuando una mentira puede ser peligrosa _(When a lie could be dangerous)_

CORO

La ignorancia es la beatitud  
Estás seguro cuando te resistes  
No hay seguridad en un beso así  
Es peligroso  
Así que bésame

Bésame

Así como me siento  
Está bien robar  
Lo que necesito de ti  
Haz lo que tengo que hacer  
Di lo que tengo que decir  
Ve donde tengo que ir  
Y eso es peligroso  
Peligroso  
Así como me siento _(Like the way I feel)_  
Está bien robar (_It's all right to steal_)  
Lo que necesito de ti (_What I need from_)  
Haz lo que tengo que hacer (_Do what I have to do_)  
Di lo que tengo que decir (_Say what I have to say_)  
Ve donde tengo que ir (_Go where I have to go_)  
Y eso es peligroso (_And that's dangerous_)  
Peligroso de saber (_Dangerous to know_)

Algunos secretos necesitan ser guardados

**_Nota:_** La canción de Britney Spears será traducida en otro capítulo


	6. Seguir… ¿y Olvidar?

**Sinopsis: "**Harry Potter ha vencido" Nadie sabe que de las cenizas renace un nuevo mandato que se descubre tres años después. Los recuerdos vuelven y dos personas inmortalizan una guerra aparte. "Todo seguirá siendo igual, me entregue a ti o no"

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5_

_**+ Seguir… ¿y Olvidar+**_

Los rayos de aquella mañana septembrina la obligaron a abrir los ojos, llevó una de su mano a la frente y sintió un malestar raro, malestar que le parecía eterno. Se irguió lentamente y recogió las cobijas arropándose por la ventisca que había entrado por la ventana semiabierta. Miró la habitación que, alumbrada por la luz mañanera, se veía diferente, Ginny había decidido cambiar su orden antes de dormir.

Fregó con sus manos su cara para poder despertarse mejor.

Bajó la mirada y despejó su cabeza un momento, momento que no duró mucho al sentir angustia por lo ocurrido. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? Recordaba haber caminado hasta su antigua alcoba por oír aquellas pisadas¿qué había sucedido después de entrar a su cuarto?. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Lo que más la asustaba era haber despertado tres horas después en su cama.

Nada tenía lógica alguna.

La pelirroja se movió entre sueños y Hermione sonrió. ¿Qué tal estaría ella ahora? Había vuelto a ver a Harry y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba: alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Aquella chica, sabía Hermione, no se merecía nada de lo que ahora le sucedía… la vida era injusta, demasiado.

Decidió levantarse y ayudar en lo posible a Molly Weasley. Los nervios de aquella buena mujer cada vez empeoraban y temía que eso concluyera en una neurosis.

Se quitó su camisón y se vistió con ropas que había en una silla al lado de su cama. Procuró no hacer ruido y de la misma manera salió, cerrado con cuidado la puerta.

Bajando las escaleras se preguntaba todavía el por qué no recordaba o el hallarse en aquella cama. ¿Habría sido tal vez un desmayo? pero ¿cómo explicaba el después hallarse en la cama? Algo había sucedido y le atemorizó sobremanera no saber que era.

"Buenos días, cariño" – saludó la Señora Weasley con su peculiar sonrisa amable cuando ingresaba a la cocina – "Es muy temprano para que ya hayas despertado, son las siete de la mañana"

"Quería ayudarla" – respondió sonriente.

"No debiste molestarte, cariño."

"No se preocupe" – dijo ella restándole importancia – "Lo hago con gusto… Y dígame¿en qué le ayudo?"

La pequeña mujer sonrió con orgullo y poco a poco dio instrucciones a Hermione, quien se apresuró a cumplirlas y así alejar las miles de dudas que aún no tenían respuesta en su cabeza.

– _**MIS –**_

Mientras caminaba, cubrió su boca con una mano para ahogar un bostezo, necesitaba un buen baño. Ginny levantó los brazos para liberar tensiones y tocando con la yema de sus dedos las paredes de su hogar llegó hasta el baño. Tomó la perilla y la empujó, al hacerlo, Harry también salió del baño y ella cayó al suelo dando un pequeño grito.

"Ginny¿te encuentras bien?" – preguntó asustado también y ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.

"Si" – dijo sonriente – "pero me asustaste"

"Lo siento" – susurró apenado y sonriente.

"No te preocupes… no sabía que te quedarías"

"Ron y yo teníamos que revisar algunas cosas" – dijo alzándose de hombros – "así que decidí quedarme aquí, además, tu mamá también me lo pidió"

Ginny asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Pronto el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, tal vez la presencia del otro empequeñecía la razón o quizá los recuerdos eran fuertes y los hacían débiles.

"Bueno… eh… te veo luego" – dijo Ginny y entró rápidamente al baño.

"Claro" – susurró Harry. Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y después retomó el camino hasta la habitación de Ron pensando que era preferible que entre él y Ginny no hubiera sucedido nada.

– _**MIS – **_

Hermione se sentó el sillón junto a Ron.

"He logrado que tu viaje sea hoy. Dije que sería mañana pero debido a que la situación empeoró creo que es lo más conveniente" – susurró él para después tomar entre sus manos las de la castaña, dando una grande bocanada de aire, siguió – "Hemos apresado a Pansy Parkinson"

En el rostro de la castaña, una mueca de sorpresa fue expresada.

"¿A Pansy Parkinson?" – preguntó incrédula y asustada.

"Si, y como sabes, ella siempre ha sido la mano derecha de Malfoy y él, al saber que está en nuestras celdas, hará lo que sea con tal de recuperarla… y tememos que tú seas incluida en alguno de los planes que trazará para liberarla"

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que podía ser capaz Draco con tal de recuperar a Pansy y traerla a su lado. Recordó perfectamente cuando él le había dicho que Parkinson era algo parecido a una hermana y un tesoro invaluable que nunca perdería.

"¿Qué harán con ella?" – preguntó mirando al suelo.

"Tratar de interrogarla y obligarla a darnos información útil"

Hermione guardó silencio. Aquellas tácticas no funcionarían, ella lo sabía, Pansy Parkinson era demasiado inteligente.

"Por el momento quiero que estés tranquila y lista para partir hoy en la noche… no podemos postergarlo más" – La castaña asintió y Ron acarició su mejilla – "No puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda"

"Gracias, Ron" – dijo sonriendo – "gracias por hacer todo esto por mí"

"No tienes por qué, yo daría mi vida con tal de ahorrarte este sufrimiento"

Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento. Él sintió una ráfaga extraña recorrer su cuerpo, las ganas de besarla iban en aumento, no podía evitarlo, la amaba. Poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro y Hermione permanecía quieta, pensaba que necesitaba aquel beso que Ron le proponía, no solo para sentirse querida, sino para aliviar un poco el dolor del alma.

"El desayuno está listo" – dijo Ginny llegando a la pequeña sala – "Eh… lo siento" – dijo apenada al ver lo que acababa de interrumpir.

"Siempre tan oportuna, hermanita" – susurró cabizbajo Ron con sarcasmo y fastidio en su voz.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta negando con la cabeza.

"Creo que debemos ir… mamá se molestará si no vamos ahora" – dijo Ron levantándose y ofreciendo su brazo.

"Tienes razón" – dijo ella asintiendo sonriente, tomando el brazo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía.

Llegaron a la cocina y observaron a Ginny ayudar a su madre a colocar la última bandeja de ensalada y Harry colocar los cubiertos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella escena tan rutinaria en un momento como ese. Después de todo, sabía que ellos se merecían un momento de paz en aquella guerra sin tregua.

– _**MIS –**_

"El ataque el Halifax fue todo un éxito, mi señor" – dijo Crabbe postrado frente al sillón en donde Draco estaba sentado – "Pansy Parkinson ya ha sido capturada, al igual que Elbert Grood y Simon Verlat, los demás han huido y puesto el plan en acción"

"Incompetentes" – susurró con fastidio – "Maten a Grood y Verlat, no quiero que _accidentalmente_ puedan proporcionar información a Potter" – dijo fuertemente.

"Será como diga, mi señor" – dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

"Además, quiero que cinco o seis mortífagos intenten ingresar al Ministerio y finjan rescatar a Pansy, si hay muertes, que mejor, pero cuando la situación esté saliéndose de control, quiero que huyan y vayan con los otros mortífagos" – ordenó levantándose – "¿me has entendido?"

"A la perfección, mi señor" – dijo con evidente miedo en la voz.

"Bien, puedes retirarte"

El regordete chico se levantó de inmediato haciendo una leve inclinación y después salió casi corriendo.

El rubio rodeó el sillón y observó el cielo cubierto por varias nubes negras. Se sintió extrañamente feliz por el triunfo que aquella misión iba a tener. Le complació mucho saber que los del ministerio y Harry Potter habían caído en su trampa. Si, ellos aún eran incapaces, jamás lograrían superar su inteligencia y la de Pansy Parkinson.

Tomó su varita y la movió en círculos. En la espesa niebla que surgió de la varita, el rostro de la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes apareció frente a él, con esa inigualable sonrisa gatuna y peligrosa. Esa mujer, sabía él, era un tesoro invaluable.

La idea que ahora ponían en práctica había surgido de su cabeza cuando los dos conversaban de los viejos tiempos, aquella charla les había dado pautas claras y precisas para que su plan no fracasara.

Por primera vez en la vida, Draco pensó que Ronald Weasley serviría de algo.

Su gran debilidad era Hermione Granger y su gran deseo era Pansy Parkinson, por tal, la moneda mostraba sus dos caras¿cuál debía elegir? De eso justamente se encargaría Pansy. Ella se valdría de ese estúpido amor que Ronald sentía por Hermione para someterlo y obligarlo a muchas cosas, entre ellas, suministrarle la valiosa información que él necesitaba. Draco rió para el mismo. ¿Quién diría que el hombre que les proporcionaría aquella información y la entrada a los dominios del Ministerio de Magia sería el mejor amigo de Harry Potter?

Una Slytherin podía actuar de diversas maneras y justamente con ellas, aquel pelirrojo sabría que el fuego quema y deja marcas imborrables. El deseo no es un sentimiento que pudiera controlarse, él más que nadie lo sabía, aquel daba rienda suelta si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Recordó que el arma más poderosa de la mujer es la seducción y el error más grande de un hombre es la debilidad. Por ese punto, Pansy atacaría sin piedad.

Su plan no podía fallar.

– _**MIS –**_

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y el cielo de Londres mostraba grandes nubes negras, dándole a esas horas de la mañana una oscuridad poco característica o al menos eso pensaba Harry Potter, quien dio media vuelta y observó a Ron sentado tras su escritorio escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?" – preguntó aún con desconfianza.

"Si, Harry" – dijo sin levantar la mirada – "Completamente"

El moreno asintió con la cabeza. Pocos segundos después unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio. Ron dejó de escribir e introdujo en un sobre el pergamino y lo señalo con la varita, la cual expendió una pequeña luz plateada.

"Adelante" – dijo Ron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry caminó hasta sentarse en una silla.

"Buenos días, chicas" – saludó el pelirrojo. Ellas hicieron un gesto con la cabeza – "Siéntense por favor"

Lavander, Cho y Parvati tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de chico. Él espero unos segundos y después habló.

"¿Alguna complicación en su trabajo?"

"Ninguna" – contestó Parvati.

"Recogimos todas las cosas de Hermione y las colocamos en la bodega, todo estaba tranquilo, revisamos los alrededores antes de entrar a su departamento y no observamos movimiento extraño o personas vigilando" – informó Lavander.

Harry y Ron se miraron disimuladamente.

"¿Revisaron bien?" – preguntó Harry.

"Bien" – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Excelente… ¿Algo que agregar, Cho?" – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

"No, el cometido se realizó sin percance alguno" – dijo suavemente.

"Muchas gracias, chicas" – retribuyó Ron levantándose – "Según veo, las cosas fueron fáciles y nada complicadas, su remuneración les será entregada dentro de dos días"

"Gracias" – dijo Lavander emocionada – "¿Podemos retirarnos?"

"Claro, excepto Cho, necesitamos hablar contigo"

La asiática asintió mientras las otras dos mujeres la miraban entre sorprendidas y recelosas, levantándose lentamente caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron. Esperaron unos segundos y Harry tomó la palabra.

"Ustedes tres saben que Hermione será traslada a otro lugar" – la chica afirmó lentamente – "Fue decidido por su seguridad y demás cosas y es por eso que tendrás una misión, más que una misión… es una favor"

"Dime"

"Queremos que seas la guardiana de Hermione" – exclamó levantándose.

Un gesto de sorpresa y confusión se posó en la cara de la asiática.

"¿Pensé que el guardián sería el profesor Lupin?" – preguntó mirando intensamente a Harry.

"No, no será él, fue una opción, pero descartada después, por eso creemos que tú eres la persona más indicada para esta misión" – dijo Ron

"Cho" – dijo Harry – "Hermione peligra. Creo que tú sabes un poco de lo que sucedió entre ella y Malfoy, es por eso que tiene que irse, tiene que alejarse y alguien tiene que cuidarla, alguien que tenga nuestra confianza y sea fiel"

"¿Es verdad que han apresado a Pansy Parkinson?" – preguntó la chica.

"Si y ese es un riesgo más, Parkinson es su mano derecha y hará lo que sea para recuperarla. Tememos que él use a Hermione como un medio para eso" – terminó Ron.

"Acepto" – dijo sin vacilaciones – "Prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla. Sé que ella es muy valiosa para ustedes y no pienso defraudarlos"

"Gracias, sabía que podíamos contar contigo" – dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa mientras que en las mejillas de Cho un tono carmesí leve aparecía.

"Muchas gracias" – dijo Ron ocultando su sonrisa de burla. Se levantó y extendió una carpeta y el sobre a Cho – "Este es el lugar en el cual Hermione se radicará, todo lo referente de la casa y el medio mágico en el que se desenvolverá, está de más decir que ella no puede saber que la cuidas y que su seguridad y la tuya son primordiales por lo cual, si las cosas empeoran o recibes una orden directa sea mía o de Harry, la llevarás a la Madriguera de inmediato"

"No te preocupes" – susurró la asiática hojeando la carpeta.

"En ese sobre están las instrucciones que debes seguir y la manera de ingresar a la madriguera" – indicó Weasley – "Queremos que esta misión conserve un grado máximo de confidencia para tu seguridad y la de Hermione"

Ella volvió a asentir.

"Solo tú podrás abrir el sobre, únicamente da dos golpes con la varita y estará abierto. Ahora, hoy a las siete de la noche Hermione partirá a Filadelfia por lo que puedes ir a tu casa recoger tus cosas y estudiar un poco esos documentos, para que a las cinco de la tarde regreses e ir mi casa, fingirás despedirte y después te trasladarás"

"De acuerdo"

"Confiamos en ti, Cho y esperamos que todo esto sea fácil" – dijo Harry.

La mujer se levantó sonriente.

"Tiene mi palabra de que cuidaré a Hermione"

"Gracias" – dijeron los dos.

"Puedes retirarte" – permitió el pelirrojo. Ella sonrió y tras despedirse, salió. Era cierto, en ella recargaba una gran responsabilidad, de todo eso dependía el futuro del Mundo Mágico. No importaba cuanto negaran que Hermione no poseyera el don de la predicción, ella lo sabía y con eso bastaba. Por aquello y demás cosas, había aceptado ser su guardiana.

"Tenías razón, Ron" – susurró _el–niño–que–vivió_ caminando nuevamente a la ventana – "Tiempos difíciles vienen a nosotros y gracias a Cho, tenemos más puntos a nuestro favor"

"Todo saldrá bien, Harry" – apoyó Ron dándole un palmada en la espalda – "Ya lo verás"

Las nubes comenzaron a descargar en la ciudad las gotas de lluvia y el cielo se ensombreció más. Él sabía que todo iba a ir bien, pero dentro de él, dentro de Harry Potter, el miedo comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante.

– _**MIS –**_

Sentado y en la misma posición que desde hace diez minutos, Draco Malfoy pensaba seriamente todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

De vez en cuando una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro pálido al recordar las manos traviesas de Hermione y sus labios deseosos recorrer sin medida ni vergüenza su cuerpo. Aquella había sido la más excitante noche que había pasado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de negárselo, la extrañaba, no solo su cuerpo sino su voz y sus tratos. Debía reconocer que había sido un tanto estúpido al no elegirla a Hermione, pero después, toda aquella sensación de poder le hacía olvidar que el sentirse amado era algo importante.

En esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su gloria o el aumento de su reino. Podía intuir que Harry Potter junto con Ronald Weasley y el Ministerio de Magia tramaban algo fuerte y cabal para vencerlo pero él no se preocupaba demasiado, ya tenía a Pansy dentro y con ella todo de facilitaría.

Nuevamente la imagen de Hermione apreció en su mente, aquella en la que lo besaba con tanta ansia y hambre, fue en ese momento que pensó dejar todo e irse con ella para siempre.

Sabía que el aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizante había sido la mejor opción, no podía dejar recuerdos de él en ella, no cuando sabía que Hermione Granger aún lo amaba. Sería como utilizar un arma de doble filo, pero de algo estaba seguro… Él, Draco Malfoy, sintió un hoyo grande crecer dentro de sí al saber que la atracción que sentía por ella, sea carnal o afectiva, era grande aún, era demasiado grande como para apartarla de la noche a la mañana.

"Hermione" – susurró simplemente.

Levantó la mirada y observó la chimenea chispear con fuerza, diciéndole que eran ya la hora de seguir en el presente y olvidar el pasado.

Con movimientos suaves se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Dejemos que fluya" – susurró para si y salió de la habitación, habitación que era exclusiva y únicamente para pensar en aquella mujer, en Hermione Granger.

– _**MIS –**_

"Te extrañaré mucho" – susurró Harry en su oído, Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza y evitó llorar.

"Y yo a ti" – susurró separándose.

Observó como Molly derramaba lágrimas e hipaba por los suspiros que daba mientras aferraba un pañuelo con fuerza, Ginny estaba a su lado, consolándola. Había sido difícil despedirse de la madre de los Weasley, aquella mujer había representado ser una segunda madre y alejarse representaba algo demasiado grande y doloroso.

Cho Chang se acercó a Hermione y le sonrió sinceramente.

"Cuídate mucho, Hermione" – dijo ella con afectividad – "Se fuerte y trata de relajarte"

"Gracias, Cho" – musitó y la abrazó. Poco después se separaron y ella retrocedió para dejar a Ron acercarse, el que la rodeo con su brazos fuertemente y besó su mejilla.

"A pesar de que te alejes, sabemos que esto es lo mejor" – murmuró con tristeza – "Aunque no te encuentres junto a nosotros recuerda que estaremos unidos pase lo que pase¿si?"

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se separó lentamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, besó superficialmente la boca del pelirrojo y cogiendo un bolso se acercó hasta la bota vieja que sería el traslador.

Ron sonrió, la amaba y si eso era lo mejor para ella. Si eso era suficiente para protegerla… él aceptaría aquel alejamiento que lo estaba matando por dentro.

"Espero verlos pronto" – dijo Hermione sonriendo y levantando una mano.

"Cuídate mucho, Herm" – gritó Ginny despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella sonrió por última vez y aferrando su bolsa, espero a que la bota brillara.

Sabía muy bien que tras desaparecer de Inglaterra una nueva vida emprendería, una nueva oportunidad estaría esperándola y le ofrecería recomenzar. Pero sería difícil, todo sería difícil cuando en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel hombre estuviera perpetuo. Con él en sus pensamientos sería complicado querer iniciar, pero se lo había propuesto… tenía que olvidar para seguir adelante.

La luz le indicó que era el momento, observó a todos por última vez y tras sentir aquel jalón característico en el ombligo desapareció del lugar para que sus pies se posaran por primera vez en lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Ron observó desaparecer la figura de Hermione y rápidamente invocó otro traslador y Cho caminó hasta él y Harry.

"Aparecerás en una cabaña cerca la casa en donde Hermione estará, desde es lugar la vigilarás y la seguirás cuando salga y todo lo que hace. Quiero un informe semanal" – ordenó Ron.

"Claro"

"Cuídate mucho, Cho" – sugirió Harry.

"Lo haré" – respondió sonriente y tomó el papel viejo que Ron le ofrecía. Poco después, ella también desapareció.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir celos la oír aquella frase que Harry le dedicó a Cho Chang, a pesar de saber que ella ahora ocupaba el corazón de Harry, no podía olvidar que aquella asiática alguna vez le gusto demasiado a Harry.

"Una nueva etapa comienza" – susurró Harry.

"Si y no será sencilla" – apoyó Ron. Todos emprendieron camino hasta el interior de la Madriguera, pero algo hizo que el pelirrojo chico se detuviera y mirara a una dirección en el cielo, Harry siguió el rastro y observó como una lechuza se acercaba veloz hasta ellos.

Era una lechuza del ministerio.

El ave se posó en el hombro de Ron y estiró su patita, con cierto nerviosismo tomó el papel y lo abrió. Sus ojos azules leyeron rápidamente el mensaje y una meca de consternación y temor fue expuesta en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede, Ron?" – preguntó preocupado Harry.

El pelirrojo únicamente le cedió el papel y Harry también lo leyó. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, leyó nuevamente.

_Señor Ronald Weasley_

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

_Me permito informarle que la prisionera de la celda 114-ZR, Pansy Parkinson, pide hablar con usted, al parecer ha cedido proporcionarnos información._

_Se requiere su presencia de inmediato._

_Att: Amadeo Buginn_

_Celador. _

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_Con Fecha, 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2005_, _doy por hecho de que yo, Bewitching mia Malfoy Errelot, he publicado el capítulo 5 de la historia _**"My Immortal Shadow"**_cumpliendo así el periodo que había aceptado el "jurado", así, el castigo máximo no podrá ser aplicado._  
.-.

Hola, Hola he vuelto y en que fecha… pues lo prometido es deuda. Pues este es como que un capítulo regalo para las festividades de mañana.

Y respecto a eso:

_A todos los que leen esta historia, lectores registrados o anónimos:_

_De todo corazón, deseo que disfruten estas festividades de la mejor manera, con sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, que esta Noche Buena y el día de Navidad sea de lo mejor._

_La paz para sus corazones y para sus hogares. Que perdonen a todos y que hay armonía en todas las partes del mundo._

_También que tengan un muy feliz año 2006 y que todos sus deseos, propósitos y metas sean cumplidos, que este año sea lo mejor y que pasen unas muy felices fiestas._

_Y para que mi navidad no seas mala¡un Review hará que una sonrisa parezca en mi cara!_

-.El sonido que hacen los grillos inunda todo el medio.-

_Bueno, solo decía, pero bueno:_

_¡MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_**.:. Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot .:.**_

**PD**: Me olvidaba, los RR los responderé por el método que ha propuesto la pagina, o sea por correo electrónico, revisen sus e-mail y ahí estará la respuesta, por tal pediría que, siempre que suministren un RR lo hagan con su cuenta iniciada o sea _Log-in_ y a los que no han creado cuenta ya veremos la forma de responderles o dejen su e–mail

Especiales gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ AlexiaRiddle +  
+ lauramalfoy +**_  
**_+ Aixa Beautiful And Danger +  
+ zhora +  
+ iriswarren +  
+ Terry Moon +_**

Besos…


	7. Lo que debo hacer

**Sinopsis: **Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo? _"Te deseo…" – susurró con la voz ronca – "es lo único que puedo decir."_

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 6_

**_+ Lo que _debo_ hacer +_**

Todo se encontraba tranquilo, los árboles, el cielo, todo permanecía quieto, hasta el mismo aire no soplaba con demasiada fuerza a pesar de ser otoño.

Hermione caminó hasta la casa de dos pisos que tenía en frente. Eran una casa, a simple vista, un poco antigua. En sus paredes, pequeños mohos habían crecido y las grietas denotaban la falta de cuidado.

Nunca antes le habían hablado de esa casa y por lo que dedujo, debía ser una casa no visitada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Saco su varita y tras tocar tres veces y realizar un movimiento difícil con ella, la puerta de metal se abrió rechinando. Un olor extraño se difuminó en el aire y no supo si era el olor de jazmines o el olor de antigüedad.

Levantó la mirada y dio un pequeño vistazo a todo… era hermosa.

Había amplios sillones, unas escaleras adornadas con cuadros abstractos en sus paredes, una sala, adornos interesantes en vitrinas y espejos, una cocina a su mano derecha y un ventanal transparente que daba vista a los exteriores de la casa. Caminó hasta el gran ventanal, lo más atrayente de la casa, y se maravillo al distinguir que el techo que cubría esa porción de pequeña sala de estar era de cristal catedrático, dándole mucha más entrada a un posible sol.

Subió las escaleras. Por ser de madera, crujían de manera estruendosa, pensó que un hechizo bastaría y dejarían de ser una molestia.

Un pasillo estuco frente a ella, caminó un poco más y a su derecha, una salita pequeña estaba dispuesta y a sus laterales, tres puertas de madera. Abrió la primera y decidió que ese sería su dormitorio. No puso mucha atención en los detalles, su atención se fijaba en la cama. Se acercó y se dejó caer en la acolchonada superficie, pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse poco a poco de ella, pensaba en lo que el futuro depararía a su vida.

Cobarde, no, no lo era, simplemente era inteligente y se había refugiado en un lugar seguro, lejos de su alcance. Draco Malfoy no podía encontrarla allí. Según Ron, esa casa tenía demasiadas protecciones porque había amparado a varios magos en años atrás, protegiéndolos de amenazas de muerte, como era su caso.

Oyó un sonido parecido al canto de un ave y se relajó aún más.

Sabía muy bien lo que _debía_ hacer y porque había decidido volver a Filadelfia. Sus metas eran claras y no descansaría hasta cumplirlas. Seguiría, no se detendrías… ni el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy lo haría.

Su cuerpo llegó hasta un estado de relajación total y su mente, ella, las dos se perdieron en los sueños, sueños que estaban por suceder.

– _**MIS –**_

Arrugó el pergamino en su mano y siguió caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a aquella sala que representaba mucho más de lo que suponía.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, como si con ese simple movimiento todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. Después de observar todo, la cerró y caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón. Rogaba interiormente que el tiempo se detuviera, que nada de eso sucediera, que Pansy Parkinson se arrepintiera a última hora, que no cumpliera su palabra pero el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse le susurró la realidad y le confirmó que el orgullo de un Slytherin es superior a cualquier otro, que siempre cumplían su palabra.

Ron Weasley se levantó del sillón y empuñó su varita por debajo de su túnica en un acto reflejo.

"La prisionera está aquí, Señor Weasley." – Dijo un chico que sostenía por medio de cadenas mágicas a la joven Parkinson.

"Libérala, puedes retirarte." – Ordenó Ron con una voz extraña, una voz mezcla de valentía y miedo.

Las cadenas desaparecieron como polvo de su cuerpo y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que su cuerpo temblara involuntariamente. Caminó hacia atrás y se sentó en el filo de una mesa, estabilizando su cuerpo que por poco desfallece cuando había clavado sus ojos en él, intentado fingir que la presencia de Pansy no lo abrumaba… fingir solamente.

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó Ron tratando que su voz no sonara extraña – "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

La chica bajó la cabeza, caminando hacia él, con movimientos lentos e inocentes. Ron tragó saliva y estudió rápidamente toda la fisonomía de Pansy, tratando de encontrar algo perdido, algún movimiento de traición pero ella no hacia nada más que caminar hacia él. Sus movimientos lentos e impredecibles eran peor que sus actitudes posesivas y osadas.

Los pasos que resonaban por la amplia habitación se asemejaban a los de una danza fúnebre o a una melodía de sometimiento, aquella que toca el faquir con su flauta para hipnotizar a la serpiente y hacer con ella su voluntad.

Ron no se dio cuenta de que la joven había acelerado el paso hasta que la sintió cerca, rozando casi la punta de su nariz con la suya y fijando sus verdes ojos en los azules de él.

"No lo sé." – Susurró de manera delicada y soplando lentamente en los labios entreabiertos del chico.

La atmósfera adquirió unos grados de temperatura impresionantes, o al menos eso sentía el interior del chico que trataba inútilmente de controlar su respiración agitada. Ella levantó su mano que antes se encontraba sobre su túnica arrugada y la posó en el pecho del chico. Sonrió al sentir su escalofrío. Lo empujó lentamente y lo recostó en la superficie de la mesa.

"Porque hablar si podemos hacer otras cosas." – Murmuró con una sonrisa gatuna. Sus manos se posaron a cada extremo el cuerpo del chico y se elevó, colocándose sobre él.

"Parkinson." – Dijo queriendo levantarse, pero la mano de la chica se lo impidió, deteniéndolo suavemente y se acercó a su rostro.

"¿Si?" – Preguntó insinuante y de forma tan suave que Ron cerró los ojos.

"Estoy aquí… para hablar contigo" – pudo decir abrumado por la respiración que la mortífaga en su cuello – "por nada… más."

Una risa de burla pudo ser claramente escuchada en su oído. Sintió los dedos fríos de Pansy recorrer su cuello y después, su mano aferrarse en su cara para apreciar, segundos después, los labios carnosos de mujer sobre su piel erizada. Ella, tal cual mujer fatal, lo besaba largamente y poco a poco lo estimulaba y obligaba a seguir el juego. Él cerró su boca, ahogando un suspiro… todo era demasiado y no creía soportar tanto.

Justo cuando él quería levantar las manos y rodear aquel cuerpo, Pansy detuvo las caricias y se levantó de él, parándose en el suelo, alejándose de él. Ron, apoyado en sus codos, logró sentarse nuevamente y mirar confundido a la chica que ahora se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

"No me hagas reír." – Dijo ella con enojo – "Tú no viniste únicamente para hablar."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" – Preguntó logrando pararse y estabilizar su organismo cargado de emociones.

"Tu rápida aparición y ese brillo en tus ojos." – Contestó sonriente.

Ron negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido de exasperación.

"Parkinson… deja de imaginarte cosas."

La chica volvió sus brazos a los laterales de su cuerpo y caminó nuevamente hacia él, mirándolo tan intensamente como podía. Con cierta violencia aferró en sus manos aquel rostro lleno de pecas y lo puso a la par del suyo.

"Dímelo frente a frente." – Masculló con voz de orgullo herido – "Dime que no quieres nada, dime que no quieres que pase nada, dime que no me deseas, que no quieres tenerme entre tus brazos y probarme, acariciarme, besarme, que no vas a hacer nada… ¡Dímelo!"

Las dos respiraciones eran violentas. Sus ojos, por algún hechizo no podían separarse y él, Ronald Weasley, tuvo que reconocer que era débil, que no podía articular palabra alguna y mucho menos esas porque sería mentirse a si mismo… eso era lo que quería, debía reconocerlo.

Quitó las manos de la chica de su rostro con violencia y ella tuvo miedo, miedo de que él no la tomara en esos momentos, de que la privara de las emociones nacientes que adivinaba en él. Sus rostros a escasos milímetros comenzaron a adquirir un tono rosa por distintas razones: ella por ira, él por deseo.

La tomó por los hombros y ambos dieron media vuelta.

"Dímelo." – Volvió a decir ella.

Acercó más su rostro y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la besó con violencia, logrando alcanzar un beso de total pasión en el momento de sentirse correspondido. Liberó sus brazos y abrigo entre ellos la espalda masculina. Su corazón bombeó sangre rápidamente y su cuerpo se sintió vivo, más vivo que nunca.

Al sentir el filo de la mesa detrás de sus rodillas, su cuerpo fue recostado con delicadeza en la superficie de madera, sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro.

"Te deseo…" – susurró con la voz ronca – "es lo único que puedo decir."

Sus labios volvieron a unirse pero con más delicadeza que antes, con más entrega y más lentitud, queriendo sentir la contextura de aquel lugar divino. Sus rostros reavivaron el color rosa de su mejilla pero ahora por la agitación.

Lentamente volvió a sumergir su lengua en la boca de Pansy y ella aumentó el ritmo mientras sus manos recorrían sin pudor la parte superior del cuerpo del auror, explorando por primera vez aquella piel prohibida para ella. Todo era increíble.

No importaba más nada, solo los sentimientos de locura y pasión que afloraban de la piel de cada uno, solo eso era lo importante.

Ron decidió que se dejaría llevar, que dejaría que las palabras sobraran y las caricias las sustituyeran. Tenía bajo él a la mujer que despertaba lo que nunca nadie había despertado en él… la voluntad de hacer lo que fuera y liberar todo lo que un hombre llevaba dentro: su libido, su avidez escondida.

Se entreabrió su boca cuando los labios del pelirrojo dejaron de besarla y bajaron por su cuello. Pansy viró su cara y él tomó su nuca, levantando más aquella curva. Disfrutaba tanto de aquella textura suave, aquella piel de serpiente, aquella piel que jamás debió probar.

Sus manos fieras siguieron explorando y de un solo tirón rompió los botones de la camisa del auror, la cual acompañó a la túnica en el suelo. Se estremeció al sentir los brazos de Ron encerrando su cuerpo y la manera delicada de quitarle la capa… nadie la había tratado de esa forma. Si… él le haría el amor.

Siguió bajando por su hombro, mordiéndolo y dejando la marca de dientes en la piel blanca y fría, ella no pudo reprimir un gemido y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus emociones estaban desordenadas, lo único que sabía era que quería conocer cada rincón de la chica, quería saber que era estar dentro de ella, quería saber que secreto ocultaba para atraerlo de semejante manera.

"Ron…" – Gimió nuevamente cuando sintió su boca sobre la tela de su sujetador.

No, no había límite.

Su mano derecha fue bajando lentamente por su abdomen plano, rodeó la línea de la cintura de Pansy y la levantó. Él se separó de ella y se puso de pie. Pansy no entendió aquel gesto e hizo un mohín con los labios. Ron sonrió de una manera extraña y tomándola desprevenida la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él.

No dejó que ella hablara porque sus labios nuevamente se posaron en los de Pansy con tanta pasión que quemaba.

No sabía que es lo que él quería hacer, simplemente quería liberarse, ser otra, ser la misma y la vez nada. Ron la abrazó y besó su cuello, ella se estremeció y después todo fue extraño, con un movimiento rápido, los dos se encontraban en el suelo detrás del escritorio.

"Simple seguridad" – Dijo él entre besos y susurró lo que pareció un hechizo que fue acompañado por el sonido de una aldaba.

Poco importó el sonido de su voz y siguió con su labor. Ella temblaba por los besos candentes que descendían por su cuerpo, no podía respirar pausadamente, tenía que tomar el aire a bocanadas para que el aliento no huyera de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos, Ron sentía que debía, si, _debía_ intimidar con su enemiga, aunque fuera la mano derecha del monstruo que destruyó a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando su espalda se posó en el piso alfombrado, la imagen de la castaña llegó a su mente… Hermione, ella, la mujer que amaba. Y si la amaba ¿por qué quería poseer a otra que no fuera ella? Su nombre volvió a salir de aquella garganta como un gemido y cerró los ojos… era hombre, _debía_.

Nuevamente rodó con ella por el suelo y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo simplemente estaba protegido por aquella tela que lo separaba de la intimidad de la chica. Hace tiempo ya lo había despojado. Sus labios volvieron a viajar en aquella boca, solamente en la superficie… dos suspiros salieron al mismo tiempo, al igual que la necesidad de sentirse más cerca.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos, pronto los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, cubiertos únicamente por la ropa interior.

Ella levantó la cabeza y él entendió perfectamente, no había marcha atrás.

Su boca bajó otra vez por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y seguir bajando a la par con sus manos. Pansy se estremeció y él sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien. Sus ojos se abrieron y observaron aquella piel pálida cubierta por tela roja de satén, satén que no era comparado con la delicadeza y suavidad de la piel de la chica. Introdujo sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la chica y ella se arqueó. Sus dedos desabrocharon el seguro y la prenda dejó de presionar, dejando en libertad los pechos maduros.

Pansy sintió el cielo en esos momentos, aquel pelirrojo era un magnífico amante, el mejor que había tenido.

Quiso atreverse, su mano antes detrás, rodeó la curva y siguió un camino intrépido hacia la parte superior, donde la presión había dejado de ejercerse. El recorrer del camino hizo que sus bellos se erizaran y que él pudiera sentir eso en la palma de sus manos. Llegó hasta la saliente de músculos, los senos de la chica, un suspiro salió de su boca y un gemido del de la chica.

"Sigue." – Susurró Parkinson moviéndose debajo de él.

Despacio movió su mano sobre le pecho, sintió el pezón erecto y su cuerpo se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, su boca remplazó a su mano. Las sensaciones crecía cada vez más y Ron sabía que no podría soportar tanto, sentía la presión en su ropa interior y al parecer Pansy también porque al acercar su cadera, ella volvió a suspirar.

Rodeó nuevamente con él y bajó hasta su boca, la pasión se desató y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Bajó sus manos femeninas por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la prenda y la fue bajando poco a poco hasta donde la extensión de sus brazos le permitía y después, su pie fue el que terminó el trabajo. Aquel movimiento dejó un espacio entre ella y él, pero fue cerrado cuando él volvió a darle la vuelta.

"Si hago esto" – dijo Ron, mirándola – "no hay vuelta atrás."

Ella sonrió y acaricio la espalda del auror.

"Poco me importa, lo único que quiero es a ti."

Levantó su cabeza y entre sus labios apresó el inferior de Ron y comenzó a succionarlo con delicadeza y salvajismo al mismo tiempo. El deseo volvió con mucha más fuerza y él bajó sus manos hasta aquella parte de mujer que conocía por primera vez. Nunca antes había hecho el amor, ella era la primera.

La humedad que existía en aquel centro hizo que ahora un gemido saliera de su boca y Pansy lo ahogara en el nuevo beso. Tenía que ser ahora. Mientras su mano subía nuevamente hasta posarse en aquella espalda, él se acercaba mucho más. Pansy sintió aquel miembro cerca del suyo y sin poder evitarlo levantó su cadera al momento que él la bajaba.

Un trueno resplandeció en las afueras del Ministerio y alumbró la habitación en la que los dos estaban. Sus ojos se unieron y sus respiraciones chocaron en la cara del otro. Eran uno, al fin eran uno.

Parkinson cerró los ojos sonriente y él también los cerró pero se acercó a su boca cuando sus cuerpos se estremecieron.

"Ron." – Volvió a susurrar.

"Pansy." – Murmuró tomándola de la espalda.

Ella fue quien volvió a moverse y él entendió, pronto la pasión y lujuria volvió a ellos.

Su cuerpo se pegó a él totalmente, y él se volvió débil al sentir la piel y aquella erección sobre sus pectorales. Fue una primera embestida y después fue otra, en las dos, el nombre de Ron fue gemido con total éxtasis.

Comenzó a moverse en ella y ella a rodearlo con sus piernas, permitiendo a aquel chico llegar más hondo, a conocerla mucho más. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda desnuda y las de él a la cadera para acercarla más. Los movimientos violentos eran disfrutados en su totalidad. La violencia creaba una atmósfera mucho más pasional entre ellos dos.

Una corriente viajó hasta su vientre, una hasta su cabeza y otro hacia su corazón… era el momento, pronto tendría su primer orgasmo.

Sus embestidas aumentaron más y sus gritos también. Todo salió de ella, todo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y a removerlo… había alcanzado el límite, junto a la persona que más deseaba, junto a Ronald Weasley.

Besó mucho más a Ron y el seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, quería alcanzar también el éxtasis total, el termino del frenesí. Ella entendió. Apretó más sus piernas en el cuerpo del chico e intercalaba movimientos de sus músculos vaginales haciendo más presión en aquel órgano que poco a poco se erguí mucho más. Pansy sintió mucho más deseo y le dio una última embestida, él llegó al mismo tiempo que ella también.

Exhaló aire profundamente cuando separó su boca y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Parkinson. Ella sonrió y llevó su mano hasta la nuca del chico y siguió subiendo hasta su cabello, en donde comenzó a acariciar lentamente. Ambos comenzaron a recuperar el aliento.

Pansy dejó su piernas en libertad y el salió de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión inicial.

Había conseguido al fin lo que tanto anhelaba, al fin la había hecho suya, todo había pasado ya, todo volvería a lo que era antes. Una vez satisfecho aquel deseo, nunca más volvería a sentirlo, ya nada los unía.

Pero Ron no sabía que ese pensamiento era erróneo. Aquel deseo seguiría y perduraría hasta que ella muriera, un sentimiento tan grande y profundo nunca acabaría y más aún cuando los dos habían sentido la piel, la respiración, el aliento y la humedad de sus cuerpos… ahora sería difícil.

Solo el tiempo sería quien dictamine las consecuencias del error cometido.

"La razón por la que pedí verte es simple." – Dijo Pansy – "Quería tenerte y no pensaba poder soportarlo más."

Cerró los ojos y besó el cuello del chico.

"Desde este momento nada estará bien… y lo sabes, Pansy." – Musitó Ron acostándose de lado y observándola.

"Quiero pensar que todo está bien… porque te tengo a ti." – Y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así, tranquilos, disfrutando la desnudez del otro, acariciándose despacio, ajenos al mundo, ajenos al desastre que sucedía en el exterior.

– _**MIS – **_

Ginny caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó despacio mientras colocaba la taza de chocolate en la mesa. Agachó la cabeza y se la tomó con las dos manos, el dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Perdió su mirada en el suelo, queriendo buscar en él las respuestas a todas las preguntas… pero algo inerte no podía hacer tal cosa.

Después de que Ron partiera hacia el Centro de Aurores, Harry había decidido quedarse en la Madriguera, so pretexto de ayudar si se requería. El pensar que Harry estaba en su hogar, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, hizo que su corazón se acelerara de manera indescriptible, tan rápido que pensó se saldría de su caja toráxica.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco, el líquido caliente descendió por su garganta, reconfortando su cuerpo carente de calor. El solo olor y el sabor hicieron que su mente se despejara y cerrara los ojos.

Sintió paz por varios minutos, peor fue rota cuando algo golpearse contra un mueble la distrajo.

Se levantó rápidamente, dejando que la taza cayera al suelo.

Su respiración se tranquilizó cuando observó que el causante era Harry.

"Lo siento." – Se disculpó.

"No te preocupes." – Dijo ella – "Debe ser una costumbre tuya el asustarme." – Bromeó mientras reparaba la taza y limpiaba el suelo con un hechizo.

"Lo siento." – Dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

"¿Quieres chocolate?" – Preguntó Ginny – "He preparado un poco."

"No me vendría mal."

Harry caminó por detrás del mueble y fue a la cocina, sirvió un poco del líquido en una taza y después, volvió hasta donde Ginny se encontraba. Tomó asiento frente a ella y guardó silencio, un silencio que los reconfortaba y los incomodaba por igual.

"¿No puedes dormir?" – Preguntó Harry después de pocos minutos.

"No, pensaba en como estaría Hermione en estos momentos." – Susurró dejando la taza en la mesita del centro.

"No te preocupes por ella. Sabe cuidarse sola y si no es suficiente, tiene a Cho como su guardiana" – Dijo simplemente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, Ginny ya se había levantado del sillón y había ido a la cocina. Harry se maldijo internamente¿cómo podía mencionar a Cho mientras hablaba con Ginny?

La pelirroja lavó la taza y la dejó en la lacena. El que Harry mocionara a Cho era una muestra de lo que no quería creer. Tenía miedo de que a Harry volviera a gustarle la asiática como en su cuarto año y si eso sucedía, ella volvería a sufrir lo que ya era conocido: el desprecio de el–niño–que–vivió.

Respiró hondo y decidió fingir que no sucedía nada. Se volteó y al hacerlo, dio un gritito… Harry estaba frente a ella.

"Creo que tienes razón." – Dijo Harry sonriendo – "Debe ser una costumbre mía el asustarte."

"Si, así lo creo." – Musitó y después se separó del chico, caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Ginny." – Llamó, evitando que subiera.

Ella se detuvo, sin embargo no dio vuelta.

"Lamento que todo sea como es ahora." – Dijo lentamente.

Oyó una risa de Ginny y ella se volvió hacia él, caminando despacio, hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Debes, tu ocasionaste todo esto." – Susurró de manera cruel, Harry se sorprendió – "Espero que al fin tu vida sea libre cuando derrotes al que–no–debe–ser–nombrado y que consigas la felicidad que mereces." – Trató de subir las escaleras terminado de decir eso, pero una mano aprisionando su muñeca no la dejó, obligándola a voltear.

"¿Por qué dices todo eso?"

"Por que es lo que siento." – Sinceró la pelirroja.

Harry tomó las dos manos de Ginny y la acercó a él, bajó un poco su rostro, sin perder el contacto visual y susurró…

"¿Aún me amas?" – Cuestionó Harry.

"No me hagas esto." – Suplicó, queriendo alejarse, pero él, más rápido, la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Respóndeme… necesito saberlo."

Ella cerró los ojos, y el se acercó lentamente. Sus sentidos volaron por diferentes direcciones al pensar que nuevamente probaría los labios fresa de la pelirroja, y ella, ella simplemente se quedó quieta, expectante, deseando que el acortara la distancia y expresar con aquel gesto lo que no salía de su boca.

Sintió la superficie suave del labio inferior de Ginny, pero un aleteo y el golpe en la ventana hicieron que ambos se separaran rápidamente. Sus miradas se dirigieron al sonido y pudieron ver una lechuza en la ventana.

Harry la reconoció y sin pensarlo, abrió la ventana y la lechuza, tras dejar el papel en la mesa que hacía de comedor, salió volando. Harry cogió el sobre y Ginny cerró la ventana. Los ojos verdes del joven se movieron rápidos por el pergamino y a cada nueva línea, el brillo cambiaba a uno de angustia. La menor de los Weasley se acercó…

"Los mortífagos." – Dijo levantando la mirada – "Los mortífagos han llegado al cuartel."

Ginny ahogó un grito.

Sin esperar más, subió a velocidad supersónica las escaleras y después de dos minutos, ya estaba en la cocina, totalmente vestido.

"No quiero que tu madre se entere de esto, Ginny." – Dijo Harry – "Ni tampoco quiero que salgas de aquí, lo más seguro es que quieren rescatar a Pansy Parkinson y esto puede ser una oportunidad para un ataque en masa."

"Harry…"

"Tengo que irme y no te preocupes por Ron, lo traeré sano y salvo." – Aseguró el chico de azabache cabello.

Ginny sintió en su interior la desesperación. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza y besó su mejilla.

"Cuídate mucho y cuida a mi hermano." – Le susurró.

Él le sonrió y después desapareció frente a ella, dejando una sensación de vacío en su interior.

– **_MIS –_**

"Rodearon todo el cuartel, pero la mayoría de ellos se encuentra en el norte." – Dijo el celador Amadeo Buginn.

"¿Hace cuánto atacaron?" – Preguntó Harry bajo la apariencia del señor Hellnox.

"Hace unos quince minutos. Los hechizos que utilizan son tan avanzados que forzosamente logramos neutralizarlos."

"¿Y el Señor Weasley?" – Preguntó Harry alterado mientras caminaba a prisa por los pasillos.

"En la sala de interrogatorios del ala oeste, señor, con la prisionera Pansy Parkinson." – Contestó Amadeo.

"Bien, ahora quiero que no permitan el ingreso de los mortífagos a esta área, no hasta que Pansy Parkinson haya salido de aquí, deben venir por ella y no pienso dejar que se llevan al único medio de información"

"Si, señor."

"Quiero que otros aurores me encuentren en la salida de emergencia de esta ala, diez como máximo, ellos me ayudarán a escoltar a Parkinson y llevarla a recinto del norte."

"Como diga, con permiso." – Y corrió en dirección contraria a la de Harry.

Harry siguió corriendo mientras oía los gritos en el exterior y por otros sonidos más estrepitosos, supo que la pelea estaba solo en su comienzo, y los mortífagos intentaban derribar la puerta principal. Abrió una puerta más y observó el pasillo que desembocaba en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

Caminó a paso rápido y levantó la varita, listo para abrir a puerta mientras Ron y Pansy aún seguían disfrutando de su cercanía.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–02–09_  
.-.

_Si quieres algo más, mi vida  
Si quieres algo más, querida  
Si quieres yo te doy mi vida  
Si quieres yo te doy la mía_

**_-Martin Terán-_**

Hola, queridas lectoras¿Cómo están?

Primeramente, como respeto hacia ustedes, pido mil disculpas por la tardanza… casi un mes y medio sin actualizar ¡Que Vergüenza!

Saben mi excusa: deberes, deberes, deberes.

Ahora, adentrándonos un poco al Fic.

Hermione ya salido ha de Londres, mientras que Ron sigue con su dilema existencial y Harry equilibra lo que siente y la responsabilidad que tiene. En este capítulo no ha aparecido Draco, _Don't Worry,_ aparecerá en el próximo.

Todo comienza a complicarse y los personajes sabrán que la vida, es vida mientras haya problemas y no cosas fáciles.

Especiales agradecimientos por sus RR a:

_**+ iriswarren +  
+ lauramalfoy +  
+ Kurua +**_  
**_+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +_**

A pesar de que son pocos, pues me alegra que al menos lean… _"si tengo un solo lector que le guste la historia, solo por ese lector continuaré, porque sé que le gusta y no pienso defraudarlo"_, mi frase ;)

Me despido y espero verlos pronto y pues, unos cuantos RR no me caerían mal. Je, je.

Cuídense mucho.

**: ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ :**


	8. Los sentimientos que siguen aquí

**Sinopsis: **Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo? _"Este deseo morirá únicamente cuando te haga mía miles de veces como antes y después te asesine." – Se dijo a si mismo, tomando entre sus manos los rubios cabellos que caían por su cara – "Y lo haré, Hermione. Pronto volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes."_

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Sugerencia:** En la cuarta escena, la que comienza con letras cursivas, seria genial si la leen con la canción de fondo **"My Immortal"** de _Evanescence_ fue escrita con ella e inspirada en ella.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 7_

**_+ Los sentimientos que siguen aquí +_**

****

****

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Preguntó Pansy, levantándose rápidamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Ron, quién aún seguía en el suelo.

"Fue un sonido, como si algo estallara."

Guardaron silencio y oyeron pasos acercarse.

"Vístete." – Dijo rápidamente Pansy mientras cogía su capa y su ropa dispersada por el suelo.

La puerta comenzó a moverse, alguien estaba retirando el hechizo.

"¡Pedí que no se me molestara!" – Exclamó Ron, colocándose de manera descuidada la capa y acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

"Soy Jerod Hellnox, Ron… abre la puerta."

Regresó su mirada a Pansy y ella sintió. Sus manos acomodaban su cabello lo más que podía y limpiaban las pocas gotas de sudor aún sobrevivientes en su cara.

Caminó hasta la puerta, intrigado por saber cuál era la razón para que su amigo hubiera decidido volver pero el sonar de las sirenas poco después lo alteró aún más. Por estar de espaldas, no pudo ver la sonrisa de Pansy.

"Debemos irnos." – Dijo Harry rápidamente, cuando Ron abriera la puerta. Su mano se alzó y con ella la varita, apuntando a Pansy – "Desmaius."

El cuerpo de la mortífaga se desplomó en el suelo sin siquiera poder decir nada más.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Preguntó Ron, enojado.

"Los mortífagos están aquí… estoy seguro que el maldito de Malfoy los envió para que la rescaten, debemos sacarla de aquí."

Nuevamente apuntó la varita a la chica. Susurró dos hechizos más y unas cuerdas se enredaron en su cuerpo y este levito poco después.

"Otros aurores nos están esperando en la salida de emergencia." – Harry salió de la habitación y el cuerpo de Pansy detrás de él pero Ron no se movió, confundido por lo que ocurría en esos momentos y lo que sucedió minutos antes.

Miró por última vez aquella sala y cerrando los ojos, selló la puerta con un hechizo.

"¿Hace cuanto atacaron?" – Preguntó caminando rápidamente.

"No hace mucho… pero están ganando. Hay demasiados." – Informó con voz grave.

Corrieron mucho más rápido y oyeron una nueva explosión muy cerca de ellos.

"Apresúrate." – Dijo Harry, abrieron una puerta. Ron siguió corriendo y Harry convocó un hechizo extraño. Un gran pasillo les abría pasó y Ron empujó la puerta. Varios aurores estaban allí, con capas negras y con varitas en mano.

El cuerpo de Pansy fue depositado en el suelo.

"Quiero que la lleven hasta la sala del norte y una vez ahí, viajen por la Red Flú ha alguno de los campamentos de Irlanda y que la mantengan al margen de todo esto. Ella no debe saber que Malfoy quiere rescatarla." – Dijo con severidad Harry – "El señor Weasley irá con ustedes y yo le comunicaré si es oportuno regresar. Quiero que Parkinson sea muy bien resguardada… no quiero errores."

"Si, señor." – Contestó el líder del grupo.

"Deben irse, los mortífagos se acercan rápidamente." – Los aurores tomaron el cuerpo de Pansy y lo cargaron mientras otros abrían un nuevo pasillo. Harry se acercó a Ron – "Cuídate… yo le informaré todo a tu madre."

"Claro… y te prometo que Parkinson no será liberada. Nos vemos." – Comenzó a caminar, pero Harry tomó su hombro.

"Separa las cosas, Ron… no cometas un error que podría costar demasiado." – Dijo suavemente y después él se fue, corriendo.

Ron simplemente miró a su amigo alejarse y sintió una presión en le pecho… Él comenzaba a sospechar.

"Debemos irnos." – Ordenó y comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo del ala norte. Miró a Pansy en los brazos de dos aurores y el remordimiento comenzó a aprisionarlo…

Él no tuvo que hacer eso.

– _**MIS – **_

Draco Malfoy levantó su varita y la bruma que se posaba sobre su escritorio desapareció. Se levantó sonriendo y miró por la ventana.

"¿Hay aurores vigilándola?" – Preguntó fuertemente.

"No." – Contestó Blaise Zabinni – "Ella está sola en la casa, no hay nadie que la vigile o la controle, pero pensamos que la casa está protegida con hechizos poderosos, si no fuera así, jamás la expondrían de esa manera."

Draco sonrió.

"Pero no debemos confiar ciegamente en ello." – Dijo Theodoro Nott – "Ellos tiene métodos y sabrán como protegerla."

"Poco importa eso." – Susurró el rubio – "Sé lo que quería saber… Y tú, Millicent ¿qué has averiguado?"

La ex Slytherin que, oculta en la oscuridad tenía cruzado sus brazos, se irguió y aclaró su voz.

"Potter no se muestra, Weasley está al pendiente de todo y hay un nuevo miembro en el Ministerio, un hombre llamado Jerod Hellnox, al parecer es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore." – Respondió con poco interés, con aquel acento característico de muerte en vida.

"Jerod Hellnox." – Dijo para si Draco – "Interesante. Creo que podemos darle la bienvenida a él también."

"Es un hombre extraño." – Terminó, mirando directamente a Draco.

"Mucho mejor. A mi me gustan los desafíos y si es viejo amigo de Dumbledore, que mejor. Nos servirá de mucho cuando sea capturado." – Respondió, acercándose a la joven – "Y adivina qué, mi querida Millicent, serás tú quien lo traiga a este lugar."

"Pensé que seguiría averiguando los movimientos de los aurores." – Masculló.

"Pensar es bueno." – Susurró Draco y tomó la barbilla de la mortífaga – "Pero aquí solo se piensa lo que yo ordeno¿queda claro?" – Preguntó con falsa dulzura.

"Si, señor." – Respondió bajito y sin apartar su mirada de la plateada de su amo.

"Bien. Ahora quiero que sigan averiguando y si sucede algo, me lo informan a la brevedad posible. Pueden retirarse." – Ordenó con dureza.

Oyó los pasos de los tres jóvenes y después el cerrar de la puerta.

Tomó asiento en el sillón y cruzó los dedos de sus manos.

"No es mala idea visitarte, Hermione." – Susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción – "Más si te han dejado en el olvido." – Botó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, imaginándola cerca de él.

Sintió de pronto unas manos subir por su pecho, unos labios tocar sus mejillas y su voz, cerca su oído, diciéndole _"te amo"_ y poco después, sus labios aprisionando los suyos, adentrándose en su boca sin vergüenza.

Se incorporó de inmediato y respiró profundamente, apartando de su cabeza los recuerdos.

"Este deseo morirá únicamente cuando te haga mía miles de veces como antes y después te asesine." – Se dijo a si mismo, tomando entre sus manos los rubios cabellos que caían por su cara – "Y lo haré, Hermione. Pronto volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes."

Se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Era la única vía de escape a sus propias palabras.

– _**MIS – **_

"¡Quiero que ustedes vayan hacia allá!" – Gritó Harry, corriendo hacia la puerta principal de Azkaban.

Miles de hechizos, conocidos y desconocidos se oían cientos de veces. Ellos comenzaban a ganar terreno, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no quería perder a la única fuente de información contra Malfoy.

Levantó la varita y de ella salieron miles de chispas rojas, poco después, varios aurores corrían hacia él.

"Resguarden la entrada de Zona Restringida y la de mortífagos." – Ordenó rápidamente.

Los jóvenes aurores asintieron y después desaparecieron.

"¿Cuántos hay aún?" – Preguntó a Seamus.

"Pocos. Y aunque no lo crea, los demás comenzaron a abrirse." – Dijo con voz agitada el chico – "Es extraño. Comenzaban a ganarnos y se van. Esto parece una trampa."

Poco después de que Seamus dijera esas palabras, un rayo verde salió de la multitud y estalló en el cielo como miles de chispas verdes, tomaron forma y la Marca Tenebrosa se posó en el cielo negro, moviéndose con lentitud y provocando gritos.

Harry se tocó la frente y cayó al suelo de rodillas. A pesar de que ese cuerpo no llevara la cicatriz, la marca ya estaba dentro de él y aún lastimaba.

"¿Está bien, señor?" – Preguntó Seamus, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Él simplemente asintió.

"¡RETIRADA!" – Oyeron gritar a varios mortífagos.

Harry levantó la mirada. Varias sombras negras flotaban en el aire y poco después desaparecían.

Todos los aurores bajaron sus varitas y miraban hacia el cielo, temblando algunos por la presencia de la marca y otros aún confundidos por lo que había sucedido.

"Esto no tiene sentido." – Murmuró Harry – "No tiene lógica ¿Por qué se fueron?"

"No fue porque perdían, ellos ganaban." – Susurró Seamus.

Harry miró la marca nuevamente, pero ya no había molestia.

La huída de los mortífagos era totalmente extraña. ¿Si querían recuperar a Parkinson, por qué huían cuando todo estaba a su favor? No, nada de eso estaba bien. O era una trampa o una manera de distraerlos, pero ¿de qué?

Todo era confuso.

"¿Qué ganas con esto Malfoy?" – Preguntó en voz alta.

La marca tenebrosa siguió moviéndose y brillando mucho más.

– _**MIS –**_

_Dos platillos de porcelana cayeron al suelo y miles de pedazos se dispersaron por todo el corredor._

_Hermione tocó las paredes llenas de polvo y los filos de cuadros extraños. Sus pies descalzos siguieron caminando hacia una puerta a final de ese pasillo mientras miles de gotas de lluvia se oían al chocar en ventanas inexistentes._

_Su pie tocó un pedazo de porcelana, pero no dolió en lo más mínimo cuando se incrustó en el pie. Siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Se oyeron voces lejanas, cantos extraños y cantares de pájaros. Su aliento salía de su boca como vapor de agua, de pronto comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y ella solo vestía un vestido fino de tiras y corto hasta los muslos._

_La puerta estuvo frente a ella y su mano se posó en el cerrojo, lo giró lentamente._

_Cuando el chirrido de la puerta se oyó este fue acompañado por el sonido de campanas. Desplazó totalmente la puerta y se encontró en una habitación, una habitación oscura y tétrica. Sus cortinas estaban roídas, los cuadros dañados y los cristales de las ventanas trizados._

_Oyó sus propios pasos y las campanas dejaron de sonar._

_Un viento fuerte se internó en la habitación y movió sus cabellos y movió su vestido pero no le afectó, ella no sentía frío, su mirada estaba fija en el objeto que había sobre la cama._

_Esa cadena blanca con aquel dije._

_La tomó entre sus manos. Las iniciales seguían intactas, limpias, resaltando la plata de la que estaban hechas y sus bordes de oro._

_Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y cayó en la cadena. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y esta vez lo sintió. Giró asustada, la cadena cayó al suelo y su respiración se cortó._

_Unos labios estaban sobre los suyos, besándola suavemente; unas manos viajar por su cuerpo, tocándola delicadamente: y esos brazos rodear su cintura, apresándola fuertemente. Sus ojos se cerraron, era imposible soportar aquel color mercurio que la miraba. Sus ojos, esos ojos siempre lograban someterla._

_Bajó por su cuello y ella comenzó a temblar, espasmos a cada momento. Sus labios absorbieron la piel y ella gimió despacio, aferrando sus manos a la espalda desnuda._

"_Soy real, Hermione." – Susurró Draco – "Real."_

_Ambos cayeron en la cama y ella dejó escapar un sollozo fuerte, negando con la cabeza. No, eso no era real, no existía. Él no existía._

"_¿Sientes miedo?" – Preguntó en un susurro – "¿Lo sientes?"_

_Sus manos comenzaron a temblar más._

"_¿Sientes el aire, sientes la vida?"_

_Con delicadeza cogió una mano de Hermione. Se alejó de ella y Hermione abrió los ojos. Su rostro era así como lo recordaba, sus ojos seguían mirándola de esa manera extraña. Él posó su mano sobre aquella mejilla fría y pálida, dejándola descansar ahí._

"_¿Me sientes?"_

_Ella cerró los ojos._

_Casi imperceptible, con la yema de sus dedos fue recorriendo la piel de la mejilla hasta llegar a los labios de la serpiente, no hacía falta ver, ella ya lo conocía, lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo, aún conociéndolo tan poco._

_Deslizó de su cara su mano y abrió los ojos nuevamente._

"_¿Aún me sientes?" – Le preguntó nuevamente acercándose._

_Y ella lloró desesperadamente y lo abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo, sintiendo el dolor como antes, sintiendo su maldad y su pasión._

"_¡NO!" – Gritó y lo quitó de ella, levantándose – "Ya no me harás más daño, ya no te lo voy a permitir."_

_Y todo cambio, el viento que antes había desparecido la golpeó con más fuerza y él sonrió con sadismo, blandeando su varita y tocando con la punta el pecho agitado de Hermione. Sus cabellos castaños tapaban su vista. Todo cambió._

"_Solo uno morirá y ese no seré yo." – Dijo con la voz ronca._

_El rayo verde salió de la varita. Sintió como caía al vació y como moría. No, no era real…_

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de inmediato, respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Hermione sintió ganas incontenibles de llorar. Tapó con sus manos su rostro sudoroso y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

¿Por qué esos sueños tenían siempre que aparecer cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba tranquilo?. ¿Por qué esos sueños tenían que acosarla una y otra vez?. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban vivir tranquila?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y no otra?

Se levantó despacio de la cama y salió de su habitación. Fue a la cocina y se sentó en un taburete.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro estaba pálido y su pulso acelerado.

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes volvieron otra vez, con fuerza, atormentándola.

"Ya no, Draco, ya no me vas a lastimar más." – Susurró levantándose, sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer.

Había llevado por mucho tiempo aquella cruz que la lastimaba y ella tenía un límite, límite que se había roto con aquel sueño. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma estaban más que destruidos por su simple recuerdo y no permitiría más daño. Era fuerte, lo sabía y esa fortaleza sería usada para desencadenar su fortaleza oculta, la fortaleza que cada Gryffindor llevaba en las venas.

Fue hasta su cuarto, se despojó de sus ropas y entró en la bañera.

Mientras dejaba que el agua recorra cada espacio de su cuerpo, sentía como el líquido vital iba aliviando su tensión. Se apoyó en una pared y pensó por un momento que haría en esos momentos…

Averiguar más a fondo que misterio ocultaba la muerte de sus padres fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Si, eso haría…

Pero Hermione no sabía que una vez descubierto el misterio, su vida se desmoronaría.

– _**MIS –**_

Dejó su capa en la mesa y frotó sus manos en su cara. Oyó pasos apresurados descender la escalera y después una cabellera pelirroja aparecer en la sala.

"Dios, estás bien." – Dijo con una sonrisa Ginny, y sin pensarlo, abrazó con fuerza a Harry, sintiendo emociones inexplicables al sentir su cuerpo con vida y sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza.

"Si, estoy bien." – Susurró Harry cerca de su oído.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó con su voz alterada y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Harry.

"Nada, los mortífagos huyeron después, fue extraño, huyeron cuando tenían la ventaja." – Dijo tomando entre sus manos las pequeñas de la Weasley – "Pero no hubo heridos ni nada grave. Tu hermano fue a Irlanda, comandando a los hombres que llevarían a Parkinson a los campamentos de ese país."

Ginny se separó poco y respiró profundamente, dejando de sentir esa angustia tormentosa en el pecho, esa que no la dejó respirar con tranquilidad hasta ese momento.

Un silencio incómodo se insertó entre los dos.

Harry miraba a Ginny y ella miraba el suelo, sin valor al levantar la mirada. En ese momento se había dado cuenta que había abrazado a Harry.

"Creo que deberías ir a descansar." – Sugirió Ginny, caminando a la cocina – "¿O prefieres un café?"

"Prefiero el café."

Ginny sonrió y movió la varita. Todo comenzó a moverse y el café comenzó su proceso.

Oían el sonido de las tazas al colocarse en la mesa y después como la cafetera servía el líquido en las tazas. La pelirroja caminó hasta una alacena y extrajo unas galletas, las colocó en la mesa y después tomó dos cucharas y el tarrito del azúcar.

"Podrías olvidar un momento el café y mirarme." – Dijo Harry entre enojado y divertido.

"¿No querías café?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"_Quería_ café." – Dijo Harry, recalcando la primera palabra – "Ahora quiero otra cosa."

"Me lo hubieras pedido antes." – Dijo un tanto molesta – "¿Y qué quieres ahora?"

Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ginny, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que sus mejillas de tiñeran de carmesí. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja y le sonrió.

"Te quiero a ti." – Susurró despacio, antes de posar sus labios en los de la joven.

Sus brazos, adquiriendo vida propia, abrazaron al auror con fuerza y su boca se abrió, permitiendo que él se adentrara, dándole la oportunidad de conocerla más.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron, sin dejar el mínimo espacio entre ellos, disfrutando de los movimientos y de las sensaciones que ahora los sometían. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar ante la cercanía y ninguno parecía querer alejarse.

"Harry." – Dijo Ginny entre besos.

"¿Si?" – Preguntó de manera inocente mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de la chica.

"Detente, esto no está bien."

Ante las palabras, Harry reconoció que era cierto. Ellos no eran absolutamente nada, él no tenía derecho a hacer eso.

"Perdóname, Ginny." – Susurró el moreno, uniendo su frente con la de Ginny – "No debí hacerlo, pero no soporto tenerte cerca y saber que no puedo tenerte como quiero."

"Esto es así, no hay nada que hacer." – Ginny se separó lentamente y se sentó en una silla – "Toma el café, te hará bien."

Harry le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

Tomaron en silencio el café mientras Harry pensaba en las palabras de Ginny, había algo que él podía hacer para que todo terminara. Todo dependía del tiempo y de su fuerza. Terminar con eso era su responsabilidad y él, por Ginny, lo terminaría de una vez.

– _**MIS –**_

Quitó las hojas de su camino y fue pisando las piedras para no ensuciar su capa negra por el barro que había en el suelo.

Caminó unos diez minutos más y observó a la lejanía lo que estaba buscando. Ahí, entre árboles y unas semi montañas estaba una casa de dos pisos, una casa con aspecto antiguo.

Draco Malfoy sonrió satisfecho de si mismo.

"Nadie puede escapar de mí, Hermione." – Susurró con satisfacción – "Aunque te escondas bajo tierra, te encontraría de todos modos."

Rió con ganas y con maldad.

"Es hora de terminar con esto, Hermione." – Se dijo a si mismo y desplegó una capa – "Es hora de que las memorias vuelvan a nosotros y recordemos lo que éramos antes."

El día comenzó a oscurecerse y Draco cubrió su cuerpo con su capa de invisibilidad. Comenzó a caminar por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba la casa y mientras más cerca estaba de aquella casa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Pronto sabría que era lo que realmente necesitaba, lo que realmente Hermione Granger le inspiraba, iniciando así su propia destrucción.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–06–20_  
.-.

_Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo  
Tú, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame…  
Que solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

**_-LU-_**

****

Hola¿Cómo están?

Ufff, ha pasado medio año, once días desde la última publicación, je, je, pero quiero que entiendan que estaba muy ocupada y además, que esta historia me es muy difícil de escribir, siempre me lió para darle forma y al final acabo enredada más. ;)

Pues he vuelto y más que dispuesta a dar actualizaciones rápidas para compensar la demora :) He terminado mis obligaciones y me dedicaré a mis historias.

Adentrémonos en el mundo del Fic:

Como podrán leer, Draco ha decido ir en busca de Hermione y en el siguiente chap habrá cosas que enreden a Draco. Hermione tratando de pelear con los recuerdos y alejarlos para que no lastimen y Harry y Ginny queriendo liberar ese amor reprimido en momentos.

El Fic llega a sus partes cruciales.

Muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ laura-malfoy +  
+ iris warren +  
+ Terry Moon +**_  
**_+ alejandra +_**  
_**+ Earwen Neruda+**_

__  
Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, espero no defraudarlas y que sigan leyendo la historia.

Gracias niñas por sus lindos RR, todos me incentivan mucho.

Espero ver alguno que otro RR para este chap, ya que me costó trabajo escribirlo, eh ;) Bueno, eso lo dejo a ustedes.

Cuídense mucho. Besos…

Os quiere:

**.: ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠƳ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ :.**


	9. La sombra que nos atrapa

**Sinopsis: **Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo? _"No hay pero dolor para ti que una violación a tu maldito pudor." – Dijo sonriendo y arreglándose la túnica – "Si vuelves a insultarme, créeme que haré otra cosa que te dolerá más que esto."_

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, salvo lo que no reconozcan, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

**

****

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

**

* * *

**

_CAPÍTULO 8_

**_+ La sombra de nuestros recuerdos +_**

Retiró nuevamente las molestas ramas que rodeaban a la casa, el pequeño bosque que lo protegía.

La noche podía camuflarlo.

Draco levantó su varita y caminó por el sendero que suponía la entrada a ella. La movió nuevamente y la puerta cedió el paso, abriéndose lentamente. Frunció el ceño… había sido demasiado fácil.

¿Así cuidaban sus amigos a Granger?

Empujó suavemente la puerta, riendo por la ineptitud de los aurores. Entró a la abandonada casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era una casa pequeña, poca iluminación, sucia, llena de polvo, nada digno para vivir. No se oía nada, absolutamente nada. Pensó que seguramente la castaña estaba dormida. Mucho mejor, la sorpresa sería grade y podría reclamar lo que creía suyo.

Subió al piso superior, oyendo el crujido de la madera vieja bajo sus pies.

Abrió la primera puerta, pero en ella no había nada, fue hasta la otra habitación… tampoco había nada ahí.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la pequeña sala, sus sillones estaban polvorientos, caminó por toda la casa y no encontró huellas, ni una presencia, nada que le dijera que Granger estaba en ese lugar.

Algo estaba mal.

Miró las fotografías que aún había en los aparadores. Fotos de muggle, sus ropas los delataban. Tomó una y leyó la leyenda…

_Elise y Eric_

_1997_

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_

_Casa de campo._

Tiró la fotografía al suelo y maldijo en voz alta.

Granger no estaba ahí, era claro. Potter y Weasley jamás la expondrían así. Poca seguridad, un lugar apartado a la salida de Nueva York. Era un idiota.

¿Cómo no lo sospechó antes? Ellos jamás harían algo negligente si se trataba de la castaña. De seguro ella no estaba en Nueva York, de seguro que su hogar sería en otra parte y estaría protegido con el poderoso hechizo _Fidelio_. Él ya lo había pensado, pero se negó la posibilidad por el solo afán de encontrarla.

Cómo pudo caer en algo así.

Giró enojado consigo mismo y abrió la puerta rápidamente…

"Nadie juega conmigo." – Masculló, extrayendo de su bolsillo un papel y mirando la casa en él – "Y tú no serás la primera, Hermione. Lograste engañarme ahora y no te daré el placer de hacerlo después."

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo desparecer con su varita.

"Cuando te encuentre te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho."

Cerró sus ojos y poco después de que una llovizna fina comenzara a caer, él desapareció.

– _**MIS –**_

Hermione salió a la parte posterior de la casa, vestida como una muggle cualquiera. Tocó un trozo de papel y enseguida comenzó a vibrar. Su traslador estaba listo.

Respiró hondamente, contó hasta tres y el ya conocido jalón del ombligo vino después. Fueron solo segundos y ella cayó con violencia en un suelo de cemento. Estaba segura que volvería a usar ese artefacto solo en caso de suma urgencia. Aún no se acostumbraba a ello y odiaba viajar así.

Quitó de su chaqueta un poco de polvo y se levantó despacio.

Estaba en un callejón de Filadelfia.

Salió despacio, y se perdió entre la gente que caminaba por las calles. Los sonidos de la ciudad viva y su aire denso la hicieron sentirse de cierta manera bien. Aquellas personas aún permanecían ajenas a la guerra que había desatado Malfoy en Inglaterra y que pronto se develaría.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar ese apellido y nuevamente su mente se perdió en el sueño, en ese sueño extraño que nunca entendería. Movió suavemente su cabeza y se detuvo frente a un edificio grande y sonrió con tristeza.

Varios policías salían del local a paso apresurado y otros ingresaban a él con algún ciudadano que decía palabras en su defensa, justificando sus actos.

Acomodó su abrigo y entró… Había llegado el momento de descubrir la verdad.

Esperó pacientemente quince minutos al agente de homicidios en su oficina mientras un guardia la llenaba de formularios respecto a secuestros y cosas policiales que ella no le llamaba la atención.

Sonreía a veces por bromas que no hallaba sentido, temiendo que aquel hombre le pidiera una cita y esa fuera en un lugar atestado de criminales, solo para que él pudiera mostrarle sus habilidades.

El agente llegó cuando aquel policía estaba dispuesto a llevarla a conocer todo el centro y a si "animarla" a formar parte de ese grupo selecto de ciudadanos.

Se sintió aliviada cuando no escuchó la voz de ese policía. No creía soportar más.

"Buenos días, señorita." – Saludó estirando su mano – "Soy el agente Jonh Smith"

"Buenos días, Hermione Granger." – Contestó, estrechando su mano.

"Siéntese por favor." – Ofreció con una sonrisa – "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

"Quisiera reabrir un caso." – Dijo con firmeza.

El agente levantó una ceja y la miró con atención, cruzando sus manos encima del escritorio lleno de papeles.

"El caso en la que una pareja de esposos murió en un accidente de tránsito en el 2002, en el centro de esta ciudad."

Smith se levantó y después fue hasta un casillero, sacó una carpeta y después volvió a sentarse.

"El matrimonio Granger¿no?" – Preguntó con seriedad. Ella asintió – "Un caso que fue muy sonado dentro del departamento. Quisiera preguntarle algo…" – El policía la miró con el ceño fruncido – "¿Por qué pide que se reabra el caso cuando jamás se cerró?"

Hermione se sorprendió.

"Eso no es posible. Ustedes me enviaron un oficio diciéndome que el caso se cerraba al no encontrar pruebas de que fuera un intento de homicidio. Me especificaban como las investigaciones habían llegado a la conclusión de que el accidente se provocó por una fuga de gasolina y por eso el auto explotó." – Dijo lo más calmada que podía.

"Este caso fue llevado por el agente Henderson y él me comentó que le envió un formulario especificando que el caso tenía un nivel muy alto de complejidad, que ese accidente apuntaba a un homicidio en un 50 y que jamás recibió una respuesta suya al comunicado." – Informó con un rostro de sorpresa.

La castaña lo miró con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de miedo.

"Jamás me llegó. Solo recibí ese comunicado que le dije." – Susurró con turbación en la voz – "¿Podría llamar al señor Henderson?"

El señor Smith se levantó nuevamente.

"No puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó extrañada.

"El murió dos meses después de enviarle la comunicación." – Dijo con calma. La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse – "Enviamos más de un comunicado a su casa, unos con informes detallados de investigaciones y los otros con pistas relevantes."

Hermione bajó la cabeza.

"Nunca recibimos respuesta." – Dijo Smith.

"No los recibí." – Contestó con voz suave, cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

"Quisiera saber si es factible que trajera ese único comunicado que le llegó de nuestra parte."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

"¿Puede venir mañana?" – Preguntó Smith, Hermione volvió a asentir – "Déjeme decirle que es extraño que los mensajes que le enviamos no le llegaran y esto es una nueva pauta, una nueva pista que debemos agregar al caso que aún no ha sido resuelto del todo… Puede ser que el que provocara el accidente impidió que usted recibiera los informes y le envió esa falsa comunicación, así se libraría de culpa y le haría creer eso para que no investigara más. Una cuartada…"

Hermione salió del edificio confundida.

Ese mensaje falso, la muerte del agente que llevaba el caso, las comunicaciones jamás recibidas. Sus sospechas estaban siendo ratificadas. Sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente, habían sido asesinados y el que lo provocara no era un muggle… sino un mago.

Y el único rostro que le vino a la mente fue el de Draco Malfoy.

– _**MIS – **_

Se levantó despacio de la cama, cansado de tratar de relajarse. Eran ya tres de la tarde y Ron no quería levantarse ¿Cansancio? No… Remordimiento.

Quería hundirse entre las sábanas y nunca más salir de ese cuarto, quedarse perdido en su ambiente silencioso y en los recuerdos vivientes de su mente traicionera. Escapar de ese mundo, escapar de sus sentimientos pero sobre todo… escapar de sus deseos.

Escapar para nunca volver a ver a Pansy Parkinson.

Golpearon la puerta y él agradeció interiormente a la persona que hubiera ido a llamarlo, de seguro sería para darle alguna noticia y de seguro eso lo haría olvidarse de ella. Aquel hombre merecía una condecoración…

"Señor, Pansy Parkinson solicita verlo."

…O el despido inmediato.

Ron cerró la puerta con violencia después de decirle que iría más tarde, en esos momentos no era del todo fuerte para enfrentarla con las memorias frescas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aún eso pesaba en su conciencia…

Caminó por los pasillos del campamento de Irlanda, moviendo su varita en el bolsillo, hasta donde la ex Slytherin y mano derecha de Malfoy estaba. Retrasar ese encuentro no era inteligente, él sabía que no.

"Parkinson quiso escapar hace dos horas." – Dijo Lavander caminando a su lado después de ingresar a una enorme sala – "Se puso histérica al ver a los dos aurores que la custodiaban. Comenzó a golpearse en las paredes, a rasguñarse y rasguñar a los que querían calmarla. No había forma de tranquilizarla y después de sujetarla con cuerdas gritó que quería verte."

Ron no dijo nada, solo escuchaba atentamente el reporte.

"Le dijeron que tú no estabas disponible para ella a cualquier momento y fue el peor error que cometieron, Parkinson se enojó demasiado e hizo que los vidrios de su habitación se rompieron en mil pedazos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se eleve, chocando en los aurores y en las paredes. No hubo alternativa, le aplicaron el hechizo _Desmaius_ y te llamamos."

¿Tanta había sido su furia por impedirle verlo para provocar tal cantidad de magia? Todo en Ron se alteró, algo muy interno se removió. Ella, solo ella estaba ahora en su mente.

"Está en ésta sala." – Dijo Lavander.

"Gracias. Puedes retirarte."

La chica simplemente lo miró y diciéndole un leve _adiós_, ella caminó de regreso por el pasillo.

Ron golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió. Una sanadora estaba allí.

"¿Cómo está?" – Fue lo primero que dijo.

Ron se sintió un maldito traidor. Él no tenía porque preguntar como estaba ella, él ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por ella, Pansy Parkinson era una mortífaga, la mano derecha de Malfoy, su enemiga…

Él no tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

Quiso en ese preciso momento salir corriendo, pero la voz de la sanadora lo trajo de vuelta.

"Un poco golpeada, nada grave."

Juntos caminaron hasta una pequeña cama. Ella estaba ahí, acostada, con los ojos cerrados, tranquila… hermosa. Tenía que admitirlo a pesar de odiarse por solo pensarlo.

"Despertará dentro de poco." – Avisó la medimaga.

"Pidió verme así que puede retirarse. Quiero hablar con ella a solas." – Dijo lentamente – "Gracias por todo."

La mujer frunció el ceño, queriendo mirar los ojos del auror pero estos se hallaban fijos en Pansy. Asintió y después salió silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta.

Su mano se movido despacio, acercándola al rostro de la mortífaga, tocando suavemente su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo bullir con solo ese toque. La retiró de inmediato, casi con violencia y miro por la ventana.

Era un maldito traidor atrapado por la sombra de los recuerdos.

Ahora, en esos precisos momentos, supo el error que había cometido, ahora entendía que nivel tan alto tenía ese desliz, que ocasionaría si Harry llegara a enterarse, porque sabía que su amigo no era tonto, su amigo ya sospechaba algo, aún cuando él había querido ser lo más discreto posible.

Y él ¿Podría controlarse si se presentara una oportunidad semejante?. ¿Podría con lo que sentía dentro?

Camino hacia atrás y le dio la espalda, ocultando su cara entre sus manos y golpeándola algunas veces.

Pansy Parkinson era su enemiga. Ella representaba todo lo que él tenía que odiar. Ella era la fuente principal para eliminar a Malfoy. Por ella sabrían más del ex Slytherin para asesinarlo y así eliminar a la sombra que representaba Malfoy en la vida de Hermione, en la vida de la mujer que _Él_ amaba.

Por Pansy Parkinson, él sería feliz.

Sin embargo… poco le importaba eso ahora.

Contradicción.

Pansy estaba tan metida dentro que había logrado desplazar a Hermione en gran parte, haciéndolo olvidar el amor que sentía hacia su mejor amiga, haciéndolo olvidar que todo eso era hecho por su causa.

Si Hermione no peligrara, tal vez poco le importaría a Harry y a él capturar a Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de que ella fuera la mano derecha de Malfoy.

Y era sorprendente todo lo que podía ocasionar un solo encuentro con alguien prohibido.

Dio un respingo y un pequeño gritito. Aquellas manos femeninas que lo habían acariciado el día anterior ahora se adentraban por dentro de su capa, acariciando su abdomen y su torso… otra vez.

Se separó de inmediato, dando la vuelta, conciente de que no podía soportar tanto.

"Pansy" – Susurró despacio, mirándola.

"Ron." – Dijo ella, sonriente – "Viniste"

Y sin dejarlo siquiera decir más, sus brazos rodearon su pecho y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del auror. Ron no pudo evitar corresponder a ese gesto y rodeo también con sus manos el cuerpo de la mortífaga, besando suavemente su cabeza.

Era ilógico aquel momento, raro, extraño.

Dos enemigos que se abrazaban y trasmitían sensaciones como si fueran dos enamorados.

Ron cerró los ojos, dejando descansar su mentón en la cabeza de Pansy, sintiendo paz, sintiendo cosas inexplicables mientras ella lo abrazaba aún más y acariciaba despacio su espalda.

Extrañó. Totalmente extraño el momento, el lugar, todo.

Pansy sonrió por el solo contacto. Por primera vez sentía que su corazón latía por otra razón que no fuera deseo al estar tan cerca de un hombre. Por primera vez sintió mariposas en el estómago. Por primera vez se sintió especial.

Los dos se sentían así, solo por la sombra de sus recuerdos.

Bastó un simple encuentro, uno, y sus respectivas sombras nacieron. Sus sensaciones, no sentimientos.

Ella fue quien se separó y él la miró. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sus labios se adentraron sin vergüenza en la boca del pelirrojo, besándolo como el día anterior, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, sin permiso alguno.

Y es que ella no necesitaba su permiso. Ella ya sabia lo que podía provocarle, y sin que él se diera cuenta, fue caminando hacia atrás, llevándolo con ella hasta que juntos cayeron en la cama.

Ron se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, las emociones, las sensaciones habían sido más fuertes, dejándolo desconectado del medio. Pansy ya estaba sobre él, besándolo, acercando su cuerpo, estimulándolo poco a poco.

Y él no pudo evitar lo que sentía. La oportunidad se había dado otra vez… y él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Sus labios apresaron los de Pansy y sus manos, hasta ahora quietas, la recorrieron sin medida, sin vergüenza. Ahora su cuerpo apresaba al de la rubia.

Siguieron besándose, quitándose lentamente la ropa, acrecentando el deseo que sentían. Él ya no tenía camisa cuando se dio cuenta que Parkinson carecía de su vestido de enferma. Sus pieles nuevamente se sintieron en ese roce enloquecedor, dilatando el fuego de la pasión.

Solo bastó un gemido y nuevamente todo, todo lo que ese encuentro ocasionaría llegó a su cabeza e hizo que su cuerpo, más no su mente, se separan de ella en un movimiento rápido.

Sí, se levantó y tomó la camisa que estaba en el suelo, poniéndosela enseguida.

No quería caer otra vez. Tenía miedo.

Pansy, aún en la cama, respiraba entrecortadamente. Ron no pudo evitar que sus mejillas nuevamente adquirieran un tono carmesí al observar a esa mujer solo en ropa interior sobre esa cama de enfermería.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó ella, despacio.

Él no le contestó, solo dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero otra vez, unas manos lo detuvieron de su brazo. El tacto era delicado, suplicante.

"¿Por qué quieres irte?" – Preguntó de nuevo ella y despacio, logró que él la mirara otra vez, que se perdiera en esos ojos verdes sin medida – "¿Por qué?"

Ron cerró los ojos y retiró las manos de Pansy. Caminó hasta la cama y tomando entre sus manos el vestido azul de enferma, vistió a la mortífaga como si fuera una niña pequeña. Terminado, solamente le acarició la mejilla y quiso irse nuevamente, pero esa voz parecida a un siseo, volvió a impedírselo.

"Si te vas… Te juro que no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar." – Amenazó.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un freno poderoso, se detuvo, sin atreverse a voltear. No quería ver que Pansy decía la verdad, no quería que el brillo de esos ojos esmeraldas le dijeran que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Pansy sonrió con burla, alzando una ceja. Era tan sencillo manipularlo.

Acomodó su vestido de tal forma que sus pechos voluptuosos pudieran ser apreciados parcialmente y caminando a paso decidido, se colocó frente a él. Fingió una mirada de tristeza, fingió que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Pero… ¿en verdad lo fingió?

Ron solo la miró. No quería hablar. De su boca, en esos momentos, solo saldrían palabras de las que se arrepentiría después.

Silencio prologando que solo era roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

Miradas unidas por sensaciones distintas.

Brazos que se levantaban otra vez y abrazaban el cuerpo masculino con posesión.

Labios que se perdieron entre otros.

Ron era hombre. Podía controlarse, muchas veces lo había demostrado, pero frente a Pansy Parkinson, toda defensa caía… y era propenso a cualquier ataque.

Cayeron otra vez en la cama y esta vez, fue Ron, quién, separándose un poco, sacó su varita y puso un hechizo extraño sobre la puerta. Nadie iba a ingresar, quería asegurarse de ello.

No quería que nadie supiera que era un traidor y que la sombra naciente de sus recuerdos lo sumergía poco a poco en la oscuridad absoluta.

Sus brazos se posesionaron de aquel débil cuerpo femenino y sus labios llegaron hasta su cuello, besándolo con tanta delicadeza que la mortífaga no pudo reprimir ataques de risa.

Era tan extraña esa forma de posesión.

Sus cuerpos rodaron en la cama, se amoldaron otra vez. Las manos acariciaban la piel, los pechos, las caderas. Todo lo que podían tocar.

Pansy, con sus uñas, tocó la piel de la espalda, arrancando deliciosos sonidos para sus oídos y él, como venganza, rozó cuerpo con cuerpo, haciendo que ella, indiscutiblemente, gritara de satisfacción.

Y nuevamente, encerrados entre cuatro paredes y con la sensación de peligro flotando sobre la piel, dos enemigos se fusionaron en uno.

La diferencia era que, esta vez, sí podían permanecer juntos por un tiempo que ellos podían determinar y una guerra no se desataba fuera de esa cárcel de cuatro paredes. Pero dentro de cada uno, con solo roces, su propia guerra interna estalló.

Ingenuos los que creen que pueden controlar los sentimientos como si fuera material amoldable, porque ellos serán los primeros en caer y destruirse.

– _**MIS – **_

Abrió la puerta y después la cerró con fuerza. Estaba enojada, mucho.

¿Acaso podría ser que Draco Malfoy matara a sus padres cuando, después de Hogwarts, ella jamás volvió a verlo por la amenaza de muerte que él mismo le impuso?

Caminó rápidamente por el living de esa casa y dejó su cartera en una mesa. Se sentó en un sillón y escondió entre sus manos su rostro… y lloró.

Dolor extraño que se sumergía en su cuerpo solo por los recuerdos.

Quería arrancarse del pecho el corazón, solo para no sentir. Quería desmemoriarse con un hechizo, solo para no recordar. Quería morir, solo para tener paz.

Jamás pensó que al aceptar la propuesta de Harry iba a dañarla tanto. Recordaba sus palabras,

"_Hermione, Malfoy ha sido declarado inocente en el juicio de este varano, tal vez no lo sabías, pero si sabes que eso es una injusticia. Yo debo seguir en la búsqueda del los horcruxes y necesito a alguien en Hogwarts para vigilar a Malfoy y saber donde está Lord Voldemort. Hermione… te necesito a ti."_

Y ella aceptó, porque también era su afán desenmascarar a Malfoy y hacerlo pagar por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Golpeó el sillón con fuerza.

Él había dicho "G_racias, Hermione."_ y ella estaba feliz por poder ayudarlo.

Ingenua.

Harry había pedido disculpas cuando ella regresó al Valle de Gogric y solo era una sombra que llevaba a cuestas una amenaza de muerte. Potter le prometió encontrar a Malfoy y vengarse de él, prometió que lo haría pagar por el daño, prometió y ella sabía que luchaba día a día para cumplir con todo ello.

Ahora sabía que Pansy Parkinson estaba en sus manos. Esa seria la primera venganza contra Draco Malfoy.

Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por su cara. Se estremeció por repentinos recuerdos que quería desechar de su mente. Se desesperó al pensar que Draco Malfoy no había cesado en su búsqueda y sabía que tarde o temprano al encontraría.

Negarlo era solo mentirse.

Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente, un recuerdo vino a ella.

Su primer enfrentamiento. La noche en la cuál había dado inicio el juego peligroso entre el león y la serpiente. Su sufrimiento…

_Las pinturas de la pared hablaban entre ellas mientras que los dos alumnos seguían a la ahora directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall._

"_Saben muy bien" – Comenzó la vieja profesora – "que como premios anuales deben convivir en la torre que les ha sido designada. Las cosas han cambiado mucho y preferiría no hacerlo, pero el mandato es claro y debo respetarlo." – Dijo en tono que delataba su desconfianza a esa convivencia planeada por Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, con el único fin de conseguir información valiosa sobre el Lord y destruir a Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione caminaba con la mirada baja. No quería mostrar el miedo que la embargaba al saber que compartiría por un año escolar la misma torre con la persona que logró adentrar mortífagos al castillo y desarmó a Dumbledore, provocando su muerte._

_Sí, tenía miedo y mucho._

_Draco caminaba erguido, distinto a lo que su compañera hacia. Para él era muy fácil fingir sus exaltaciones y pasar por alto las acusaciones de Minerva McGonagall. Él no se dejaba llevar por los hechos, sabía controlarse._

_Desde ese momento. Su venganza contra Potter comenzaría._

"_Ahora." – Exclamó Minerva volvió – "Ésta es su torre. Aquí convivirán hasta finales del año. No quiero peleas entre ustedes. Como premios anuales, deben dar el ejemplo." – Hermione asintió, Draco solamente hizo un gesto que no pasó por alto Minerva – "La contraseña es Mandrágora Azul." – El retrato que protegía la entrada se aclaró un poco y dejó paso a un gladiador que se cuadró y permitido la entrada – "Sus pertenencias están en cada habitación. El cuarto de la Señorita Granger es el de la derecha y el del Señor Malfoy el de la izquierda. Buenas noches."_

"_Buenas noches, directora." – Dijo Hermione, sin moverse._

"_Buenas noches." – Masculló Draco y de inmediato entró por el hueco que dejaba el cuadro._

_Hermione permaneció quieta y Minerva, observando a Malfoy entrar y desaparecer poco después, colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña._

"_Tranquila, Hermione. El señor Malfoy no le hará nada." – Dijo con amabilidad – "Y si lo hace, irá a Azkaban sin pretextos. Su condición para entrar nuevamente al colegio fue esa. Él no la dañará. Solo pido que se cuide y que no siga su juego. Permití su entrada nuevamente a esta institución por el plan del señor Potter pero si él hace algo, no dudaré en expulsarlo."_

_Ella sintió._

"_Trate de descansar, Hermione." – Dijo suavemente y después de dos palmaditas en su hombro, sonriéndole, se alejó del lugar._

_Con toda la valentía característica de un Gryffindor, Hermione caminó por las escaleras, subiendo a la torre. A cada momento recordaba cada palabra de Harry y su propia fortaleza. Debía destruir a Draco Malfoy porque él destruyó a su mejor amigo._

_Entró por completo a la torre. Lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba._

_Respiró aliviada._

_Observó su entorno. Todo era reconfortante, agradable._

_Distinguió un mueble cerca de una pared, un ventanal y la chimenea. Se sentó tranquilamente._

_Mientras cerraba los ojos y movía lentamente el cuello, dando círculos, quiso no pensar en los riesgos que corría encerrada en una torre con Draco Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo, sus propósitos eran fuertes y no la hacían desistir en esa misión._

_El frío del otoño que se colaba por los abandonados pasillos del castillo llegaba con más intensidad a la torre de los Premios Anuales._

_Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida. No sentía más presencia que la de ella misma, hasta que oyó pasos débiles, pensó que era su imaginación, pero al escuchar una respiración frente a ella, supo que no soñaba._

_Abrió los ojos, y se vio reflejada en las pupilas grises de Draco Malfoy. Por el susto, se hizo para atrás y se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito._

"_¿Nadie te ha dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te asustas?" – Susurró de manera insinuante._

_Miles de pensamientos desfilaron en su cabeza. Peligro, solo eso podía traer consigo aquellas palabras. La primera acción que pensó fue realizada. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer algo, la varita estaba en la cien pálida._

_Draco sonrió._

"_Sigues siendo una cobarde." – Masculló, arrastrando las palabras. Era el mismo que conocía – "Sangre sucia."_

_Y no puso controlarse. Su mano quiso levantarse y abofetearlo, tal vez golpear con fuerza aquel rostro que mostraba arrogancia y supremacía, pero no lo logró. La mano fría de Malfoy la sostenía con fuerza, dañándola. Y con la otra, hizo que su varita cayera al suelo, dejándola indefensa._

"_Suéltame." – Dijo ella._

_Él la miró con burla._

_Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Sentía miedo, aunque le constara admitirlo. Temía que él pudiera dañarla._

"_No." – Respondió mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano izquierda en el sofá. Estaba muy asustada._

"_Si me haces daño. Irás a Azkaban." – Susurró. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y tembló sin que pudiera hacer nada. Mostraba debilidad y eso la humillaba._

_Draco rió con fuerza y con un solo movimiento rápido, la levantó, acercándolo a él y después, la llevó hasta una pared, donde, sin ninguna consideración, hizo que la espalda de la castaña chocara contra la fría pared._

"_No me amenaces. Granger." – Siseó despacio "Sé que me temes, que tienes miedo por compartir esta torre con un futuro mortífago, pero déjame decirte que esa máscara a la cual quieres poner de nombre fortaleza, no existe y siempre seré yo quién la derribe. Jamás podrás ser fuerte ante mi, Granger… jamás."_

"_No me conoces." – Retó ella. Su mirada estaba borrosa. Lágrimas querían salir de ella._

_Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a ella, lastimando su espalda otra vez._

"_¿Es posible que seas tan estúpida?" – Preguntó con burla – "Aquí nadie me dirá que hacer y menos alguien como tú. ¿No te das cuenta de la basura que eres?"_

_Hermione se movió, tratando de separarlo. Él, con violencia, tomó sus muñecas y las pegó en la pared. Sus nudillos se lastimaron. Sentía el escozor en ellos._

"_¿No te das cuenta que eres tú la basura, Malfoy?" – Masculló Hermione, enojada y temblorosa._

_Draco chasqueó la lengua. La retiró de la pared con rabia y con la misma rabia la volvió a golpear en la misma. Por un momento sintió que el aire se escapa de su pulmones y que en algún momento iba a desmayarse._

"_Te puedo hacer daño, Granger." – Murmuró despacio – "Puedo hacer que pidas clemencia con desesperación. Si fui capaz de adentrar a Hogwarts mortífagos¿crees que no soy capaz de eliminarte?" _

"_Eres un cobarde que busca pretextos para sentirse fuerte, ocultando la verdadera cobardía que en verdad tienes por dentro." – Masculló con rabia. Una lágrima se escapó de su cara y recorrió lentamente su mejilla._

_Esta vez, él no hizo gestos, solamente, con una mano, sujetó ambas muñecas. Pensó que podría liberarse, Se equivocó._

_La mano que quedara libre, se posó en el pecho agitado y fue subiendo despacio hasta el cuello. Ella se estremeció, sintiendo miedo nuevamente. Draco sonrió esta vez y con fuerza, apretó el cuello._

"_Jamás vuelvas a llamarme cobarde, sangre sucia." – Musitó amenazante. Hermione quiso liberarse, pero fue imposible, sentía que su cuerpo iba desvaneciéndose. El suficiente aire no ingresaba sus pulmones._

_La hería, pero aquello solo era un daño físico. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue su marca de por vida, la sombra de un recuerdo permanente y dañino. Eso jamás podría olvidarlo._

_La mano que apresaba su cuello se deslizó hacia abajo, tocando sus pechos y apresando su cintura como si sus manos fueran garras que se adentraban en su piel, como si sus dedos cumplieran la función de los colmillos de serpiente y seguido, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y sin permiso, le dio el beso que la condenaría por siempre._

_Solo había furia en ese acto. Sus labios lograron abrir la boca de Hermione y ella, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas desfilaran una a una por toda su cara. La humillaba, la destrozaba. Era un maldito._

_Y aquella mano que sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas se liberó y esa fue la que comenzó a tocarla, sin vergüenza._

_Sus manos golpearon sus hombros, golpearon su pecho e intentaron separarlo, pero él no permitía nada. Mordía sus labios, robaba poco a poco la santidad de un cuerpo que nadie había tocado._

_Y rendida por sus intentos vanos, su fortaleza se despedazó._

_Fue Draco quién, al sentir cada lágrima en su cara y al no soportar el dolor que causaban las uñas y los puños de Granger en su cuerpo, la soltó con fuerza, separándose de ella y limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo. En ese gesto había asco._

_Hermione se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar. Sus labios le dolían, su cintura, sus caderas, todo su cuerpo._

"_No hay pero dolor para ti que una violación a tu maldito pudor." – Dijo sonriendo y arreglándose la túnica – "Si vuelves a insultarme, créeme que haré otra cosa que te dolerá más que esto."_

_Y con pantomima le mandó un beso volado y se fue a paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras, con destino a su habitación._

_Hermione se deslizó por la pared y con su túnica, limpió sus labios. Sangre quedó en ella._

"_Maldito." – Masculló y se abrazó a si misma, llorando con desesperación._

_Y al cerrar sus ojos, su mente hizo que las manos de Malfoy recorrieran el mismo camino tortuoso de segundos antes, sin saber que ese sería el primer encuentro de muchos…_

La sombra de sus recuerdos tormentosos estaba ahogándola.

Los recuerdos acudían a ella sin ser invitados. No pedían permiso para causar el daño que sobrellevaba cada uno.

Fueron muchas más ataques de ese tipo y cada uno era peor que el otro, pero poco a poco, cada uno se fue convirtiendo en algo sumamente fuerte. Fue el encuentro que sucedió cuando ella iba a entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor el antecesor a su caída.

Fue ese el que propicio otro, otro y otro.

Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Media día.

Hoy preferiría quedarse en casa y no salir a investigar por su propia cuenta. Cada cosa que había descubierto estaba convirtiendo su cabeza en un verdadero remolino de palabras incomprensibles para su razón.

La idea de que Draco Malfoy fue el culpable en gran parte de la muerte de sus padres no saldría de su cabeza hasta que no comprobara lo contrario.

Se levantó tranquilamente y mirando por la ventana pequeños copos de nieve al caer, cerró los ojos.

Sabía que algún día superaría cada recuerdo, que cada día las heridas de un corazón despedazado sanarían.

Algún día Draco Malfoy pagaría por el daño que hizo… algún día.

Estaba segura.

**

* * *

**

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–08–26_  
.-.

_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three wise men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?_

–_**James Blunt**–_

Hola, queridas lectoras. He regresado con este Fic.

Este capítulo es largo, recompensando la demora.

Voy a contestar unas dudas que me plantearon:

**Hermione y Draco:** Ellos sí vivieron un romance en su séptimo año y fue muy intenso. Cada capitulo, de hoy en adelante, traerá recuerdos de sus encuentros en perspectivas distintas, ya sea de Draco como de Hermione, así despejo dudas de por qué Draco cambió tanto y se volvió el malo de Fic, de cómo se enamoraron los dos, que hizo que todo cambiara y por qué la amenazó de muerte después.

**Ron y Pansy:** Y que me gusta esta relación. Ellos no se aman, solamente sienten algo por ellos, sensaciones. Pansy está jugando con él, solo lo usa por el plan que tiene con Draco Malfoy. Ella se dejó secuestrar para ello. Pero la frase puesta al final de su escena dice más que mil palabras.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que siempre dejan un RR para mi historia y no la olvidan. Gracias a:

_**+ Ange +  
+ iris warren +  
+ ChicaMalfoy +**_  
**_+ silviota +  
+ .-Lovely-Sheikah-. +  
+ Terry Moon +_**  
_**+ ishi +  
+ Alejandra +**_

Y espero que cada vez se aumenten más las lectoras. Je, je, eso me haría muy feliz ;)

La contestación a los RR de personas que no tiene cuenta en la página será expuesta en mi profile, bajo la pequeña reseña de la historia. Busquen ahí la respuesta a sus lindos cometarios :) Por cierto, en él también, pueden encontrar el título y una pequeña sinopsis de FanFictions que pienso publicar.

Y como soy latosa y eso, quiero recomendar unos Fics que me parecieron muy interesantes:

_The Conspirancy:_ de **SilverWomen**

_Poción XI y la noble perforación de la botella_ de **Miyuki Kobayakawa**

Se cuidan mucho y espero verlos muy pronto.

Como he iniciado clases, he tratado estos días escribir lo más que pueda de mis Fics. En dos semanas posiblemente tenga el siguiente chap y sino, puede ser más pronto.

Besos…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	10. Engañándose

**Sinopsis: **Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo? _"Quiero saber que se siente el no tener nadie a tu lado." – Susurró despacio, sin apartar la mirada. Granger frunció el ceño – "Quiero saber que sientes al no tener a nadie que te proteja. Al saber que todos te han dejado y que ahora estás expuesta al dolor." _

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, salvo lo que no reconozcan, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9_

_**+ Engañándose +**_

Pansy miró la espalda desnuda de Ron. Él caminaba hasta su camisa, tirada varios pasos más allá de la cama.

Eran las ocho de la noche y hace solo cinco minutos decidieron parar de fingirse amor. Fue ella quién se lo pidió, sintiendo que su corazón no latía únicamente por el deseo. Latía por algo que ella quería negar.

No quería perderse en algo que sabía, no era cierto.

Bajó su mirada, observando sus manos.

¿Acaso sentía algo más que simple atracción física por Ronald Weasley?. ¿Algo más que simple necesidad?

La caricia de Ron en su mejilla fue la respuesta… pero ella quiso mentirse, engañarse.

"Tengo que irme." – Dijo despacio el pelirrojo.

Pansy sintió un hueco enorme dentro del estómago. No quiso mirarlo, solo asintió lentamente. ¿Por qué sentía cosas que querían hacerla gritar? No podía seguir con eso, no podía. Sabía que no iba a soportar demasiado.

Poco a poco el deseo iba convirtiéndose en algo peligroso, algo que no quería ni deseaba conocer.

Levantó su mirada. Era indiferente. No habló. Nada inteligente saldría de ella en esos momentos.

Ron se extrañó por esa actitud.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Preguntó despacio, sentándose a su lado.

"Nada." – Mintió – "Tienes que irte. Has estado conmigo más de cinco horas. Una vista a una mortífaga no dura tanto tiempo."

"Puede que sí." – Contradijo, acercando su rostro – "Porque pueden pensar que te estoy interrogando."

"Pero no lo hiciste." – Volvió a atacar.

"Es cierto." – Dijo tranquilamente – "Pero no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie, y tampoco tengo que informar en qué utilizo mi tiempo."

"Vete." – Dijo despacio, bajando la mirada – "No quiero que sospechen."

Ron, despacio, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Parkinson y suavemente lo levantó, sólo para besarla. Una parte de ella se destrozó lentamente. Viró su rostro y se recostó en la cama, tapándose con la sábana que cubría sus pies. Tampoco dijo nada.

Y tampoco Ron quiso decirlo, porque tarde se dio cuenta de que para Pansy Parkinson, él simplemente era una diversión para hacer menos pesada esa carga, ese encarcelamiento. Y la odio por un instante, pero el deseo no logró que la odiara más tiempo.

Esa sensación, mezclada con otra, jamás se lo permitiría otra vez.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Con firmeza tomó la perilla, la giró y obligándose a no mirarla otra vez, salió, cerrando con la puerta esa sensación de plenitud, reemplazándose con una de vacío.

Todo había cambiado.

Pansy oyó la puerta cerrase.

Y una lágrima que jamás notó, despacio se deslizó por su mejilla hasta llegar a la sábana, precisamente a un cabello rojo, un cabello del hombre al que comenzaba a querer.

Pero que lo negaba.

Lo negaría. Sería siempre así.

Ella siempre se engañaría. Seria siempre así.

– _**MIS –**_

Cho Chang caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a la oficina de Harry Potter. Golpeó lentamente y la voz del chico le permitió pasar.

Harry se sorprendió al verla.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Cho?" – Preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Recuerdas la casa de campo en Nueva York?" – Preguntó rápidamente.

"Si."

"Malfoy estuvo en ella." – Informó, con su voz temblorosa – "Está buscando a Hermione."

Harry se levantó de inmediato.

"Tengo que ir por ella." – Dijo voz fuerte, caminando hasta la puerta.

Cho lo detuvo, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

"Ella no querrá regresar." – Dijo lentamente.

Sus miradas se unieron por un lapso de tiempo y la asiática, al notar sus manos en los hombros de Harry, las retiró, sonrojándose levemente. Bajó la mirada.

El joven también se sintió extraño, pero saber que Hermione estaba en peligro hizo que olvidara su vergüenza.

"Voy a tener que pedirte otro favor, Cho." – Dijo lentamente. Harry cerró la puerta. La miró con intensidad – "¿Quisieras ser la guardiana secreta de Hermione?"

"¿Yo?" – Preguntó sorprendida, mirándolo.

"Lo seré yo también." – Contestó – "Malfoy está buscándola y la única manera de protegerla es con el hechizo _Fidelio_. Confío en ti y sé la gran bruja que eres. Por eso te lo pido."

Cho bajó su cabeza. Sabía de los riesgos que corría un guardián secreto, de la gran responsabilidad que llevaría. Harry confiaba en ella, se lo pedía a ella. Era una muestra muy grande pedírselo. Sabía cuanto Harry quería a Hermione y le pedía ayuda a ella para protegerla.

Sonrió. Era algo significativo.

Por dentro, pensó que tal vez Harry no la olvidó del todo, que tal vez no amaba tanto a Ginebra Weasley como decía, tal vez.

Se engañó.

"Sí, acepto." – Dijo sonriéndole.

Harry también le sonrió y tomó su hombro con una mano.

"Gracias otra vez."

La sensación tan conocida cuando lo tenía cerca comenzó nacer con fuerza dentro de ella.

Harry dijo algo sobre llamar a Ron, pero ella no escuchaba. Sólo lo miraba con atención, queriendo recordar a la perfección cuando la besara en la antigua sala donde se reunía el ED. Se estaba enamorando de Harry Potter otra vez y para ella, eso era maravilloso, pero la realidad era otra, solo que ella quería engañarse.

Él amaba a Ginebra Weasley, no a ella, pero Cho quería pensar que no era cierto.

Cuando el moreno dijo otra palabra, ella asintió y juntos salieron de su oficina.

Sentirlo cerca era como sentir la vida de vuelta. Él era capaz de llenarla de fuerza en solo un instante y sus palabras en una confianza en si misma.

Harry nunca sabría cuanto daño le haría después y cuantos errores cometería.

Ese sólo era el comienzo de un nuevo problema.

Era cierto, él era como un imán para los problemas. Jamás lo dejarían vivir tranquilo y muchos de ellos, arruinaron y arruinarían su vida para siempre.

– _**MIS – **_

Ron miraba al frente, quieto.

Tres minutos había permanecido en esa posición, pero a él le parecían horas, tal vez años.

Interminables.

Quiso controlar su furia, pero no lo consiguió.

Arrojó los papeles de su mesa, la golpeó, jaló su cabello, se cacheteó y hasta lanzó gritos ahogados. Quería destruirse, borrar su mente, aniquilar sus pensamientos y cada sensación.

Un sentimiento entremezclado de tristeza y decepción se aferró con fuerza en su interior. Y era provocado por la mujer que debía ser considerada su enemiga y el peor ser sobre la tierra, después de Draco Malfoy.

Todo por ella, por Pansy Parkinson.

Golpeó la mesa.

¿Podía ser tan ingenuo¿Cómo pudo creer que en sólo dos encuentros ella pudiera sentir algo?. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que ella pudiera sentir algo por alguien? Un ser vacío, cruel, despiadado y enamorado de la muerte jamás podía concebir el amor o al menos el cariño.

Nunca.

Pero él quiso engañarse, mentirle a su interior algo que no existía.

Estúpido.

Cómo pudo caer en algo que posiblemente era un juego, a peor aún, una trampa.

Había sido consumido por ella. Sus pensamientos, sus anhelos. Lo había consumido por completo mientras que la mujer que, supuestamente amaba, estaba luchando por sobrevivir a una amenaza de muerte.

¿Podía ser tan ruin?

Sólo y únicamente en ese momento pensó en Hermione Granger, en su mejor amiga, en la mujer que siempre le encantó, en el ejemplo a seguir, en la perfección en persona; en ella, en alguien tan inocente que cayó en las garras de un malvado que ahora quería acabarla.

Ahora pensaba en ella, cuando Hermione siempre tuvo que estar primero en sus pensamientos.

Y se odiaba por eso.

Era un traidor.

Y no se había tomado si quiera la molestia de preguntar cómo estaba, si estaba resguardada, si estaba a gusto, si aún tenía el mismo miedo, si aún la sombra de Draco Malfoy seguía cubriéndola con intensidad.

_La Sombra Inmortal_ que desaparecería sólo cuando alguno de los dos muriera.

Escalofríos.

¿Quién sería el primero? Se golpeó fuertemente la mejilla. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Hace algunas semanas estaba seguro que sería Malfoy el primero en caer¿pero en esos momentos pensaba que Hermione no lograría vencerlo?

Sí, Pansy Parkinson había alterado su mundo por completo… y el jamás se enteró cuando ocurrió.

Se engañaba no saberlo.

Pobre ingenuo, pensaba, mentirse jamás había sido una solución inteligente cuando quería salir de problemas. Lo hizo una vez e hirió a Hermione, lo hacía otra vez y ahora él se hería. Esa forma de escape era como un bumerang, sólo que estaba vez la fuerza con la que regresó fue mayor.

Era destructiva. Demasiado.

Debía detener la tormenta, detener el engaño en el cual se estaba hundiendo para no salir más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Ahora más que nunca, cuando la mortífaga estaba excavando en su interior.

Alejarse de Pansy, visitarla con alguna compañía, pensar en Hermione más seguido y preocuparse por su estado, eran formas de combatir el naciente monstruo que lo atormentaba.

La única manera de erradicarlo por completo.

La puerta de su oficina sonó despacio y rogó que no fuera algún comunicado de Pansy pidiendo verlo nuevamente, aunque sabía que era poco probable. Ella era orgullosa, un Slytherin siempre lo es.

La voz de Harry, bajo la apariencia del señor Hellnox, pidió permiso para entrar.

Se levantó asustado. Debía ser sobre Hermione.

Cuando salió detrás del escritorio, Harry entró junto a Cho Chang.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Cho?" – Preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Harry cerró la puerta.

"Hermione está en peligro. Debemos ir a Filadelfia ahora y llevarla a otro lugar." – Exclamó Harry, alterado.

"Malfoy está buscándola." – Dijo Cho, contestando a la pregunta que iba a hacer Ron.

Y otra vez la misma sombra.

"¿Y Parkinson?"

"Seamus y otros aurores se harán cargo de ella." – Dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente, sin opinar nada sobre esa pregunta. Porque Harry Potter ya sabía que él tenía algo con Pansy, porque sus actos lo delataban, sus palabras – "Tenemos pensado protegerla con el hechizo _Fidelio_. Cho y yo seremos sus guardianes."

Ron se sintió enfadado.

"¿Y yo?" – Preguntó, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz – "¿Dónde quedo?… ¡Hermione es la mujer que amo¡Tengo derecho a protegerla también¡Más derecho que ustedes dos!"

La ira reprimida por cada momento vivido estalló en esos momentos. Su frustración, su culpabilidad, su traición. Todo vino a él en ese instante y no quiso detenerse. Pensó que era mejor gritar para aplacar las ansias de matarse él mismo, desquitarse con esas personas que no tenían la culpa de nada.

Para él… eso era lo mejor.

Cho bajó la mirada. La situación era incómoda. Se sentía fuera de lugar. En verdad estaba fuera de lugar.

"¿Quieres disculparnos un momento, Cho?" – Dijo Harry, notando la incomodidad de la asiática. Ella asintió y salió a paso rápido de la oficina, sintiéndose aliviada.

"¿Por qué me dejas fuera de todo, Harry?" – Preguntó enojado el pelirrojo – "Yo más que nadie quiero la seguridad de Hermione, quiero protegerla¡y me estás impidiendo hacerlo!"

Harry sonrió de lado.

"¿Quieres que hable claro?" – Preguntó el–niño–que–vivió, serio nuevamente.

"Sí. Habla claro." – Ordenó Ron, en el fondo temeroso por lo que su mejor amigo iba a decirle.

El moreno asintió.

"No quiero que participes en el hechizo _Fidelio_ porque quiero proteger a Hermione." – Dijo tranquilamente.

Ron tuvo ganas de partirle la cara a golpes en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué insinuaba?

"¿Oyes lo que dices?" – Preguntó, mascullando. Sentía la vena de su cien palpitante y su corazón querer salirse de su pecho.

"Si." – Contestó con seguridad. Hace mucho que no peleaba con Ron. Y sabía que de esa pelea, las probabilidades de reconciliación serían mínimas – "Quiero protegerla de ti."

Y Ron no soportó esas palabras. Su puño se incrustó en la mejilla de Harry, e hizo que virara su cara y el chico cayera al suelo. Contrario a todo, Harry se levantó con tranquilidad y se limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla. Lo miró, no con furia sino con compasión.

Eso hirió a Ron en lo más hondo. Nunca imaginó que Harry lo miraría así.

"Suena ilógico." – Comenzó su amigo – "Pero es cierto, Ron. Hermione no estaría segura si tú fueras su guardián secreto." – El pelirrojo se quedó estático, sin decir palabra – "Porque tú serías capaz de traicionarla." – Y otro puño se incrustó en la misma mejilla.

Harry se levantó de igual manera y limpió la sangre con total naturalidad. Fingía que nada de eso dolía, cuando todo estaba quemándolo por dentro. Sonrió.

"Porque Pansy Parkinson te obligaría a hacerlo." – Terminó con furia en la voz.

El cuerpo de Ron experimentó una sacudida interna, esa sacudida cuando a uno le dicen la verdad que nunca quiso oír. Y la verdad le sonaba tan amarga que unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de humillación, de dolor… de compasión por si mismo.

"Y yo no estoy dispuesto a exponerla a ese peligro… no cuando sé que fue por mi culpa que Hermione peligra." – Dijo mirándolo. Sus puños se cerraron – "¡No cuando sé que por mi culpa ella se destruyó!"

Y las palabras sonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza. Él se destruyó, se derrumbó. La parte miserable de Ronald Weasley se destrozó en ese momento, pero parte de ella sobrevivió, porque parte de él ya era Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy Parkinson te ha enredado tanto que te es difícil escapar, Ron." – Susurró Harry – "No creas que no me de dado cuenta. ¡No soy estúpido!…" – Un silencio tenebroso se plantó entre ellos, pero fue destruido por las palabras seguidas de Harry – "Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quiero que vayas ahora a Filadelfia. Quédate aquí cuidando a la mano derecha del hombre que destruyó a la mujer que, supuestamente, amas… Quédate aquí, Ron, porque Hermione no te necesita. Ella me tiene a mí y eso es más que suficiente." – Y dicho eso, Harry Potter salió de su oficina, dando un portazo de enojo, por su actitud y por la actitud de Ron.

Por su frialdad y por destruir a su amigo.

Tuvo espasmos, tuvo sollozos y finalmente, cayó al suelo, llorando.

Se engañó.

Pensó que Pansy saldría de él cuando pensara en Hermione, pensó que todo cambiaría si él protegía a la castaña… pero su amigo le demostró que no era así, que nunca volvería a ser así.

Se había convertido en un ser peligroso para Hermione Granger.

Y cada palabra de Harry era cierta. Si Pansy Parkinson se lo pidiera, él sin meditarlo dos veces le diría donde estaba Hermione, su Hermione.

¿En qué se había convertido?. ¿En qué lo había convertido aquella mortífaga?

Lloró aún más.

Tenía que olvidarse de Parkinson, tenía que olvidar que era parte de su cuerpo. ¡Debía hacerlo!

Y si lo hacía, Hermione estaría bien; y si lo lograba, él no tendría la culpa de nada.

Por él, Hermione estaría a salvo.

Y aunque ahora doliera lo que iba a hacer, se alejaría de ella, se alejaría para no hacerle daño. Se alejaría de todos, de Harry, de Ginny, de su familia, viajaría a otra parte, a otro lugar y estaría lejos de quienes quería, porque la obsesión que sentía hacía Pansy Parkinson no dañaría a nadie más.

Lloró con más fuerza, golpeando el suelo.

Si esa obsesión tenía que destruir a alguien, solamente lo destruiría a él.

A nadie más.

– _**MIS – **_

Draco entró a su habitación, feliz.

Ver a muggles asustados y temblar frente a él era gratificante, mucho más sus gritos, sus súplicas, sus lamentos. Su mascota estaría feliz con la cena que le esperaba.

Sádico.

Ese día atacarían a Hogwarts y después a las costas del lado Oeste del país. Hace mucho había olvidado lo grandioso que era sentirse superior a todos, sentir que podía dominar a cualquiera.

Pensó en Pansy en esos momentos y en la grandiosa farsa que fue el ataque al Ministerio, fingiendo salvarla. Aquella mujer era valiosa, era cruel. Era su retrato, porque él la hizo a su imagen y semejanza.

Porque para ganar, cada uno de sus seguidores debían ser como él.

Pero había una falla en su creación, una gran falla que causaría la destrucción de dos bandos.

Nunca le enseñó a no sentir… porque él pensó que ella no podía sentir.

Sonrió de lado mientras hojeaba algunas hojas entregadas por _El Trío._ En ellas había poco y estuvo tentado a destruirlas, pero no lo hizo. Por muy pequeño que fuera el detalle, valía a oro.

¿Y en dónde estaría Hermione en esos momentos?. ¿En que parte de Estados Unidos?

Quería encontrarla, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo. La tendría como esas noches en Hogwarts y después la mataría, cobrando las humillaciones recibidas.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro asustado aquella noche en la torre de los primeros anuales. Su primer encuentro. Como su cuerpo se rehusaba a aceptar lo que sentía, se negaba a aceptar su violencia y supremacía.

Y sabía que muy dentro de Hermione Granger, la ansiedad y el deseo nacieron esa misma noche.

Recordó con el sabor delicioso de triunfo en su boca, la reacción de la castaña después de ese encuentro. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos…

Esos ojos que fueron se caída después, su condena.

Ese color ámbar que propicio todo lo que sucedió después…

_Draco se levantó esa mañana feliz consigo mismo. Muy pocas veces amanecía de bueno humor y esa vez sería a aprovechada de gran manera. Estaba seguro._

_Salió de su habitación a paso seguro, saboreando el ambiente que aún tenía miedo. El miedo que Hermione Granger dejó impregnado en cada espacio por los acontecimientos suscitados antes._

_Bajó las escaleras, agudizando el oído, pero no oyó nada. Granger no estaba en ese lugar._

_Con elegancia, se puso la capa sobre los hombros y a paso rápido, salió de la torre, rumbo al comedor._

_No era sorpresa ver las caras asustadas de los alumnos más pequeños cuando se cruzaban con él, ni mucho menos las caras asustadas de alumnos de otras casas de su mismo año. Lo veían como si fuera la reencarnación del mismo demonio._

_Y le gustaba que pensaran así._

_Cuando puso un pie en el comedor, varios de los alumnos cercanos a la puerta callaron enseguida, ocultando sus miradas y bajando la cabeza, sin decir palabra. Le gustaba que efecto causaba._

_Sus ojos grises recorrieron por completo el comedor, fijándose en la mesa de los leones._

_Ella estaba ya allí, junto Ginebra Weasley y frente a Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, sin darse cuenta de presencia._

_Pansy le hizo un gesto con la mano. Estaba en la cabecera de su mesa. Sonrió y con paso decidido camino por el centro del comedor. A cada paso, oía exclamaciones mal venidas y murmullos de desprecio. No quiso mirarlos, era perder el tiempo._

_Con gracia, sus pasos se fueron acercando cada vez a donde estaba Hermione._

_Ella, que estaba de espaldas, no pudo verlo venir, pero Parvati y Lavander sí. Ambas se quedaron mudas, mirando con horror al rubio._

_Observó como Granger daba la vuelta y en esos momentos, sus miradas se conectaron y pudo leer claramente el miedo en esos ojos cafés. Bajo la mirada enseguida y después se encogió, como si se tratara de un animalito asustado._

_Sonriendo con cinismo, pasó de largo, percibiendo el miedo que salía por cada poro de la piel de Granger._

_Llegó a su mesa y se sentó frente a Pansy, pudiendo observar desde su posición claramente a la chica, que aún estaba quieta y sus amigas gesticulaban palabras y Weasley la abrazaba después._

"_¿Tragos amargos con Granger?" – Preguntó Pansy, sonriéndole._

"_No, triunfos diría yo."_

_Goyle y Crabbe a su lado, rieron. Blaise Zabinni a un lado de Pansy, le sonrió también._

"_La pobre debe estar en un colapso nervioso al tenerte en la misma torre." – Dijo Zabinni, riendo con diversión – "Para ti es un gran sacrificio."_

"_Puede." – Dijo él, tomando un vaso y llenándolo de juego de calabaza – "Y si no les importa, quisiera hablar de otras cosas en estos momentos."_

_Pansy sonrió y pidió opiniones de cómo creían que seria ese año. Había logrado despejar en parte su mente con ese tema, pero algunas veces las repetidas escenas de Granger indefensa por su trato venían una y otra veces a su mente._

_Las siguientes horas de clases pasaron rápidamente, hasta que ya la noche cayó en todo Hogwarts. Cenó rápidamente, hablando con Pansy sobre cosas sin sentido. Se levantaron juntos y después de que la dejara cerca de la torre de Slytherin, caminó hasta la torre de los Premios Anuales._

_Había sido un gran día. Nadie se le acercaba tanto, hasta podía jurar que los profesores le tenían miedo, menos McGonagall, que lo había vigilado en las dos horas de clase._

_Rió por dentro. Todos eran unos ingenuos. Él no quería lastimar a nadie, sólo pensaba en alguien para descargar su furia. Y esa persona era la mejor amiga de aquel que quería salvar al mundo a costa de su propia vida._

_Hermione Granger._

_Era su medio de venganza contra Potter. Había sido el peor error que cometió ese chico. Con ella, sola y a su merced en una torre, la destruiría y con ello a él también._

_Se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, sonriendo siempre._

_Granger aún estaba en el comedor. Era un tiempo perfecto para esperarla y atemorizarla nuevamente. Ella llegaría después de un momento y así fue._

_Oyó sus pasos subir por la torre, pasos lentos, temerosos, y después la suelda de sus zapatos chocar contra la porcelana del piso de la torre._

"_Buenas noches, Granger." – Dijo en alta voz, asustándola._

_Sus pasos no se oyeron y supo que su voz la dejó indefensa, sin atreverse a dar un paso. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo._

"_Buenas noches." – Dijo después, temblorosa._

_Draco se complació al oír el tono de miedo._

_Ella caminó de largo hacia las escaleras, pero él que no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir, casi corrió para alcanzarla. La tomó del brazo con la misma violencia, le dio la vuelta y la pegó a la pared de las escaleras. Sintió su miedo._

"_¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó ella, tratando de aparentar fortaleza._

_Draco le sonrió. Disminuyó la presión de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el miedo. Eran bellos._

"_Quiero saber que se siente el no tener nadie a tu lado." – Susurró despacio, sin apartar la mirada. Granger frunció el ceño – "Quiero saber que sientes al no tener a nadie que te proteja. Al saber que todos te han dejado y que ahora estás expuesta al dolor."_

_Ella tembló._

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Que Potter y Weasley te dejaron, no están contigo, y que eso, pequeña sangre sucia, me pone a mi en ventaja." – El rostro de Hermione cambió de duda a uno de verdadero terror – "Sin nadie que te ayude, puedo hacerte lo que quiera." – Y acercó su cuerpo._

_Ella trató de retirarlo, golpeando, pero él con un solo movimiento, puso sus brazos en la pared y le sonrió con cinismo, maldad y arrogancia._

"_Y eso incluye esto."_

_Y sin esperar más nada, sus labios se unieron a los de ella, en un roce frenético y duro, doloroso y salvaje._

_Sintió como sus manos lo golpeaban con la misma fuerza que la noche anterior y de sus ojos, nuevas lágrimas caían. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Al pensar que tenia el control, se confió y disminuyó la presión, la fuerza, y eso fue utilizado por Hermione para apartarlo y que, por ser un ataque sorpresivo, su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio… y en lo único que pudiera sostenerse fuera en ella._

_Su grito se oyó por toda la estancia._

_Ambos cuerpos rodaron por las escaleras y cuando tocaron el piso de la torre, sólo se oyó un sonido sordo._

_Él abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza también._

_Cuando quiso levantarse, su mano tocó un brazo. Miró a su lado, Granger estaba ahí, con su cara cubierta por su cabello y sin moverse._

"_Granger." – Llamó despacio. No le contestó._

_Se acercó a ella, retirando el cabello de su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y por su frente, un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría toda esa superficie blanca y suave. Se asustó. ¿La había matado?_

_Ignorando el dolor de su espalda y el mareo ocasionado por la caída, la tomó entre sus brazos y la puso en un sillón grande. Su pecho subía y bajaba y eso le dijo que aún estaba viva, tal vez el golpe la dejó inconsciente._

_La apuntó con la varita y susurró "Ennervate", al instante, ella abrió los ojos, asustada, mirando a todas partes. Y cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos, un pequeño grito escapó de su boca._

_El brillo en ellos fue más que suficiente para saber que disfrutaría de ello._

"_Fue tú culpa." – Dijo él, sin ceremonias – "Si no me hubieras empujado, no habríamos caído por las escaleras."_

_El rostro de la chica esta vez paso a uno de furia. Seguramente pensaba que era un cínico. Lo era en verdad, pero nunca pediría disculpas. Jamás se retractó de nada y por mucho que ella hubiera estado al bode de la muerte, jamás habría aceptado que fue su culpa._

"_Fue tú culpa." – Dijo ella, levantándose. Sus ojos trasmitían odio – "No tenías porque tocarme."_

_Draco rió y nuevamente se acercó a ella._

"_Hago lo que a mi me plazca, Granger." – Musitó, arrastrando las palabras._

"_Hazlo, pero no conmigo." – Dijo enojada._

_Lo empujó, caminó hacia las escaleras y no regresó su mirada en ningún momento. No quiso perseguirla otra vez, habría tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo. Poco después, el sonido de una puerta cerrase con fuerza se oyó._

_Draco siguió sonriendo hasta sentarse otra vez en el sillón. Acarició su cabeza y después su espalda._

_Lo que tenía que soportar sólo para fastidiar a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Pero la satisfacción que obtendría de cada cosa era el pago suficiente a todo ello._

_Sí, el pago a todo lo que haría después…_

Y Draco tuvo que admitir que esa misma noche se enamoró de esos ojos, de cada brillo que tenían. De los brillos de miedo y temor, como los de valentía y desafío.

Lo que más le había atraído de ella eran esos profundos ojos ámbares, como también el verla inconciente y que fuera por su culpa. Ahora lo sabía y más que nunca quería encontrarla, para sentir ese cosquilleo dentro de él cuando lo miraba, ya sea con odio o con amor.

Siempre le gustaría. Siempre.

Pero se engañaba al pensar que cuando estuvieran frente a frente, él podría matarla.

Mentira.

Él aún la quería, poco, tal vez mucho, pero la quería, porque fue la primera mujer capaz de resistírsele por mucho tiempo, la mujer que le enseñó que no siempre se gana, la mujer que lo quiso sin medida y la que le enseñó que existe otra contra cara del deseo.

Pero no se mentía cuando sabía que uno de los dos tenía que morir para exterminar ese loco amor, obsesivo y peligroso, que los atormentaba día y noche.

Debía ser uno.

Ella o Él.

Draco sonrió. Pero debía ser uno…

– _**MIS –**_

Hermione levantó su varita al oír que forzaban la puerta. Miró por la parte de arriba, retirando lentamente la cortina de la ventana. Y no pudo creer quiénes eran.

¿Cho y Harry?

La puerta cedió, la voz de Harry llamándola la alteró. ¿Serían ellos?

"Hermione, no somos mortífagos." – Dijo la voz divertida de Harry – "Por que si lo fuera¿cómo explicas que sé que Molly te encontró a ti y a Ron dentro de un armario de la Madriguera el verano del 97?" – Cho lo miró sorprendido – "Es difícil de explicar." – Le susurró.

Poco después, oyeron el crujir de las tablas de las escaleras. Hermione bajaba lentamente y al ver a Harry, corrió hacía él y lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo retener las lágrimas.

"Harry." – Susurró ella.

"Tranquila." – Pidió el moreno – "Ya estoy aquí."

Ella asintió y permanecieron así por algunos minutos. Harry acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de su amiga y ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cho no pudo hacer más que sonreír al ver esa muestra de cariño. Nunca los había visto de esa manera y eso aumentó mucho más ese pensamiento de que Harry podía quererla. Él adoraba a la castaña, y pedirle que sea la guardiana secreta de alguien tan importante en su vida era significativo.

Y seguía engañándose.

"Mione, ahora quiero que me escuches con atención." – Dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a una niña asustada – "Tenemos que irnos de este lugar."

Hermione se separó.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó, intuyendo la respuesta.

Harry tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

"Malfoy sospecha que te encuentras en Estados Unidos." – La respiración de la joven se alteró ligeramente. El miedo siguió corriendo rápido por sus venas – "Y no quiero que te encuentre."

Ella no dijo nada. Miró a Cho Chang, percatándose de su presencia.

"Hola, Cho." – Saludó suavemente.

"Hola." – Dijo ella, sonriéndole.

"Hermione." – Comenzó nuevamente Harry – "Sé que no aceptarás irte de este país, es por eso que te quedarás en otra parte de ésta ciudad, en otra casa de refugio, protegida bajo el hechizo _Fidelio_."

Hermione asintió.

"Y… ¿dónde está Ron?" – Preguntó.

"Se quedó en Irlanda, vigilando a Parkinson." – Contestó rápidamente, sin mirarla – "Manda saludos y pide que te cuides…" – Hermione notó la manera extraña de decirlo, pero no quiso preguntar el por qué – "Ahora debemos irnos. Recoge tus cosas."

Hermione asintió y subió rápidamente.

"Entre ustedes no debería haber secretos." – Dijo Cho después de un momento, mirando al frente.

Harry la miró.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó, extrañado por el comentario.

"Ustedes dos discutieron. Lo noté, porque, aunque fingiste no estar enfadado, tu rostro lo mostraba." – Harry sonrió. ¿Cómo pudo ella darse cuenta de ello? – "Y creo que deberías decírselo. A Hermione no le gustaría que ustedes dos estuvieran enfadados." – Terminó, mirándolo.

Harry iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento, la castaña bajaba rápidamente, con un abrigo en la mano.

"La casa de refugio queda al norte de la ciudad, es muy parecida a ésta, solo que un poco más nueva." – Dijo Harry – "¿No olvidas nada?"

"No."

Harry asintió y pidió que salieran. Con un hechizo, la casa quedó limpia, sin huellas, sin polvo, como si nadie la hubiera tocado antes, como si Hermione nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Observó que su amiga estaba asustada, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Sacó de su bolsillo un traslador, lo hechizó nuevamente y pidiendo a las dos que tocaran la lata oxidada, pensó en el lugar a trasladarse.

Antes de que el traslador los llevara a otro lugar, Hermione miró la casa y varios recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

"_Sé que me encontrarás pronto, Draco."_ – Pensó con tristeza – "_Y estaré lista cuando suceda… y serás tú quien muera primero, no yo."_

Y acompañados de una brisa suave, los tres desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–09–15_  
.-.

_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong_

–_**Hilary Duff**–_

Hola lindas. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Un recuerdo más y nueva cosas.

**Pansy y Ron:** Sip, ya comenzaron las dudas. Ron, bajo la _sombra_ eterna que no quiere dejarlo ver la claridad, y Pansy, confundiéndose cada vez más.

**La pelea entre Harry y Ron:** ¿Qué tal? Pues nuestro querido héroe ha hablado claro, y que decir de lo que Ron sintió por ello. Su confusión es tanta que decide cosas fuertes. La culpabilidad y el pensamiento de traidor siempre lo van a acompañar. Las palabras de Harry… también.

**Cho y Harry:** La asiática siempre me cayó muy bien, pero soy mala, je, je. Con Harry van a suceder varias cosas, peligrosas y harán que arruinen sus vidas

**Hermione y Draco:** Conocemos más de sus encuentros y de lo que nuestro querido rubio sintió por esos ojos. Si, si, ellos aún tienen de algo y su esperado encuentro será… fuerte.

_Engañándose,_ es todo lo que ahora hacen nuestros personajes, con cada cosa y con cada uno. Adoro esa palabra porque es la principal promotora de los errores venideros.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen paso a paso el transcurso de esta idea descabellada. Gracias a:

**_+ harrymaniatica +  
+ silviota +  
+ videl +  
+ Terry Moon +_**  
_**+ iris warren +**_  
**_+ Ange +_**

Y como siempre, sus RR anónimos respondidos en mi profile. Thanks so much!

Ahora, yo sigo con la lata y recomiendo estos Fics:

_The Conspirancy:_ de **SilverWomen**  
Hay un poco de Draco/Hermione en este Fic. Se los juro, es una excelente trama y muy buen Fic.

_Poción XI y la noble perforación de la botella_ de **Miyuki Kobayakawa**  
Y ésta historia sí que me gusta, gusta. Un Harry/Hermione/Draco escrito de la manera más linda y más real que he leído. Una muy buena historia y eso que está comenzando.

Yo me despido y los veo el 26 de Septiembre con un nuevo chap. En esa fecha mi Fic cumple un año y espero que no lo abandonen.

Ya nos leemos.

Un beso y un abrazo enorme…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	11. Decisiones

**Sinopsis: **Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo? "_¿Eres tan débil que no puedes defenderte por ti sola?" – Le preguntó._

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, salvo lo que no reconozcan, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» My Immortal Shadow «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 10_

_**+ Decisiones +**_

Hermione miró su nuevo refugio. Aquella casa era muy parecida a la anterior y como Harry le había dicho, era un poco más nueva.

Un nuevo lugar para esconderse de su _Sombra Inmortal_.

"Tú mejor que nosotros debes saber que el hechizo _Fidelio_ es complicado, Hermione, y lo es mucho más cuando pondré en práctica la variante para que permita dos guardianes secretos en vez de uno." – Habló Harry – "Así que debemos relajarnos y olvidar… varias cosas. Tener la mente despejada es lo mejor en estos momentos para beneficio del hechizo."

Hermione asintió y siguió a Cho y a Harry al interior de la casa.

Tenía la misma arquitectura, las mismas dimensiones. Podía decirse que era una copia exacta solo que con diferentes colores, diferentes cosas y varios cuadros en la pared.

"¿De quién fue esta casa?" – Preguntó Hermione, mirando las fotografías en las repisas.

"No lo sé." – Contestó, depositando su abrigo en un sillón – "El Ministerio debe tener los nombres de los antiguos propietarios. Debieron ser muggles, supongo. Todo tiene cosas sin magia. Revisaré los pisos de arriba… por precaución." – Exclamó, sonriéndole.

Harry subió con prisa y ella caminó hasta la cocina, observando con atención cada cosa.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Cho. Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

Perseguida por sus recuerdos siempre tuvo una opción: mentir.

"Si, estoy bien." – Dijo dando la vuelta.

La asiática sonrió. Hermione la miró.

"Además de haber aprendido hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios, también aprendí a detectar la mentira." – La castaña no hizo gesto alguno – "Y estás mintiendo, Hermione. No necesito Legeremancia para saberlo… lo siento."

"Si, puede ser que mienta, Cho." – Aceptó – "Pero decir en voz alta lo que no siento me ayuda mucho, me recuerda que debo hacer, que debo sentir y que no. Es una forma de ayudarme… supongo."

Chang le brindó una sonrisa de simpatía.

"Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Hermione, y te lo digo en serio." – Dijo, siempre mirándola – "Antes de conocerte tuve varios conceptos errados de ti, y te confieso que sentí algunas veces celos cuando estuve con Harry." – Hermione sonrió – "Pero ahora es diferente… ahora creo conocer partes de ti, y la decisión de ser tu guardiana secreta junto con Harry es porque en verdad no quiero que te suceda nada. Puedes confiar en mi, Hermione. Nunca permitiría que lo más preciado para Harry corriera peligro."

"Gracias, Cho." – Dijo la castaña, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho – "Te estás arriesgando por alguien con quien poco has hablado… Eso es muy significativo para mí."

Cho volvió a sonreírle y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

"No hay de que." – Y deslizó su mano suavemente por su hombro, dando la vuelta y volviendo a caminar.

Y en ese momento, una punzada atravesó su cabeza y varias imágenes se aglomeraron y se aclararon poco después.

_Cho escondida entre unas ramas, después corriendo desesperada._

_Sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia arriba y varias chispas de color rojo pintaron el negro cielo._

_Una risa malvada. Pasos lentos. Un sollozo._

"_Jamás te lo diré." – Dijo la asiática. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. Cojeaba._

_Otra vez esa risa._

"_En ese caso… Muere." – Susurraron._

_Y el cuerpo de Cho cayendo en el barro fue sólo un sonido que asusto a varios pájaros que volaron sobre las copas de los árboles._

Hermione respiró profundamente y se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina.

Su respiración se agitó enseguida y de sus ojos, solo dos lágrimas brotaron rápidamente.

Se asustó.

¿Era fue la muerte de Cho Chang?

Oyó que Harry pedía a la asiática revisar la parte trasera de la casa y después, como se alejaba. Eso la desesperó.

"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" – Preguntó el moreno, mirando a su asustada amiga.

"Cho… Cho…" – Pudo decir, mirando a todos lados y temblando.

"¿Qué, qué sucede con ella?"

Hermione lo miró, le transmitió su mismo temor.

"Ella no puede ser mi guardiana, Harry." – Susurró – "¡Ella no debe!"

"Hermione, tranquilízate por favor." – Pidió el–niño–que–vivió, asustado ese comportamiento – "¿Por qué Cho no puede ser tu guardiana secreta?"

Tomó aire.

"Va a morir, Harry. Lo vi. Ella me tocó el hombro y después retiró su mano y en ese momento varias imágenes desfilaron. Ella corría, alguien la perseguía, lanzó al cielo destellos rojos y alguien la mataba después… y esa voz que dijo muere." – Hermione miró al suelo, cerrando los ojos – "Esa voz fue de Draco Malfoy."

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a su capa, llorando.

"Yo no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa, Harry." – Susurró, hipando – "Ni Cho, ni tú…"

"Nadie va a morir, Mione." – Dijo Harry, acariciando con ternura los cabellos castaños de la joven.

"Sabes bien que tengo el don de la premonición." – Dijo ella, separándose – "¡No digas que ella no va a morir!" – Harry la miró con intensidad – "Y yo lo puedo impedirlo."

"Predecirte que Malfoy te encontraría hace dos años, pero no sucedió… te equivocaste." – Susurró – "Ésta vez también puede que te equivoques. Cho sabe los riesgos que existen. Ella es sumamente inteligente, Hermione… Ella no morirá porque yo la protegeré."

"¿Y crees que Ginny lo permitirá?" – Preguntó.

"Cho está arriesgando mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella."

La castaña le dio la espalda, sintiendo su corazón acelerase.

"¿Y por qué Ron no puede ser mi guardián secreto?" – Preguntó con determinación – "Él estaría encantado de serlo." – Dijo, volteándose nuevamente.

Harry estuvo tentado en contarle la verdad, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Parte de ella quería a Ron, lo adoraba, y esa parte moriría al saber que él sostenía una clase de relación con Pansy Parkinson, la mano derecha del hombre que la destruyó.

Eso sería tomado como una traición, como la traición que en verdad era.

Y ya no quería que ella sufriera más.

"Tiene que quedarse en Irlanda vigilando a Parkinson. Él es la única persona confiable que tengo." – Y en esos momentos dudo de sus palabras.

Hermione se vio derrotada frente a sus argumentos.

"Tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, Harry." – Confesó, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes, nerviosos – "No quiero más muertes."

"No las habrá… te lo prometo." – Dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero no del todo. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

En ese momento oyeron que la puerta de la cocina se abría. Ambos se separaron.

"Todo está limpio afuera." – Dijo Cho, sonriendo. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la asiática, con ese gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos carentes de vida.

"Gracias." – Dijo sonriendo – "Ahora vamos, debemos hacerlo pronto."

Hermione se puso en medio de los dos. Harry pidió que pusieran sus varitas, con su punta señalándolos. Después él y Cho le dieron su mano derecha y se arrodillaron. Ella las tomó con fuerza, una en cada mano.

Esa era la única manera de defenderse contra él.

Cuando Harry recitó palabras extrañas y dijo en alta voz el nombre de Cho, el de ella y el suyo, sintió una corriente de aire denso traspasar su piel. Oyó voces, sintió protección. Sus almas se unieron y finalmente, un aura azul cielo los cubrió.

Él ya no la encontraría, por un tiempo.

Al haber aceptado protegerse con el hechizo _Fidelio_, la decisión de alejarse y esconderse fue impuesta por ella misma…

Y sabía que debía cumplirla, aunque después, sabía bien, él la encontraría.

Sea como sea, pero él la encontraría.

– _**MIS – **_

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

Ron sólo siguió guardando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta.

"No lo entenderías."

"Lo entendería si me lo explicaras." – Dijo con tono enojado – "No puedes irte ahora, no puedes dejarnos, tampoco dejar a Hermione… ¡la amas, Ron! Es por eso que debes quedarte aquí y protegerla."

Ron se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Su mirada era triste. Era la primera vez que Ginny, desde hace mucho, veía ese brillo en los ojos azules de su hermano.

"Ella estará segura si me alejo."

Ginny bufó con incredulidad.

"Ron, no sabes lo que dices."

"Sé lo que digo, Ginny." – Musitó – "Alejarme me servirá para despejar la mente. Puedo ir a otro lugar de Inglaterra como refuerzo o algo así, pero debo alejarme por un tiempo de todo."

"¿Harry ya sabe de ésta decisión?"

Al recordar a su amigo, un hueco enorme en el estómago se formó.

"No, pero pienso decírselo mañana." – Dijo con tristeza en la voz – "Tengo que pedirle que ahora él sea el encargado del departamento de aurores aquí en Londres."

"¿Y adonde piensas ir?" – Preguntó su hermana. Ron notó como su voz temblaba. Estaba reteniendo el llanto.

Ron se acercó a ella, sonriéndole y la abrazó con cariño.

"Tal vez a Manchester… Pero sabes, no pienses que estando lejos no cuidaré de ti, Gin." – Le susurró – "¡Eres mi hermana favorita!"

"Soy la única que tienes, tonto." – Musitó, sonriendo.

"Lo sé, sólo quería que lo supieras." – Dijo, despeinando cariñosamente a la pelirroja – "Vamos, tengo que regresar al cuartel."

Ambos bajaron despacio las escaleras. Su madre los esperaba abajo. Ron dejó su pequeña maleta en el suelo.

"Cuídate mucho, Ron." – Pidió su madre abrazándolo – "Haznos saber de alguna manera que estás bien."

"Si, mamá." – Prometió el pelirrojo y besó con ternura la frente de su madre, para después abrazarla con fuerza – "Y quiero que te cuides mucho."

"Claro, cariño, claro que sí." – Y no evitó las lágrimas al pensar que su hijo se alejaba.

Y le dolieron aún más a Ron, sintiéndose siempre una basura. Porque, por su culpa, todos sufrían. Si nunca hubiera seguido el juego de Pansy, tal vez nunca tuviera que alejarse, tal vez seguiría a mando con la misma intensidad a Hermione y tal vez no sería un peligro para ella.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

"Quiero que medites bien si quieres irte o no. Te lo dejo de tarea." – Le susurró su hermana cuando lo abrazó.

"Cuida mucho a mamá, Gin."

Ella asintió y se separó. Ron tomó su maleta y les sonrió a las dos mujeres.

"Adiós."

Y con un simple sonido, desaparecido de su casa, llegando a una sala del cuartel.

Saludó al guardia y preguntó por la mortífaga. Contestó que estaba controlada y no había novedades. Él asintió y caminó hasta la habitación en la que estaba instalado.

Se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

No iría a verla, se obligó a no hacerlo. Ir significaba traición como también debilidad, y ya no se permitiría ser débil con nadie. No con la mujer que, aunque lo negara, estaba tan adentro que podría decir que la quería.

No la amaba. Ese sentimiento estaba guardado exclusivamente para Hermione. Sólo con ella debía expresarlo, no con un fantasma que quería convertirse en algo real. Debía pensar que Pansy no le importaba tanto.

Únicamente así dejaría de hacerse daño y hacérselo a los demás.

"_Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, no quiero que vayas ahora a Filadelfia. Quédate aquí cuidando a la mano derecha del hombre que destruyó a la mujer que, supuestamente, amas… Quédate aquí, Ron, porque Hermione no te necesita. Ella me tiene a mí y eso es más que suficiente."_

Las palabras que Harry le dijo, esas cargadas de varios matices y sentimientos, lo perseguirían por siempre.

Cada una encerraba su verdad. Y su amigo se las dijo sin vacilar.

Agradecerá por siempre ello. Gracias su determinación, él pudo darse cuenta de la realidad en la que ahora vivía.

Suspiró y trató dormir.

Debía descansar porque sólo en sus sueños lo haría, porque cada sueño dibujaría a Hermione. Porque ahora sabía que ella era su paz y Pansy Parkinson la intranquilidad.

Eran tan contrarias.

Y aunque no lo reconociera… las necesitaba a las dos para vivir.

Por igual.

– _**MIS –**_

Harry llegó tarde esa mañana.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado al igual que su mente pero la satisfacción de tener a Hermione protegida lo aliviaba bastante. Pero ese día fue igual o más aterrador que los demás.

"El número ahora no es tan elevado, calculamos que pudieron ser unas veinte personas. Fue ayer en la noche entre las cuatro o seis de la tarde."

Seamus observó como el señor Hellnox golpeaba el escritorio y volvía a sentarse.

"Es una simple provocación del idiota de Malfoy." – Masculló.

"Primero atacaron a varios niños, después a las mujeres y mataron a algunos hombres que pensamos, querían salvarlos. La escena quedó limpia como siempre, pero los vestigios muestran claramente que fueron secuestrados por medio de magia."

"¿Avisaron ya al Primer Ministro?" – Preguntó con una voz que quería parecer tranquila.

"Si, el Ministro de Magia está hablando con él."

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, maldiciendo mil veces a Draco Malfoy. Era cruel, era un maldito enfermo con ansias de poder. Y, lo reconocía, su poder estaba alcanzado al de su antecesor.

"He de suponer que también ya resguardaron el área e inventaron algo creíble para los muggles."

"Está en proceso, señor."

"Bien. Dentro de una hora quiero verlo aquí e iremos a ese lugar. Por el momento sólo quiero que cite los aurores de espionaje a una reunión hoy a las tres de la tarde y que usted también asita."

"¿Algo más, señor?" – Preguntó el chico.

"No, puedes retirarte."

"Con su permiso."

Él movió la cabeza y Seamus salió por la puerta.

Una vez solo, descargó su ira golpeando nuevamente el escritorio con su puño. El dolor sentido era muy poco comparado con su frustración.

Se sentía inútil y siempre un paso atrás del enemigo. ¿Qué técnica podría utilizar, qué táctica, para dejar a Malfoy muy atrás y salvar vidas de personas que nunca supieron nada de su mundo?

"¿Qué?" – Se preguntó en voz alta, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron – "Adelante."

Un joven auror entró y lo saludó con respeto.

"Esto es para usted, señor." – Y le entregó un sobre – "Con su permiso."

El joven salió mientras Harry observaba con detenimiento ese sobre. El nombre "Jerod Hellnox" estaba escrito con la letra de Ron. Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó…

_Necesito hablar contigo, por favor._

_Ron._

El corto mensaje lo alteró. En él claramente se leía la prisa que tenía… y desesperación. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo con su bufanda del perchero. Escribió en un papel que iría más tarde, sin saber que podía esperarle después de esa discusión.

"_Nada bueno",_ Pensó.

Lo conocía tan bien que hasta podía jurarlo.

– _**MIS –**_

Hermione abrió los ojos, llorando.

Miró a todos lados, apretó con sus manos las mantas que la cubrían y volvió a llorar.

Otra vez había soñado con él.

Era aún de madrigada y él ya estaba acosándolo. ¿Nunca la dejaría tranquila?. ¿Jamás le permitiría tener un día tranquilo?. ¿Nunca sus palabras se borrarían, sus besos, sus caricias?

Miró por la ventana los pequeños copos de nieve que caían y se levantó. Tomando consigo una manta para cubrirse del frío invernal. Suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos. Aquel escenario, donde la nieve caía y apenas la luz natural de la nublada noche alumbraba, la ponía triste.

Fue en muchas noches así que lloró por los abusos que Malfoy le hacía y que ella resistía.

Los venideros fueron leves, pero el que sucedió el día antes de salir a vacaciones de navidad fue uno de los peores y la antesala a todo su sufrimiento.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Tocó el cristal de la ventana y cerrando los ojos, dejó que ese recuerdo la inundara. Esa era la única manera de tenerlo cerca aún cuando quería que se alejara para siempre.

La manera de estar bien y herirse al mismo tiempo…

_Hermione estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo._

_Se obligó a no decirle nada a McGonagall de los ataques de Malfoy, de sus acercamientos y demás groserías. Lo último que quería era parecer débil frente a él. Ella lucharía, le demostraría que sería muy difícil vencerla, que sus intentos por cercarse eran simples y que nunca tendrían fuerza…_

_Que ella jamás se rendiría a sus pies como muchas lo hacían._

_Para él, ella debía significar un juego. Nada más que eso._

_Respiró profundamente al oír la puerta de la torre de Premios Anuales abrirse, pero se sintió mejor al recordar que el día siguiente regresaría a casa y no tendría que soportarlo por un tiempo._

_Su única esperanza._

_Entró a paso rápido, queriendo subir enseguida a su habitación y descansar. Casi lo consigue, pero la voz de Malfoy resonó en toda la sala._

"_¿Esto es tuyo?" – Preguntó con tono sorprendentemente amable._

_Hermione se giró. Fue el peor error que pudo cometer. Malfoy tenía en sus manos un cuaderno de pasta roja con el escudo de Gryffindor en la pasta._

"_Sí, es mío." – Dijo acercándose y estirando su mano para tomarlo, pero cuando lo iba a tomar, Malfoy lo retiró enseguida y le sonrió. Hermione sintió enojo y miedo a la vez – "¿Puedes devolvérmelo, por favor?"_

"_Vaya, vaya. Pensaba que no conocías la palabra por favor." – Se burló como siempre._

_Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Resopló, tratando de encontrar paciencia y lo miró fijamente._

"_¿Puedes devolvérmelo?" – Preguntó con fingida amabilidad – "Lo necesito para la tarea de Historia de la Magia."_

_Malfoy le sonrió, diciéndole con ese simple gesto la respuesta._

_Hermione caminó hacia atrás, dispuesta a irse. No quería exponerse y mucho menos caer en sus juegos de palabras que sólo los llevarían a una discusión y a un posible ataque de los acostumbrados. Esos donde él la besaba a la fuerza y ella lo abofeteaba consiguiendo que la dejara tranquila._

"_Quédatelo. Puedo pedirle a cualquiera sus apuntes." – Dijo y cuando dio media vuelta, la mano de Malfoy la detuvo. Ella, inmediatamente después, se soltó con brusquedad._

"_¿En verdad piensas que alguien más, después de ti, toma apuntes en esa clase? Granger, todos duermen en ella." – Dijo con arrogancia._

"_Sé que no me darás MI cuaderno, así que no tengo otra opción. No pienses que me humillaré rogándote." – Exclamó con aire bravo. Sus ojos lo miraban con verdadera furia._

"_Si, pensé que no lo harías." – Dijo despacio – "Así que… te devuelvo tu cuaderno." – Hermione lo miró sorprendida – "Después de todo… ¿para qué quiero yo conservar algo de una persona como tú?… ¿de alguien tan bajo?"_

_Y fue rápido como todo sucedió._

_Hermione levantó su mano para darle una de esas cachetadas que acostumbraba, el cuaderno cayó al suelo y la espalda de Hermione chocó en la pared cercana a las escaleras, presa de ella y del cuerpo del rubio. Sus rostros estaban cerca y Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises como si fueran cuchillos dolorosos que la desangraban poco a poco._

"_No me vas a golpear otra vez, Granger." – Masculló enojado._

"_Entonces no me vuelvas a ofender." – Dijo enojada._

_La risa cruel de Draco la puso nerviosa._

"_¿Y quién te dijo que yo obedezco lo que tú me dices?" – Preguntó burlón – "Por favor, Granger, yo no obedezco a nadie." – Y su mano se deslizó por la espalda, bajando. Hermione se movió – "Y mucho menos a ti."_

_Su rostro se acercó y la besó despacio. Hermione se sorprendió de la delicadeza que usaba y no la violencia acostumbrada. No pudo hacer nada, sólo sentir como él la tocaba sin vergüenza._

_Sus manos siguieron quietas hasta el momento en que sintió las manos de Draco posarse sobre su trasero. Sólo en ese momento reaccionó y lo empujó, pero su empuje fue débil. Draco volvió a apretarse contra ella y esta vez, usó la violencia acostumbrada en el beso siguiente._

_Logró separar su boca y pedir ayuda, pero Draco la tapó enseguida y la empujó más en la pared. Hermione, al sentir toda la anatomía del rubio sobre ella, quiso morir._

"_¿Eres tan débil que no puedes defenderte por ti sola?" – Le preguntó._

_Hermione le escupió en la cara y Malfoy solamente le sonrió, limpiándose el rostro. Tomó entre sus manos su rostro y la obligó a abrir la boca, adentrándose sin vergüenza. Sus manos quedaron libres y comenzaron a golpearlo, pero él no se separaba. Ambos caminaron, alejándose de la pared._

_El beso estaba siendo tan brusco que sintió que la fina capa que cubría sus labios se rompía y poca sangre salía por la herida. No sabía que hacer para que aquel hombre la soltara. Su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba segura que en la mañana siguiente la marca de sus dedos se plasmaría en su rostro._

_Dejó de tomar su cara y sus manos, rápidamente, se posaron una en su cintura y otra detrás de su cuello, evitando que se alejara._

_Trató miles de veces, pero él parecía invencible. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, habían llegado hasta donde los muebles estaban, ella tropezó con una mesita y cayeron al suelo alfombrado. Él sobre ella._

_Y al fin separó sus labios y se miraron._

_Hermione quería matarlo._

_Sus respiraciones chocaban en su rostro, sus corazones se sentían en cada pecho y Hermione tuvo miedo al sentir cerca de su pierna algo extraño que no era otra cosa que la erección de Draco._

_Y esta vez, tampoco pudo hacer nada._

_Draco se apretó contra ella y Hermione ahogó una exclamación._

"_A… Aléjate." – Pidió ella, cerrando los ojos. La risa de Draco se oyó lejana y sintió sus labios en su cuello._

"_No." – Y mordió la piel del cuello, succionado con fuerza. En sólo segundos, la piel se amorató – "Esto es muy divertido."_

_Capturó sus labios, tocó sus pechos, acarició su cintura y Hermione derramó lágrimas. Y no supo como logró hacerlo, pero hizo que el cuerpo de Malfoy tocara el suelo alfombrado y ella se levantó enseguida. Tomó un pequeño adorno de una mesa y se lo tiró._

"_¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!" – Y sacó su varita, apuntándolo. Draco aún en el suelo, la miró con prepotencia._

"_¿Qué me harás, Granger?" – Preguntó con valentía – "¿Matarme?"_

_Hermione sollozó y lo miró con desprecio y odio. No tenía fuerzas para hacerle nada, aún cuando la palabra venganza recorría una y otra vez su cabeza. Bajó la varita y dio un paso al frente._

"_Si me vuelves a tocar…" – Susurró – "Te juro que esta vez si te mato… y hago que te expulsen."_

"_¿Y con qué motivo?" – Desafío._

"_Por agresión física."_

"_¿Crees que alguien va a creerte?" – Retó._

"_Es mi palabra contra la tuya… y en estos momentos, mi palabra vale mucho más, estúpido." – Masculló, reteniendo más lágrimas que querían borrar las sensaciones – "Así que, la próxima vez que tengas deseos de acostarte con alguien, busca a una de tus perras falderas… ¡y a mi déjame en paz!"_

_Y sin decir nada más, aguardó su varita, tomó el cuaderno rojo del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama._

"_Maldito." – Fue lo único que murmuró antes de romper en llanto…_

Se alejó de la ventana, sintiendo un mareo.

Cada recuerdo siempre lograba que todo su cuerpo se sintiera tan mal como se sentía su alma. Su efecto era tan parecido al que causa un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Al principio duele, el dolor aumenta y una consecuencia puede ser la aparición de un tumor que la llevaría a la muerte.

Y a su pesar, todos los recuerdos estaban matándola, y la hacían preguntarse el porqué no se entregaba a Draco Malfoy para que acabar todo ello.

Su sufrimiento por los agobiantes recuerdos, el sufrimiento de Ron porque ella no podía corresponder al amor que le ofrecía, el sufrimiento de Harry por sentirse culpable de lo sucedido, y el sufrimiento de sus conocidos por la amenaza que significaba.

Pero estaba decidido, ella lo decidió: Se escondería hasta que la encontrara.

Después sería lo que tenía que ser.

Volvió a introducirse entre las mantas y a arroparse. Tenía que ir nuevamente a la delegación y averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o eran simples paranoias a causa de su pasado…

Cerró los ojos…

Saber si el asesino de sus padres fue o no Draco Malfoy.

– _**MIS –**_

Sonrió al ver entrar por la puerta a la mujer de _El Trío._ Draco se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa de fingida felicidad estiró las manos para tomar las de la bruja.

"Mi querida Millicent." – Dijo suavemente y besó la mejilla de la chica.

"Mi señor." – Contestó.

"Te preguntarás el por qué te hice llamar con tanta urgencia cuando, supongo, debes estar buscando la manera más eficaz de que Hellnox venga a este lugar." – Dijo todo con un acento tan suave que Millicent no fue capaz ni siquiera de asentir.

Draco la llevó hasta un sillón y ofreció asiento. Ella obedecido, temiendo lo peor. Por fin su garganta se aclaró y pudo recuperar el habla.

"Si, me pregunto el por qué, mi señor."

Él hizo un gesto de entendimiento y la miró. La joven no bajó la mirada.

"He tenido una idea maravillosa en cuanto a esa misión que te encomendé." – Comenzó despacio – "¿Quieres saber cuál?" – Preguntó con evidente emoción.

"Si, mi señor." – Dijo ella, no muy segura.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con fiereza en cada rasgo.

"Quiero que te infiltres en el Ministerio y seas la ayudante de Jerod Hellnox." – Millicent abrió los ojos y la boca – "Y será muy sencillo. Sólo tienes que hacer algo para conseguirlo."

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó, olvidando el respeto.

"Tienes que secuestrar a su mano derecha y hacerte pasar por él."

"Y… ¿quién es?" – Dijo despacio.

Draco la barbilla de Millicent y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los negros de la mortífaga.

"Seamus Finnigan." – Siseó.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–09–26_  
.-.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños "My Immortal Shadow"  
¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

Oh, si, oh, si, claro que me gusta ésta fecha como todas en las que mis Fics cumplen años… por cierto, yo nací un 22 de julio, je, je, sólo para que me feliciten :D

Ya, ya, dejando la broa, en serio, adoro este Fic. Me gusta tanto y fue el segundo que escribí. Y vaya que está constando. Ahora vamos a lo que haré con todas:

¿Qué puedo decir de esta historia que siempre me deja un sabor amargo cada vez que la escribo? **:D**  
¿Qué fue inspirada en un FanFictions que no recuerdo el nombre?  
¿Qué la escribí en un tarde lluviosa bajo la influencia del alcohol? **;P**  
¿Qué trata de mostrar el contexto de la canción _My Immortal_ y _Shadow_? **:O**  
¿Qué la relación Ron/Pansy se dio al momento de escribir el capítulo 5 y que no estaba planificada? **ñ.ñ**  
¿Qué tiene una continuación llamada _"**My Immortal Shadow: The Veiland's Era**"_?** :D**

Esta historia es muy extraña, yo mismo lo admito. La planificación de la escritura fue difícil y algunos cosas nacieron así como así, en algún momento y tal vez sigan naciendo más y más cosas.

A igual que _"**Entre dos Mundos**"_ esta historia también fue reestructure.

Y ahora pasemos al Fic en sí.

Un nuevo recuerdo fuerte de nuestra pareja favorita y las reacciones inimaginables de cada pedido.

Quiero aclara algo. He leído mucho y sé que únicamente el hechizo Fidelio tiene que tener un guardián secreto, pero Harry está haciendo una variante creada por él de ese hechizo. Bueno, eso me lo imaginé y espero que lo acepten. Es importante esa unión que deben tener Harry y Cho para lo que pasará más adelante. Siempre sebe haber _**Decisiones, **_y por eso el título_  
_

Y yo agradezco mucho a todas las lectoras que han seguido, siguen y siguen la historia desde su inicio. Ay, chicas, las quiero y chicos, si los hay claro.

Y por sus lindos RR a éste chap, mis agradecimientos a:

_**+ harrymaniatica +  
+ silviota +  
+ Terry Moon +  
+ videl +**_

Siempre les agradeceré. Como siempre, a las registradas mi respuesta en mensaje instantáneo y a las no registradas, en mi profile bajo la reseña de la historia. También puede revisar títulos y pequeñas notas de Fics que pienso publicar y me dicen que opinan o cuál les gusta más.

Bueno niñas, se me cuidan mucho y espero ver más RR, je, je.

Y no olviden revisar las historias que les recomendé.

Un beso…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	12. Cayendo

**Sinopsis**: Draco Malfoy ahora es todo lo que quiso ser, pero, más allá de los poderes y de la gloria, su alma no puede olvidar lo que fue, es y será su más grande obsesión: Hermione Granger. Los actos deparan el destino… Ella, Él¿cuál es el suyo?

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, salvo lo que no reconozcan, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»**__**My**__** Immortal Shadow**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Porque la bruma no desapareció, cuando en otoño dejó de llover"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 11_

_**+ Cayendo +**_

Harry Potter regresó al Ministerio a las cuatro de la tarde, bajo la apariencia del señor Hellnox. Dejó su capa y se sentó en la silla, cerrando los ojos.

No había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Ron, oh, claro que no, es solo que quería descansar, tranquilizarse, pensar, y luego hablar con su amigo. Harry había hecho mal al hablarle de esa manera y mucho más al decirle cruelmente su verdad.

Lo había herido y también a si mismo.

Pero tuvo que ser así, de aquella manera dura, porque solo así Ronald Weasley se daría cuenta del daño que hacía a su bando, a Hermione, y a él mismo.

Solo así.

Entonces, si esa fue la manera de hacerle ver la realidad¿por qué se sentía tan mal?. ¿Por qué pensaba que no fue lo correcto?. Era como sentir que le robaba algo a su amigo, como si le quitara…

"_Su felicidad._" – Dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

Sonaba ilógico. ¿Por qué iba a estar la felicidad de Ron en Pansy Parkinson?. ¿Por qué en la mujer que le obligaba a traicionar a su bando, en la mujer que lo enamoraba y posiblemente después lo mataría?

Se quedó quieto.

Era eso, Pansy Parkinson estaba utilizando a Ron. No podía ser otra cosa.

Para ella, el pelirrojo significaba su único boleto de salida.

"Maldita mujer." – Masculló.

No, él no iba a permitir que Parkinson fuera la causa de un posible fallo en su plan, y mucho menos que manipulara a Ron. Si era necesario matarla para evitarlo, pues se haría. Para Harry, Pansy Parkinson significaba en la vida de Ron lo mismo que significaba Draco Malfoy en la vida de Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos destruiría a sus amigos. Él no lo iba a permitir.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta.

"Disculpe señor Hellnox, pero el señor Weasley desea verlo." – Informó la joven.

El latido del corazón de Harry se aceleró en un milisegundo. Debía hacerlo. Su amigo no iba a caer a un abismo sin salida por culpa de una mujer. De una enemiga.

"Que pase y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa."

La joven asintió, abrió la puerta y la figura alta de Ron atravesó el marco de la puerta, ésta se cerró y después, un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos.

Harry miraba directamente los ojos de Ron, y él hacía lo mismo.

Harry no sabía que decir, como empezar… pero Ron sí.

"Tus palabras son ciertas, Harry." – Comenzó. Sonrió, bajando la cabeza – "Y ahora lo sé."

Harry permaneció quieto, sin decir nada. Quería oír todo lo que tenía que decirle.

"No me di cuenta cuando comenzó y, sinceramente, no quiero que acabe, pero al pensar en todo lo que conlleva… esto debe terminar ahora." – Volvió a mirarlo – "Amo a Hermione, lo creas o no. La amo y quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que todo esto termine y que no sufra más. Es por eso que he decidido algo…"

Nunca dejó de mirarlo.

"Me voy." – Terminó.

Y su amigo, bajo la apariencia del señor Hellnox, caminó despacio hacia él.

"Ron." – Dijo despacio – "No tuve que decírtelo de esa manera, pero quería que entendieras lo que estaba pasando y que riesgos tenía todo lo que hacías. Tu actitud cambió demasiado desde que Parkinson llegó. Me negaba a creer que era por ella, pero después de que estuvieras con ella por más de cinco horas y no lograras información alguna, no hubo razón para preguntártelo. Era obvio y tuve que inventar varias cosas para que los demás no sospecharan tampoco."

Ron volvió a bajar la cabeza, pensando en la basura de hombre en el cual se había convertido.

"Puede que no sea la mejor decisión el irte, como también lo sería el quedarte, pero la respeto, Ron." – Continuó Harry y tomó el hombro de su amigo – "No quiero que pases por lo que pasó Hermione, y que tu sufrimiento sea por mi culpa también."

Ron levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban.

"Para mí, Pansy Parkinson representa en tu vida lo mismo que Draco Malfoy para Hermione en su momento. Y si puedo evitarte el daño y la humillación… o algún sentimiento hacia ella, es este el momento." – Dijo despacio – "Tú y Hermione son como mis hermanos… y haré lo que sea para protegerlos."

Y el pelirrojo abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

"Eres un gran amigo, Harry Potter." – Fue lo único que dijo.

Harry sonrió y palmeó su espalda cariñosamente. Después se separaron y estrecharon su mano.

"Tal vez ir a Francia y ayudar en todo a su gobierno sería una buena manera de alejarte de esto¿no crees?" – Preguntó el moreno, sonriendo.

"Lo creo… señor Hellnox."

Ambos se sonrieron y se sentaron.

Harry, por mantenerlo lejos de Pansy Parkinson, haría hasta lo imposible… aunque eso significaría la caída de su amigo después.

– _**MIS –**_

Millicent se miró en el espejo, se tocó el rostro y cerró los ojos.

Sintió el aire tocando suavemente sus mejillas, oyó el sonido de los cuervos y percibió el frío que inundaba todo el castillo.

Abrió sus ojos, el mismo rostro la miraba. Juraba que en su rostro había furia, una furia que sentía hacia si misma por la humillación de servir a alguien más. Por servir a un compañero más, por servir a Draco Malfoy.

Quiso sonreírse, pero le fue imposible.

Su rostro estaba tan duro y realmente no recordaba como era el sonreír.

"Te has convertido en esto, Millicent." – Dijo su reflejo – "Tu quisiste ser esto. Nadie te obligó."

Y era cierto, pero aquel brillo atrayente de poder fue más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que las súplicas de su padre antes de morir o del llanto de su madre. Fue más fuerte, porque quería sentirse fuerte, sentirse viva cuando estaba tan muerta ahora.

La vida de mortífago no era como la pintaban sus compañeros. Recordaba claramente las palabras de Blaise Zabinni:

"_Mi padre tiene un buen puesto dentro de círculo, Millicent, y eso le da muchos honores y privilegios sin fin. Es la mejor vida que podrías tener. Únete a nosotros, no te arrepentirás._"

Mentiras.

Todo ese mundo era una basura, era un pozo sin fondo, un constante anillo que se apretaba cada vez en el cuerpo. Era simplemente el servir y no recibir.

Un mundo de trampas, un mundo de mentiras.

Se levantó y se alejó del espejo.

Todo la tenía tan cansada, tan ofuscada y tan acorralada, pues si no obedecía la orden dada, Draco Malfoy la asesinaría sin piedad.

La misión era realmente gratificante, pues con eso Harry Potter caería, pero por qué justamente el ayudante de la mano derecha de Potter tenía que ser él. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Seamus?. ¿Por qué el hombre del que estuvo enamorada en el colegio?

Y lo que más le dolía era saber que Draco lo sabía.

Pudo escoger a Blaise para esa misión, a Theodoro, a muchos más, pero no, tuvo que elegirla a ella, por estar enamorada.

Cruel.

¿Es que acaso no le daba miedo que ella pudiera traicionarlo por el simple hecho de estar enamorada?. Era un maldito, por supuesto que no lo haría, porque Draco sabía cuan orgullosa era, y porque tenía entre sus manos a su talón de Aquiles: su madre.

Era la muerte de su madre o la suya si se atrevía a traicionarlo.

Así que debía hacerlo. Por su vida, por la de su madre y por su honor.

Las tres cosas que más le importaban en la vida.

"Así debe ser."

Tomó la capa negra de su cama y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a cumplir su misión, sin mirar atrás. Dispuesta, sin saberlo, a iniciar su caída.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras una pequeña brisa tiraba al suelo la foto de un joven sonriente, con su capa negra y el escudo de Gryffindor reluciente en ella.

– _**MIS –**_

A las nueve de la mañana, Hermione salió de la cabaña, tomó su traslador y llegó al mismo callejón de Filadelfia. Miró a todos lados antes de salir y asegurándose de que nada sospechoso la rodeaba, salió tranquilamente, encaminándose a la delegación.

Cuando estuvo frente al agente Smith, varios minutos después, le tendió el sobre de la comunicación falsa.

"Le agradezco mucho que lo trajera, señorita Granger." – Dijo suavemente y después procedió a abrir el sobre y a leer el comunicado.

Mientras sus ojos pasaban de línea en línea, la expresión de Smith era cada vez más indescifrable, tal vez rabia, tal vez burla, tal vez concentración, tal vez incredulidad. Cuando acabó de leerlo, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de Hermione.

"Esto es falso." – Exclamó, con ira reprimida en la voz – "El agente Henderson murió en octubre del 2002 y éste documento está firmado por él con fecha 7 de noviembre del 2002. ¿Cómo pudo haber firmado esto si ya estaba muerto?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Era lo que temía.

"¿Por qué nunca llamó para saber si era cierto o no?" – Preguntó Smith.

Ella lo miró, ofendida.

"Con todo respeto, señor, pero el simple hecho de que tenga impreso el escudo de policía, la firma del agente que llevaba el caso, varios sellos y una explicación del por qué cerraban el caso, nunca fue extraño para mí." – Dijo lo más calmada posible. No soportaba que le reclamara por algo que era culpa de la policía – "Además, agente Smith, perder a mis padres fue un golpe demasiado fuerte¿cree que me habría sentido cómoda al venir aquí y reabrir un caso cuando ya no se podía hacer nada… cuando mis padres ya estaban muertos?"

El policía simplemente la miró y respirado hondo, se calmó.

"Tenía que preguntárselo, simplemente eso, señorita Granger." – Fue su disculpa. Hermione retenía las lágrimas – "Ahora lo importante es saber como llegó esto a su hogar y saber quién se lo mandó. ¿Le llegó por correo, verdad?"

"Si, mi lugar de residencia no era del todo estable y les dije que enviaran cualquier informe a la dirección de mi antigua casa." – Contestó.

"Bien, ahora, quiero que anote la dirección de su antigua casa aquí y también la de su actual residencia…" – Le dijo, tendiéndole una hoja con un esfero. Hermione lo miró, asustada – "No tiene por qué preocuparse, señorita Granger, esa información será totalmente confidencial."

"No tengo residencia estable por el momento, agente." – Le dijo. Él se extrañó – "Después de la muerte de mis padres, cierta paranoia no me deja vivir en un solo lugar, tengo que cambiar y cambiar para sentirme segura." – Trató de explicarse lo más rápido que pudo

"Si su miedo es ese, podemos prestarle resguardo policial." – Ofreció.

"No, no, muchas gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo a mi manera." – Insistió – "Además, quisiera que esto quedara fuera de luz pública, nada de divulgarlo a la prensa o a cualquier medio, si el asesino de mis padres llegara a enterarse que nuevamente estamos tras él, podría huir… o buscar venganza contra mí." – Le explicó, rogado por que no le hiciera más preguntas.

"Será como usted quiera, señorita Granger." – Le dijo. Hermione asintió – "Por el momento comenzará la investigación. Puesto que no tenemos su dirección, le pediría que regresara en una semana, así sabrá de los avances que hemos hecho."

"Gracias."

Media hora después, y tras varias indicaciones de seguridad, Hermione abandonó la delegación.

Mientras caminaba al callejón, pensaba en el posible asesinato de sus padres, en los mortífagos, en la guerra y en Malfoy. Quería y no quería a la vez saber la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, porque si se llegara al final del camino, no quería encontrar el rostro de Draco como único culpable.

Lo amaba, y no quería pensar que fue él quien los mató.

Tomó un cordón sucio y contando hasta tres, sintió el singular tirón en su ombligo y después sus pies tocar el césped del patio. Cuando entró a la casa, la chimenea se encendió sola, sobresaltándola. Miró a todos lados y despacio, sacó su varita. ¿Por qué se encendió sola?. Ella no había activado hechizo alguno sobre ella.

Se quedó quieta por un momento. Nada ocurría.

Soltó el aire retenido. Estaba paranoica. En esa casa habían vivido magos, de seguro ese hechizo ya estaba conjurado hace mucho.

Se sacó su abrigo y lo dejó en un sofá pequeño cerca de un ventanal. Caminó hasta la cocina y moviendo su varita, una funda de leche salió del refrigerador y poco se vertió en un vaso. La castaña lo tomó y se sentó en una silla, mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

Si Draco resultara ser el asesino de sus padres¿qué haría?. Era fácil, dejaría que Draco la encontrara y después lo asesinaría. Si no lo lograba, al menos esperaba dejarle un daño irreversible.

Y si resultara que Draco no fue el asesino de sus padres¿qué haría entonces?. ¿Correría a su brazos y suplicaría amor?. ¿Seguiría escondiéndose para hacer más larga y más cruel esa agonía?

Realmente no lo sabía y de verdad que no quería averiguarlo.

Nuevamente comenzaron a caer copos pequeños de nieve y su mente, más ella misma, no pudieron evitar recordar…

_Después de aquel encuentro, que para ella era humillante, Hermione volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor por tres días. Nunca le dijo la razón clara a McGonagall, aunque supuso que ella lo intuía._

_No quiso, y no sabía el por qué. Hubiera sido una gran oportunidad, un gran triunfo y la expulsión segura de Malfoy, pero no lo hizo. Culpaba a la misión de averiguar más sobre él y Voldemort, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto._

_Esa mañana en la clase de Trasformaciones, Hermione prestaba poca atención, lo que no fue desapercibido por Minerva, quien no comentó nada. El almuerzo no fue diferente, parecía que la premio anual estaba en un mundo lejano a Hogwarts y a la guerra._

_En parte era cierto, porque su cabeza pensaba una y otra vez en Malfoy, en sus ataques y su atrevimiento; como también pensaba en Harry y en Ron, en lo que estarían haciendo, si estarían bien y si habrían encontrado horcruxes._

_Un toque en su hombro la sobresaltó._

"_Tranquila, Hermione, soy yo."_

_La cara de Ginny Weasley la alivió y ella forzó una sonrisa._

"_Discúlpame, he estado un poco distraída." – Le dijo._

"_Ven, salgamos de este lugar… tengo que decirte algo." – El rostro de su amiga era serio._

_En las afueras del castillo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Ginny paró. Primero le sonrió y después tomó la mano de la castaña._

"_Harry se ha comunicado conmigo. Él y Ron están bien." – Dijo contenta. Hermione sonrió verdaderamente y abrazó con fuerza a Ginny – "Están cerca de un Horcrux, si todo va bien, posiblemente lo encuentren a más tardar mañana."_

"_Ginny, no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso." – Susurró con la voz apagada, reteniendo las lágrimas._

_Saber que sus amigos estaban cerca la alentaba a seguir. Si Harry y Ron estaban llevando a cabo esa difícil misión, soportando todos los riesgos, y habían avanzado bastante, ella no sería la excepción. Debía volver a la Torre de Premios Anuales esa misma noche._

_Seguir, seguir y seguir._

_Harry Potter dependía de aquello._

"_Me dijo que trataras en lo posible evitar enfrentamientos con Malfoy, que tú sabes que él quiere que todo se haga de la manera más tranquila y sin daños hacia ti." – Dijo, mirándola a los ojos – "Contéstame algo, Hermione¿Malfoy te ha hecho algo?"_

_El rostro de la castaña cambió bruscamente su expresión de felicidad a una de seriedad._

"_No, no me ha hecho nada." – Mintió con total descaro, mirándola a los ojos – "Si crees eso porque he estado estos tres días en la torre, te equivocas. Quise alejarme un poco. No soporto tenerlo siempre cerca. Lo odio, no me es agradable su presencia, así que quería un espacio para después seguir con esto."_

_Ginny simplemente asintió._

_Agradeció al cielo que su amiga no le hiciera más preguntas y regresaran al castillo, a sus clases de la tarde._

_A las siete, Hermione, con mochila al hombro y el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, cruzó el lumbral de la sala de la torre, observando a todos lados, queriendo huir._

_Él no estaba, solo su olor._

_Botó todo el aire retenido y pudo respirar libremente._

_Caminó despacio hacia las escalares, lo único que quería era dormir y de cierta manera, olvidar que todo eso estaba sucediendo, pero cuando tocó el primer escalón con su pie, el sonido de cuadro de la entrada deslizarse le indicó que él estaba por aparecer._

_Pudo haber seguido subiendo las escaleras como si nada, pudo caminar hacia un sofá y hacer que descansaba, pero no, se quedó totalmente estática, como un cordero que va a ser atacado por un lobo. Todo comenzó a temblar en ella._

_Sentía miedo, aunque no lo reconociera._

_Sus ojos se empaparon y su respiración se aceleró, los pasos de aquel hombre se acercaban y ella no podía moverse. No podía._

"_Pero si es Granger." – Dijo Draco, detrás de ella – "Un gusto volver a verte."_

_Reuniendo fuerzas, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se sentía tan ridícula al tener miedo._

_Pero una mano apretando su brazo la detuvo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos._

"_¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó ella, lo más tranquila posible._

"_Quiero saludarte como es debido, pero no me lo permites, Granger." – Susurró y despacio, fue dándole la vuelta. Quedaron frente a frente y él subió los escalones que hacían falta._

_Su porte alto y esos ojos grises la hicieron recobrar su altanería y soltándose su agarre, se alejó dos escalones más._

"_La amabilidad que venga de ti, es tan falsa como tú, Malfoy." – Atacó Hermione – "Así que no sirve fingir conmigo."_

_Draco bajó la cabeza y sonrió. La miró, con una ceja alzada._

"_Granger, Granger, simplemente quiero ser amable contigo." – Comenzó, con voz siempre suave y gruesa – "Quiero mostrarte que no soy despiadado, quiero mostrarte que no hay nada de que temer."_

_La boca de Hermione se abrió, con gesto incrédulo._

"_Yo no te tengo miedo." – Exclamó, alterada._

"_Si tú lo dices, pero el que te alejaras por tres días después de un… pequeño encuentro pasional sin importancia, me grita que me temes." – Dijo con suficiencia, con gesto inocente._

_Ahora el rostro de Hermione estaba lleno de rabia, de indignación, de humillación._

"_Malfoy, deja de creerte el centro del mundo, por favor." – Dijo enojada y bajó un escalón – "Tú no eres más que un simple niño de papi, un chico que piensa que es hombre, un ser tan asqueroso que no merece siquiera vivir. Eso es lo que eres, sin mencionar altanero, insufrible y cobarde."_

_Hermione quería hacerle daño con sus palabras, quería que él sintiera la humillación, la desesperación y el dolor que ella sentía cada vez que él la tocaba o la besaba a la fuerza, pero contrario a la reacción que regularmente tomaría el rubio, éste simplemente subió un escalón y quedaron nuevamente frente a frente._

_Él la miraba, sereno, quizá ocultando su ira por dentro._

"_¿Duele la verdad… Malfoy?" – Preguntó, con burla._

_Y él no contestaba. Seguía mirándola profundamente._

_Ella, cansada, comenzó a subir las escaleras, Malfoy no decía nada y eso la asustó mucho más. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, ella gritó, y él, tomando con una sola mano su cara, la acercó a su boca y la besó con furia, con crueldad, mordiéndola. Sus manos comenzaron a alejarlo, pero él, con una fuerza brutal, seguía sosteniendo su rostro y besándola._

_Sus lágrimas se escaparon nuevamente y ella luchaba por separarlo. Cuando pensó que iba a arrancarle el labio, él se separó, aún sosteniendo con su mano el rostro sonrojado y mojado de la joven._

"_El daño que tus palabras hacen son una simple sombra de lo que mi boca puede hacerte, sangre sucia." – Masculló, con la voz llena de odio – "No creas que tú puedes herirme, porque tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que al lastimarme, tú te lastimas mucho más." – Y la soltó con brusquedad._

_Hermione comenzó a temblar mientras él se alejaba tranquilamente._

_No supo cómo, pero se vio ya en su habitación. La mochila cayó al suelo_

… _y ella siguió después._

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Su rostro con marcas de lágrimas, reflejaba el dolor de los recuerdos. Draco había sido tan cruel esa noche, tan insensible. Recordaba todavía el dolor de su labio y lo que tuvo que hacer para que la hinchazón no se le notara al otro día.

Draco le había dicho una verdad tan grande.

Cada vez que ella lograba lastimarlo, tarde se daba cuenta de era ella quien estaba más herida. Prueba de eso era ese recuerdo. Cuando pensó que Malfoy se quedó sin palabras, la había besado con una furia que se asemejaba al salvajismo, destrozando mucho más que su labio: sus ilusiones.

Porque, muchas veces deseó que Ron fuera el primer hombre que la besara, pero Draco, con cada beso, le mostraba cuan lejano e imposible era ese deseo.

"Nunca entendía como era posible que una sola persona pudiera hacerme tanto daño, pero a la vez me hiciera tan feliz." – Susurró ella, mirando aún los copos de nieve caer.

Como deseba que todo eso acabara, como deseba nunca haberlo conocido, nunca haberlo amado. Pero algo es cierto, nuestros deseos, los más fervientes, casi nunca se cumplen, y aquel deseo de Hermione, aquel de alejarlo para siempre de ella nunca se cumpliría, porque, al haberlo amado, ella mismo había permitido que fuera parte de ella.

Cada vez sentía caer en un abismo sin fondo, caer en los brazos de lo incierto y en las garras de aquel hombre. Con cada recuerdo, con sentir ese amor prohibido, ella estaba cayendo.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte…

"Te amo."

…Y fue lo último que se escuchó en esa mañana.

– _**MIS –**_

Cho Chang depositó su bolso y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en una mesita de aquella cabaña.

Estiró sus brazos y respiró profundamente. Aunque fuera la guardiana secreta de Hermione, ella mantenía la misión de vigilarla, de seguirla, de protegerla, por órdenes de Harry, por su pedido, por su confianza,

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta.

Harry Potter. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde aquella vez en la que fueron novios. La muerte de Cedric, el retorno de el–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado, la pelea contra él, la victoria y el ascenso de su sucesor.

Recordaba con exactitud pelear junto a Harry y Ron contra Draco Malfoy, cuando tomó el mando de los mortífagos, recordaba como Harry casi dio su vida por defender la de Hermione, por evitar que la mataran. Su valentía al enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Y si Harry se había sacrificado tanto por evitar todo eso, no sería ella quien permitiera que a Hermione le pasara algo. El amor que Harry le tenía a la castaña era el de un hermano, bien lo sabía ella, y es por eso que no quería defraudarlo.

Todavía recordaba el pedido desesperado: "_¿Quisieras ser la guardiana secreta de Hermione?_". Sí, de verdad era una muestra de confianza muy grande. Harry adoraba a Hermione… y le pedía a ella que le ayudara a protegerla.

Sonrió y miró la capa que Harry le había dado.

Además, se sumaba que le confiara un tesoro tan preciado a ella, su capa de invisibilidad. Eran raras, y se la confiaba a ella, para que pudiera proteger a Hermione.

Nuevamente pensó que quizá Harry podía seguir sintiendo algo por ella, aunque sea algo muy pequeño. Quería guardar esa esperanza, porque ella, después de tantos años, no podía olvidarlo del todo. Y es que¿quién puede olvidar al primer amor?. Quería nuevamente sentir a Harry cerca, susurrarle algo o simplemente besarlo, recordar esas mariposas inquietas en su estómago cuando lo tenía cerca.

"Sí." – Se dijo, con una sonrisa – "Puede que todavía sienta algo por mí."

Nuevamente comenzó a engañarse y con ello… a caer.

Pero tenía presente, claro que sí, que había una persona de por medio, y esa persona era Ginny Weasley. Aunque quisiera a Harry y estuviera enamorándose otra vez de él, ella no podía entrometerse en esa relación, no podía ofrecerse a Harry y quedar como una triste muchacha que pide migajas de amor.

Pero cuando se está enamorada, muchas veces se comete tantos errores, tantos, que nunca paramos a pensar el daño y la magnitud que éstos pueden alcanzar cuando están hechos.

Cho miró por la ventana, recordándolo.

Nunca…

– _**MIS –**_

"Mi querida Millicent, me alegra tanto de que estés dispuesta a ayudarme con este pequeño favor." – Dijo Draco Malfoy, caminando hacia la mortífaga.

"Sabe que para mi es un honor complacerlo, mi señor." – Susurró, mirándolo.

No iba a sentirse humillada. No iba a permitir que la humillara.

"Espero que ayer hayas arreglado todo, Millicent, recuerda que no quiero errores." – Dijo en tono amenazante pero tranquilo, hasta con cierto aire divertido – "De esta misión depende nuestra victoria y por supuesto… tu vida."

Ella nunca bajó la cabeza

"No los habrá, mi señor." – Respondió con firmeza.

Draco le sonrió y tomó delicadamente, con su mano, el rostro de la joven.

"Lo sé, querida." – Dijo sonriendo – "Y recuerda que el error más grande es sentir."

Asintió, pero Draco presionó un poco su rostro y lo levantó.

"Sentir algo… por él." – Y alzó su mano, mostrando la fotografía del Gryffindor sonriente. Ella mantuvo la respiración – "Acepto muchas cosas, Millicent. Acepto que mis súbditos pienses ciertas cosas de mí y que crean que no lo sé, acepto que algunos sean un _poquito_ altaneros…" – Presionó mucho más el rostro – "Pero lo que no soporto es una traición, mental o física, Millicent. Así que, si piensas si quiera en traicionarme, piénsalo dos veces, por que si eso sucede, quien paga todo es tu madre… y él." – Blandeó la fotografía.

Todo lo que tenía de él era su fotografía… y Draco Malfoy se la quitaba, como toda esperanza de ser feliz.

"Será como diga, mi señor." – Susurró. No quería llorar, no le daría el placer de verla así.

"Recuerda esto muy bien, Millicent, nadie traiciona a Draco Malfoy sin salir ileso." – Y la soltó.

Ella bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

"¿Algo más antes de partir, mi señor?"

"Si." – Pronunció y volvió a ponerse frente a ella – "Mira como muere tu amor hacia él."

La fotografía se soltó de su agarre y antes de tocar el suelo, ésta comenzó a consumirse por las llamas. En el suelo, las cenizas de la fotografía se esparcieron con naturalidad, ensuciando la baldosa blanca con su negrura.

Las cenizas se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes. Lo último que quedó de él… y de su amor.

"Puedes irte." – Ordenó.

Millicent hizo una reverencia y salió despacio del lugar.

Una vez fuera lo único que salió de sus ojos, fue una pequeña lágrima; y de su alma, un grito silencioso.

Sus pasos se perdieron poco después, en un eco que aseguraba muerte.

Draco miró las cenizas de la fotografía.

Las cenizas del amor que Millicent pudo haber sentido por Seamus Finnigan.

Pudo haber sido cruel su acción, lo aceptaba, pero no podía permitirse errores. Si esa era la manera de demostrar que el amor no debía anteponerse a una misión, estaba hecho. No pudo ser de otra manera.

Dio la vuelta, moviendo su capa negra. Miró la tarde caer en todo su territorio. Una tarde nublada, llena de copos de nieve que caían y pintaban el suelo, las copas de los árboles y los techos de blanco. Y con esa tarde, su mente volvió a engañarlo.

Volvió a recordarla.

Hermione Granger, su_ Sombra Inmortal._

Su eterno amor, su eterna enemiga. La mujer que lo hizo el hombre más feliz, la mujer que pudo haber sido su caída. Su amante, su amiga. Su luz, su oscuridad. La mujer que despertó todo lo bueno que había en él, como también todo lo malo.

Eso era ella.

"¿Hasta cuando, Hermione?" – Preguntó al aire – "¿Hasta cuando seguiremos jugando al gato y la ratón?"

Deseaba tanto encontrarla, deseba tenerla nuevamente a su lado, hacerle el amor, besarla hasta que se cansara, abrazarla, susurrarle al oído muchas cosas, y después… matarla, terminando así con esa dulce condena.

Terminando por fin con ella, con el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Nunca pensó enamorarse, porque nunca pensó que se le resistiría tanto tiempo. Todo lo que hacía, los besos robados, las groserías, la violencia y muchas veces las humillaciones, era su forma de llamar su atención. Como todo un Malfoy, estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería y Granger, por ser una mujer tan distinta a él, despertó su interés en niveles inimaginables, y si a eso le sumaba el factor "amiga de Potter", toda ella era un delicioso premio.

Nunca pensó perderse en sentimiento encontrados, como tampoco amarla sin medida y después, destruirla, para tener lo que siempre quiso: poder.

Y es que, o era ella o era su poder.

Era difícil la elección.

Pensó en que lo haría más feliz, y en esos momentos era el poder. Pero ahora, solo, entre esas paredes, imaginaba como sería todo si la hubiera elegido a ella y no al poder.

Una condena, sin lugar a duda, porque todos los señalarían como traidor de la sangre y eso habría significado su muerte y la de Hermione.

Así que todo terminaba igual: con la muerte de Granger.

ÉL solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

"Pude haberte elegido, Hermione, pude… pero no lo hice." – Se susurró – "Muchas cosas nos separaban, tus amigos, mi familia, tu sangre, la mía, así que fue lo mejor para los dos. De todas formas, tu muerte siempre fue el final en cualquiera de las dos historias."

Tomó una vaso lleno de un vino y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, pero al hallarlo insípido, arrojó el vaso a la pared, con fuerza, con rabia.

Cada pedazo brillaba en el suelo y el color café del vino los resaltaba.

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos.

Pude tenerla… pero prefirió perderla.

"Esta hecho, Hermione, ya no hay vuelta a tras."

Y sus ojos se cerraron, evocando sus momentos vividos…

_Draco no dejaba de mirarla, sabiendo que eso la incomodaba._

_La clase de pociones iba sin novedad alguna, la poción que estaban realizando no era del todo difícil y solo unos diez minutos más y quedaría lista. La poción de Granger estaría también en ese tiempo, sabía lo buena que era en esa materia, así que estaría casi a su nivel._

_Diez minutos después, efectivamente, la castaña apagó la llama de su caldero y con una cuchara comenzó a sacar poco a poco la poción, depositándola en un frasco transparente. Se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y cuando ella se levantó para entregársela al profesor, él hizo lo mismo._

_La mirada ámbar chocó con fuerza con la gris, con odio, con resentimiento, sin miedo alguno. Eso le sorprendió de cierta manera, pero aumentó mucho más su diversión. Observó su labio inferior, ligeramente inflamado. Quien no supiera que había sucedido la noche anterior no lo habría notado, pero Draco sí, y volvió a sonreír cuando Hermione, sin darse cuenta, lo mordió e hizo un gesto imperceptible de dolor._

_Ella le entregó el frasco al profesor y volvió a su asiento, junto a Longbottom. El también la entregó y pasando junto a ella, le envió una mirada de burla, la castaña simplemente lo ignoró y siguió ayudando a su compañero en la poción._

_Quince minutos después, el profesor pidió que entregaran sus pociones, dando por terminada la clase, Draco se apresuró a salir, le hizo un gesto a Pansy Parkinson y ella le sonrió._

_En la noche anterior, Draco le había pedido a su compañera que iniciara plática alguna con la Gryffindor, y con engaños, la llevara al tercer piso del castillo. En ese lugar, Draco volvería a divertirse con ella._

_Mientras caminaba y subía las escaleras, una sonrisa de satisfacción no se perdió de su rostro. Cobraría las palabras de la noche anterior, cada una. Ella no iba a humillarlo, por supuesto que no dejaría que el ratón jugara con el gato._

_Era una promesa._

_Pasó bastante tiempo para que se escucharan voces en el pasillo desolado. La voz de Pansy diciéndole a Granger que se apresurara se oyó lejana. _

"_Parkinson, aquí no hay nada." – La voz de la castaña se oía molesta._

"_Eres prefecta, Granger, debes ayudarme a revisar." – Dijo molesta Pansy – "Me lo dijeron, aquí y en el segundo piso, chicos de cuarto año tratan de llenar todos los pasillos de bombas fétidas para perder clases."_

"_No dudo que sean de Slytherin." – La voz se oía más cercana._

"_Piensa lo que quieras, Granger." – Contestó, molesta – "Si te parece, yo iré a revisar el segundo piso y si no encuentro nada, me iré, si tú tampoco encuentras nada haces lo mismo." – Dijo ella, caminando hacia atrás – "Quebrantarán una ley, Granger, revisa muy bien." – Y dicho esto, Pansy se perdió en una esquina._

"_Descerebrada." – Se oyó farfullar a Hermione. Sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más y Draco saboreaba de antemano la victoria._

_Varios minutos se tomó Hermione en revisar cada espacio del pasillo y los cuartos en ese piso. Draco la observaba, escondido tras un pilar. Todos sus movimientos eran suaves y las muecas que hacía, ya sea de fastidio o de sorpresa por alguna cosa, le gustaban. Hubo un momento en el que ella tocó su labio e hizo un gesto de dolor._

"_Maldito Malfoy." – Fue lo que dijo y siguió buscando._

_Él sonrió. Lo maldeciría mucho más por lo que él iba a hacerle en pocos momentos._

_Se tomó otros minutos y cansada, suspiró fuertemente._

"_Parkinson, cuando te encuentre voy a matarte." – Exclamó, levantando los brazos – "Mi tiempo, a diferencia del tuyo, vale oro."_

_Y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a irse._

_Draco decidió que era el mejor momento, salió de su escondite y caminó despacio hacia ella._

"_¡Aquí no hay nada!" – Exclamó._

_Draco estiró sus brazos, Hermione gritó y pocos minutos después, ella estaba de espaldas a la pared._

"_Hola, Granger." – Dijo suavemente _

_El rostro de Hermione se contrajo, primero en sorpresa y luego en indignación._

"_¿A que estás jugando, Malfoy?" – Reclamó – "Por Merlín, déjame en paz." – Y trato de apartarlo, pero él, mucho más alto y más fuerte, la arrinconó nuevamente a la pared, golpeándola._

_Hermione se quejó y él acercó su rostro al de ella, cerca, demasiado._

"_El gato y el ratón, Granger." – Musitó, sobre sus labios – "A eso estamos jugando."_

"_¿Jugando?" – Preguntó enojada – "Tú, Malfoy¡tú estás jugando a eso, yo no!"_

"_Tú lo sigues y eso te implica." – Sus manos tomaron las muñecas de Hermione y cruzándolas por detrás, las apresó detrás de su cintura, dejándola totalmente indefensa._

"_Suéltame, Malfoy." – Ordenó, con la voz quebrada – "Si no lo haces, grito."_

"_¿Crees poder gritar cuando te esté besando?" – Preguntó burlón._

"_¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!" – Exigió, con su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada – "¡Me das asco!"_

"_Pero te aseguro algo Granger, después te encantará." – Y la besó con fuerza, posesión y violencia._

_La herida del labio de Hermione se abrió y pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir. Draco sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca pero eso no lo detuvo. Sus labios se movieron con más fuerza y profundizó el beso._

_Hermione comenzó a llorar incapaz de defenderse, movía su cabeza, pero los dientes de Malfoy, cada vez que lo hacía, tomaban su labio y lo mordían._

_Estaba destrozándola._

_Se quedó quieta, esperando a que dejarla de lastimarla. Y cuando Draco lo sintió, soltó sus muñecas, separándose. Hermione cayó al suelo, llorando, humillada, vencida._

_Draco la miró._

"_Comprueba mis palabras, Granger." – Le susurró. Se arrodilló frente a ella – "No son más que simple verdad."_

_Sus ojos castaños lo miraron con odio, él se levantó… y se alejó. _

Daño, demasiado.

Lo sabía, Hermione había quedado destrozada, pero nunca lo denunció y eso fue lo que más le extrañaba de todo, y hasta ese momento no sabía por qué nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Tal vez para culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, tal vez por miedo a represarías contra sus padres. No lo sabía.

Caminó hacia el ventanal. Contempló todo su territorio.

Había conocido el amor, había conocido el odio, había conocido tantas cosas junto a ellas, que cada una le era como un premio valioso que nadie nunca podría ganar.

Ella era su premio, el premio más valioso de su vida.

"Sí, mi amor, y es por eso que debo tener mi premio otra vez." – Se dijo, sonriendo.

Conseguir su premio otra vez…

Y así, solo así, caer otra vez.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME **__**░**__**►**_

.-.  
_2007–11–14_  
.-.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

– _**Avril Lavigne – **_

¡Hola querida gente!

Sé que realmente mi demora es imperdonable, que deben odiarme y que merezco esos mensajes que me piden apresurarme. Excusas, en la vida hay muchas; la verdad, una: fue mi descuido el no actualizar, mi total falta de concentración y las vacaciones sin aviso de mis musas.

De verdad lo siento mucho y espero, de verdad, que los demás capítulos no demoren casi un año en volver a publicarse, como es el caso de este.

Y para aclarar dudas, he actualizado primero este, ya que lo debía hace mucho, después irá un capítulo de:

- "**Entre dos Mundos**", que espero esté para el viernes a más tardar.  
- "**El Ángel y El Demonio**", como mínimo el martes de la próxima semana, ya que corregir esos capítulos si me toma mi tiempito ;P  
- "**Dentro y Fuera**", mi otra querida historia abandonada, pues a esa si que me la esperan un poquito, mi defecto es poner contraseñas a mis escritos y como hace mucho no la he abierto, no recuerdo cual era la contraseña así que estoy buscando los borradores que tengo del capítulo final, a ver si logro hacerlo nuevamente.

Y sin más, comentemos el capítulo.

**Ron:**¿Buena o mala decisión?. Opine sobre ellos. A mi parecer, Ron es alguien demasiado complicado, un personaje que de verdad se debe entenderlo hasta el fondo. Y ahora que tiene ese conflicto emocional interno¿qué puede suceder?. En el próximo capítulo, y como adelanto merecido, estará la conversación entre Hermione y Ron, que supone una despedida, hasta que Ron se crea capaz de volver a Inglaterra, sin sombra alguna de Pansy Parkinson.

**Harry:** Pues a mi querido niño no le ha pasado nada relevante en este capítulo, solo el hecho de perdonar a su amigo y tratar de protegerlo, pero más adelante, el–niño–que–vivió tendrá más de un dolor de cabeza.

**Millicent:**A esta pequeña Slytherin la incluía para darle un poco de enredo más a la historia. La misión que Draco le ha encomendado es difícil, mucho más cuando está inmiscuido el corazón en ello. ¿Creen que podrá dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y lograrlo?

**Hermione:** Sale de un hueco para caer en otro. Cuando se piensa que todo está bien, nos damos cuenta de que las cosas están peor que nunca. Hermione, aún acorralada por su pasado, por los recuerdos y por el amor hacia su enemigo, se enfrenta a un nuevo miedo: la verdad sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Nuestra querida Hermione lleva una cruz, que, je, je, no estoy dispuesta a quitar todavía :D

**Cho:** ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por Harry?. ¿Ese amor naciente será culpable de varias cosas en un futuro no tan lejano?. Cho es alguien sumamente interesante, comienza a infiltrarse más en esta trama.

**Draco:** Mi rubio cruel y despiadado, atrapado, al igual que Hermione, por las sombras del pasado. Siente amor hacia ella, siente deseo y pasión aún, así que¿de qué es capaz por recuperarla?. Por supuesto que después, como lo dijo él, la asesinará, terminando así con todo lo que puede sentir. Pero a la hora de la verdad, si la encuentra¿podrá matarla?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, por los RR y por seguir pegados a la historia, que por cierto cumplió dos años en la página el 26 de Septiembre. Que mala madre soy _(Mia quiere llorar)_

Gracias por sus lindos cometarios a:

_**+ Ange +  
+ harrymaniatica +  
+ oromalfoy +  
+ silviota +  
+ videl +  
+ iris warren +  
+ Terry **__**Moon +  
+ liebre-shindo +**_

De verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, espero que no dejen de leerla por el tiempo que demoro en subir los capítulos. Las respuestas para las lectoras registradas van directo a su email y para las que no tienen cuenta, las respuestas a sus RR están en mi perfil, bajo la reseña de la historia.

Un beso grande y un abrazo de gigante, espero que el próximo capítulo esté en un mes o dos semanas. Haré lo posible, pues también mis estudios están un poco apretujados.

Los quiere…

**-; -**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ**** -;-**


End file.
